


So Very Thankful

by JayhawkWrites



Series: In Every Lifetime [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adult Toy Shopping, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Barebacking, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Collars, D/S contract, D/s contract talk, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Edging, Face-Fucking, Facetime, Kissing, Kneeling, Licking, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nudity, Paddling, Past Relationships, Piercings, Punishment, Riding, Rimming, Safeword Use, Smut, Sub Blaine, Subspace, Videotaping, Wax Play, bdsm club, cum licking, dildo, discussed homophobia, lots of smut, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/pseuds/JayhawkWrites
Summary: Kurt and Blaine chose carefully what their new adventure will be. One really wants to be taken care of, and the other has no problem being the person who takes care of them. Watch them earn their soulmarks as they fall in love.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: In Every Lifetime [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591516
Comments: 134
Kudos: 60





	1. The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeddysHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/gifts), [GleefulPoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulPoppet/gifts), [moxiekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moxiekitty).



> A/N: So this story started off as a one-shot for the last GFF prompt of 2020 and as a very smutty gift for a friend. After I got 10 pages into it and hadn't even gotten to parts I wanted to, though, teddyshoney and I discussed, at length, and decided to make it part of the In Every Lifetime series.
> 
> This is a D/s story and a work of FICTION (so please keep that in mind before criticizing or overanalyzing the world I have created...this is purely for entertainment sake). If D/s stories aren't your thing, please skip this one. It is going to be set in 2020 with Covid not being a thing.
> 
> In this one, not everyone in the world is in a D/s relationship, it's something that people can choose to be in if they want. It will fill a few prompts, too.  
> *Extremely wealthy and older, finds younger, college-age who has trouble accepting the love because of the money not because of the age difference. (from reader survey)  
> *And just like that the man I had been kissing became the most dangerous person in the world. (GFF November #4)  
> *Where your soulmark doesn't appear till you actually fall in love. Now you have to wait for the other person to fall in love to show if your marks match. (from lygertrash14 on tumblr)  
> *And finally from a friend of mine: Rimming, lots and lots of rimming
> 
> TROPES: D/s, Age Gap, Soulmates, Smutty smut
> 
> So, ladies and gentlemen, that's what you're in store for with this one. I hope you enjoy all of the sexy shenanigans the boys get up to in this one.

Kurt and Blaine returned to The Unknown after living another wonderful lifetime together.

"I really loved getting to find you so early in that one," Blaine said. "Even though we didn't get to really be with each other for awhile."

"Me, too," Kurt replied. "Can we just stay here for a little bit and reflect on where all we've been?"

Blaine looked to Caphriel and made sure that was ok. He was pretty sure it was, but it never hurt to check.

"You guys can stay here for as long as you'd like," he told them.

The boys spent the next several hours going over every lifetime they'd lived together thus far, talking about the ups and downs, the things they'd loved and the things they hadn't but ultimately wouldn't have changed because all of those experiences had shaped who they'd become and the people they were each time they came back to The Unknown. Blaine decided that his favorite lifetime so far had been when he had magic in the adventure where they'd saved the world, while Kurt really enjoyed being a fairy.

"Do you guys have any ideas about where you'd like to go next or what you'd like to do when you get there?" Caphriel asked after they'd been silent for several minutes. "I'm not rushing you by any means; I just wondered if I could help any is all."

"Can you give us a few options?" Blaine asked. "I feel like this is the most daunting part. And, I don't really want to end up apart from Kurt again like we were when we were vampires. Don't get me wrong; that lifetime was amazing, and we spent so many years together after he came back to me. But it was really hard while he was gone."

"I understand, Blaine," Caphriel answered. "Let me see, you could find each other again by starting out only seeing in black and white and then slowly starting to see color as you fall in love, having soulmarks shaped like the city you fall in love in, figuring out a riddle in order to fall in love, being enemies but also soul bonded, and so many others. Really you could pick a way you want to fall in love and I can send you there."

"I like the ones with the names when we fall in love," Kurt asked. "I'm not sure why, but I really love the idea of your name showing up on me."

"Me too," Blaine replied and gave Kurt a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Ok, is there anything else?" Caphriel asked. This wasn't a question he often asked, but he really wanted to see what the guys would say.

"I want to help people again," Blaine said. "I really liked being able to do that when I was a counselor and also when we got to save the world which triggered us being soulmates in another lifetime."

"I guess I'd like to be in charge of something," Kurt answered with his eyes downcast. "It seems like I'm always getting pushed around, and I just really want to take back some control."

"I'll see what I can do," Caphriel responded. He had the perfect lifetime for them to go to. And, he knew they would have a good time there. Sure, they'd have their trials; what good life was without them? Their love, though, would see them through it all.

"Alright, guys. I will see you when you return," Caphriel said as the boys stood together, ready to fall in love all over again.

"Have fun" was the last thing they heard before everything went blank.

"You're right," Caphriel said to the All-Knowing. "They are going to have a lot of fun in this one. And, they're both going to get what they want."

They watched as the boys grew up and learned about soulmates. They learned that, when they fall in love, their soulmate's name will be etched in their skin over their heart.

"It's always amazing to watch them fall in love, isn't it?" Caphriel asked. He got an answer in his head and continued to watch his favorite infinites, though he really knew he shouldn't pick favorites. These two, though, held a special place in his soul. They chose lifetimes that were full of adventure and hurt and love instead of the easy choices like most others did.

Just then, Karma popped in. "These two, as I've said before, are the epitome of love and all that is good in the world, no matter which lifetime they live. They are now, and always will be, meant for each other. Even if they are with someone else for a time, they will always end up together, because that is how Fate, the All-Knowing, and all of the other powers that be deem it."

"I couldn't agree more," Caphriel stated.

"Their love will definitely be one for all of the history books," Caphriel said to nobody in particular. "Everyone will know who Kurt and Blaine were before they're through living."


	2. Ruby

Blaine wasn't planning on going out tonight. He had had a really long morning in class, and then, he had student-taught in the afternoon; all he really wanted to do was relax with some popcorn, a glass-or bottle-of wine, and Netflix. His roommate, Mark, had insisted on taking him out, though.

"You need to find a place to let go and let someone worry about things for a night," Mark said. He wasn't shy about being in the scene and had noticed some tendencies in Blaine that, he thought, with the right partner, could help Blaine thrive. Unfortunately, his roommate had never accepted his request to go to the club with him, but something felt different about tonight. "You'd be able to get into Ruby as my personal guest tonight, and if you like it and have a clean bill of health, you can apply for membership."

Of all of the times Blaine had wished he could have gone back to Ohio for Thanksgiving, this one was definitely up there. He wasn't going home this year for Thanksgiving since neither his mom nor him could afford the plane ticket, or the time off from work. And he wished, now more than ever, that he had going back to his mother's as an excuse. He knew what his roommate thought of his behaviors, and it wasn't that he didn't agree. No, Blaine fully believed that he was a submissive. He was just terrified of giving anyone that much control over his body. He had been extremely hurt by his high school boyfriend, and it wasn't until they had broken up and he had gone to therapy that he had learned that his consent was never really given and that he was coerced into sex each and every time they had it.

However, he was also tired of giving _him_ that control. _It's been years, and that bastard is still dictating how I'm living my life. Isn't that what Jenny helped me to understand, that I have control over my life and my body? I get to decide._

Blaine then recalled Mark's words. "A clean bill of health." Just yesterday, he'd received his latest test results in the mail. Even though he hadn't had sex in years, it was habit for him to get tested every few months. _Surely this isn't a coincidence. Maybe I'm meant to go to this club with him tonight._

"Is it really true that the sub really does hold a lot of the power in the relationship?" Blaine asked by way of answering Mark. This was the first time he had really talked to his roommate about the lifestyle and not just brushed the topic aside.

"The submissive is always allowed to stop anything at any time," Mark explained, surprised that Blaine was asking questions and trying his hardest to not let it show. "One of the things that I like most about Ruby is that everyone-Doms, switches, and subs-all have to have a safe word to even enter the play area. You can get in as my guest as I said, but you'll still have to fill out a limit sheet and have safe words to go in. That way, if you did decide to play with anyone, he would know what you are and are not okay with." _If he decides to go, I really hope Kurt is there. They'd be perfect for each other_ , Mark thought as he watched Blaine take in the information he had just been told.

"And, you wouldn't leave me there by myself?" Blaine asked, feeling both small and confident all at the same time. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he really wanted to go now. Almost like something was pulling him to go with his friend.

"I won't leave your side without your consent," Mark promised.

"Won't you be looking for your own sub to play with?" Blaine asked. "I don't want to be the reason you don't meet anyone."

"You will be my sole responsibility, Blaine," Mark explained. "I won't leave unless you find someone you want to talk to or play with. Sometimes, I just like to go and hang out. If there is someone who strikes my fancy, I will see if they are available to play on another date, and that will be perfectly okay with me. I just think this would be a really good thing for you to check out, and I'd rather not be distracted if you have any questions."

"I won't have to, like, wear a collar or assless chaps or anything like that, will I?" Blaine hesitantly asked. He didn't want to seem like he was making fun of anything, but he wasn't sure he would be comfortable in anything like that.

"No, you won't have to do anything like that," Mark chuckled. "They will give you a bracelet; you will get a purple one because you are an unattached submissive. Each color has meaning. For example, I will get an orange one because I'm an unattached Dominant. Unattached switches wear green. Attached Doms, subs, and switches wear red, blue, and yellow respectively. You can wear whatever clothes you like."

Blaine thought for a few more minutes before he finally spoke again. "I think I'd like to go."

"If you want to leave at any time, you just tell me, and we'll go, okay?" Mark said.

"Okay," Blaine agreed. "I'm going to go get ready. What time do you want to leave?"

"There's no school or work tomorrow for you, right?" Mark asked.

"Nope," Blaine replied. "I'm all done with everything until next Monday."

"Let's have supper first and then head there around 8:00," Mark offered.

"Sounds good," Blaine replied and got up from the couch.

Blaine was nervous and didn't eat a whole lot that night for supper. He knew he needed to eat something, though, and opted for a grilled chicken salad. While he was getting ready, he also Googled safe words to get an idea of what people used. The "color" system seemed to be pretty popular, and he knew just what he wanted his words to be. He took his time showering, making sure to clean every inch of his body thoroughly just in case his night ended with someone else, and then got dressed in dark skinny jeans and a light blue polo with a coordinating bowtie. He almost decided to not wear one, but for some reason, it felt off, wrong even.

Mark wanted to get to the club a little early since Blaine had to fill out the paperwork to be able to come in tonight, and he had to sign papers saying he would be responsible for Blaine since he wasn't a member yet. Blaine asked him if he would stay with him while he filled out the papers in case he had any questions, to which he agreed. The guest paperwork was minimal compared to the member paperwork. There were significantly less kinks to check off than there would have been if Blaine were applying for membership; so, it didn't take that long, and Blaine didn't have any questions about any of them.

"What do those mean?" Mark asked when Blaine wrote down his safewords. "I'll need to know in case you use one around me for whatever reason."

"They're red, yellow, and green in Tagalog," Blaine explained. "Red is pula, yellow is dilaw, and green is berde."

"Those are really cool, Blaine," Mark said. He loved that his friend had used his mother's native language, knowing how much her culture meant to him.

The two men went into the club and ordered a couple of drinks. Luckily, the club did not serve alcohol at all. They wanted their patrons to be 100% lucid and sober if they played there. The two of them talked about various aspects about the club, and a few guys came up to Mark to ask if he was there to play tonight. He politely turned each of them down and told them that he would either find them later or some other time.

Blaine was starting to feel bad for dragging his friend down and was about to say "pula" and bow out when _he_ walked into the room. _Holy hot damn!_ Blaine thought. _Please have an orange bracelet. Please have an orange bracelet_ , he chanted in his head.

"He does," Mark said.

"Fuck," Blaine whispered. "I said that out loud?"

Mark chuckled, "Yup, you sure did. That's Kurt."

"No fucking way!" Blaine said a little too loudly, earning some looks from the people at the next table, but thankfully, the music was up loud enough that no more than that heard him. "That's Kurt?"

"Sure is," Mark said with a grin. He somehow knew that if Blaine had a type, Kurt would be it. Hell, if Kurt and he weren't both Doms, he'd want him. "Do you want me to call him over here?"

"Not yet," Blaine said shyly. "I mean, if he comes over here on his own, that's fine. I don't want to seem desperate, though. He just walked in."

"Okay," Mark agreed and they continued to talk about various things for about the next 10 minutes until someone interrupted them.

"Hey, Mark," Kurt said. "How have you been?"

"Hey, Kurt," Mark answered. "I've been pretty good. Ready for a few days off of life. How have you been?"

"I can't complain," Kurt replied with a smile, taking peeks at Blaine every so often. "Work has been crazy for me with everyone wanting gowns for swanky Christmas parties coming up."

"I can imagine you've been pretty busy, then," Mark said. "I haven't seen you here in a while and thought you might have gotten yourself a permanent sub."

"Nope," Kurt said wiggling his orange bracelet at Mark, making sure the very pretty sub sitting next to him knew he was free. "Are you playing tonight?" he asked.

"I don't have any plans to," Mark answered. "Kurt, this is my friend and roommate, Blaine. Blaine, this is Kurt."

Kurt stuck out his hand toward Blaine and said, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Blaine said, and as he grabbed his hand, a shiver rolled through his body.

"Would you care to join me for a drink?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at Mark to see if he minded.

"Color?" Mark asked, wanting to check with his friend.

"Berde," Blaine said.

"If you leave, please text me," Mark instructed. "I'll be here all night if you don't."

"Okay," Blaine said with a chuckle. "See you later, Mark."

"Have fun!" Mark said and started looking around the room for the pretty guy named Paul that had come up and introduced himself earlier.

Once they found a table, Kurt asked if he could pull the curtain to give them a little more privacy to get to know one another. Blaine agreed, knowing that he could leave at any time.

"Do you need anything else to drink?" Kurt asked once they had sat down. "Or anything to eat? The food here is actually phenomenal."

"I'm okay for now, I think," Blaine answered. His palms were sweating, and he could feel drops of sweat running down his back as well. He was so nervous, and he had no idea why. It wasn't like he'd never talked to very attractive men before. However, he had never talked to anyone in a BDSM club where he'd had to list out what kinks he'd be okay with someone doing to or with him, and holy hell, he was now thinking of Kurt doing those things to him. _So hot..._

"Blaine," Kurt said in an authoritative tone, "take a breath. All I want to do is talk. This doesn't have to lead anywhere you don't dictate it leading."

With that, Blaine breathed. He remembered the techniques his therapist had taught him for when he was having a panic attack and made sure to fill up his lungs with air, hold it there for a few moments, and then blow all of the unhelpful thoughts and feelings running around in his head out. After a couple of breaths, he opened his eyes and found Kurt staring at him in concern.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said as he looked down at the table.

"There's absolutely nothing for you to be sorry about," Kurt replied. "Before we go any further, even if it's only talking, can you tell me your safewords?"

"I'm good to go is 'berde,' slow down is 'dilaw,' and 'pula' means stop," Blaine repeated, the direct question helping him to calm down further.

"Those are beautiful," Kurt commented.

"My mom is from the Philippines," Blaine explained. "They're in Tagalog, which is the dialect she speaks."

"Would it be alright if I asked you a couple of questions before we go much further?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine just nodded.

"I need a verbal answer, Blaine," Kurt replied firmly.

"You can ask, Kurt," Blaine said, hoping Kurt wasn't mad at him for not following some sort of rule he didn't know about.

"Thank you," he said. "The first question is...would you like another drink or anything to eat?"

"I'm not hungry, but another iced tea would be nice," Blaine responded.

Kurt grabbed the tablet on the table and put an order in for an iced tea, a lemonade, and an appetizer platter. "I haven't eaten much today, so I ordered some snacks along with our drinks. You don't have to eat any, but you're welcome to share if you change your mind."

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine replied.

"The second question," Kurt began. "Have you ever played with anyone else before?"

"No, Kurt," Blaine said. He wasn't sure how much information he was supposed to give, so he only gave what he was asked to, hoping it was the right thing to do.

"Are you looking to play tonight?" Kurt asked, not at all deterred by the fact that Blaine was seemingly brand new to this.

"I'm not sure," Blaine answered honestly. "I'm open to it as long as you promise you'll stop if I say pula." He was firm with this answer. He was taking control of this aspect of his life.

"Of course I will," Kurt exclaimed. "I have never, nor will I ever, ignore a safeword. Has someone done that before?"

"Not exactly," Blaine replied. "The only guy I've ever been with wasn't very nice to me. And, it's taken me, shit...5 years to even get this far. I know I'm kind of a mess, and I will completely understand if you get up and leave now, but...I don't know, Kurt. Something…"

"Seems right between us?" Kurt offered when Blaine couldn't finish his sentence.

Blaine nodded; his eyes were watering slightly, and he whispered, "Yes."

"You're really brave," Kurt said. "It takes a lot of courage to come to a place like this after being hurt."

"Mark seemed to think it would be good for me," Blaine chuckled. "He's been trying to get me to come here for a couple of years, ever since he learned what happened with my ex. He also knows my tendencies lean toward a more submissive nature and thought that, with the right Dom, I might thrive."

"He's a smart guy," Kurt said. "Would you allow me to show you how good this could be? How good I think we could be?"

Blaine thought for a moment, not wanting to jump into anything he might regret later. After their drinks and food had been delivered, Blaine finally answered him.

"There's something about you that all of my instincts are telling me to trust. Actually, they're screaming at me to never let you go."

Kurt laughed a little around his pizza roll. "You felt it, too, then, huh?"

"The shiver?" Blaine clarified.

"Yes," Kurt answered. "My mom always told me the story of how she and my dad met, that it was like electricity the first time they held hands. I always loved that story. Anyway, I think it means we should give this a shot and see how it goes."

"Okay," Blaine replied, ready to put his life in this beautiful man's hands.

"We have options, Blaine," Kurt said. "We can talk for the remainder of the evening, we can talk for a little bit and then go play, or we can leave right now and go play. What would you like to do? There's no right or wrong answer here."

Again, Blaine took a couple of moments to really think about his choices and what he'd like to do. "I would like to talk for a little bit and then go play."

"Would you like to play here or at one of our places?" Kurt asked, secretly pleased that Blaine wanted to play. He knew they wouldn't go very far tonight, but just being able to touch this man's body was getting Kurt so hard in his very fashionable pants, it was ridiculous.

"If it would be alright with you, can we stay here?" Blaine asked.

"That's fine with me," Kurt replied. "If it would make you feel more comfortable, you could tell Mark that we're going to play in Room 3. It's the one I always reserve when I'm here, that way I know where everything is."

Blaine hesitated for a moment before getting his phone out and texting Mark. He sat there, waiting for a response, thinking about something he wanted to ask but didn't know what the etiquette was or if it was okay for him to ask a question. A response came quickly; Mark let him know that he would wait at the club for him, and they could catch a cab home together unless he heard otherwise from Blaine.

"You can ask me questions, too, you know," Kurt said, sensing that Blaine might have something to say.

Blaine looked at him and said without thinking, "Can you read my mind? I was literally just thinking that I wanted to ask you something but didn't know if that was an okay thing for me to do or not."

"I can't read minds," Kurt replied with a smile. "I have gotten very good at reading people's body language, though, and you were acting like someone who had a question and either didn't know if they could ask it or didn't know how to ask it."

"Okay," Blaine started. "How...how many people have you played with? Is that question even appropriate for me to ask?"

"It's absolutely appropriate for you to ask that," Kurt told him. "I've played longterm with two guys and have had several that I play around with from time to time. I am always safe and fair. If you want, I can pull up my profile with the club, and you can see my history. It also shows what my hard and soft limits are."

"Since I've never done this before, what's the typical thing to do?" Blaine asked.

"It varies from person to person really," Kurt explained. "I like to make sure my subs know what they're getting into. I'm pretty transparent with my profile and answering questions like I've done with you. Mark is, too, I think, with those he plays with. There are some out there who don't do this, though. Some guys won't pick up when their subs are uneasy or are hesitant about things."

"You did, though," Blaine whispered. "You just knew, and we just met."

"Like I said, I've been reading people for a long time," Kurt replied. He pulled up his profile on the tablet and turned it toward Blaine.

The list was VERY comprehensive, and there were some things that Blaine honestly didn't know what they were. If he did this more than just for tonight, he'd definitely need to educate himself a little more. As it was, he strangely felt very safe with Kurt.

"Um," Blaine said after he was done looking at Kurt's profile. "Should I show you mine, too?"

"I'd like it if you would," Kurt replied. "I want to know your limits and make sure I don't come close to crossing any of them."

"How do I do that?" Blaine asked.

Kurt showed him how to access his profile on the tablet and saw the very scarce list of limits. He knew that since Blaine was a guest, anyone who played with him would stick to only the things listed on the checklist until they were a member, if they chose to become one.

"If we play more than just tonight, which will be up to you, I'd like to talk more about some of your limits," Kurt said. "It's not that there's anything wrong with them or that I want to change them; I just want to understand them better."

"That would be okay with me," Blaine replied. "For some reason, I have the feeling that I'll want to play again with you. There's just something about you that is so calming and makes me want to relinquish control, which to be honest, kind of terrifies me but also exhilarates me at the same time."

Kurt smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Okay, so here's what we're going to do. I want you to go into Room 3 and get into whatever state of undress you want and position yourself wherever you feel most comfortable. This is not a test. There are no right or wrong answers. I honestly just want you to be comfortable. I will come in in 10 minutes."

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine said and stood up.

"The rooms are through that door," Kurt instructed, pointing to a black door after he'd opened the curtain. "You'll need my code to get in. It's 1130."

Blaine nodded and then headed toward the black door in the back. He pressed in the code, found Room 3, put the code in again, and then breathed. Sure, he was nervous, but something felt so incredibly right about the whole night at the same time. It wasn't anything he could describe, and right now, he was okay with that. He wanted to get out of his head, and it seemed like letting Kurt take control was the way to do that.

Without thinking at all, Blaine took off his shirt, shoes, socks, and pants and folded them neatly, putting them on the table, leaving himself in his tight, blue boxer briefs. The next thing he needed to do was position himself somewhere comfortable. He saw a chair, bed, and a pad on the floor. The chair didn't look appealing at all, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to kneel for anybody yet. So, he sat on the bed, hands in his lap and eyes closed. He was trying to calm his mind and be in that place where he was free from all of the outside crap he had to deal with.

Blaine must have been able to get himself there, because the next thing he knew, Kurt was in front of him, touching his face gently to get his attention. He opened his eyes and looked into the pools of blue that were staring, it seemed, into his innermost soul.

"Hi," Blaine breathed out.

"Hi," Kurt replied with a smile. "Are you already floaty?"

"A little," Blaine said. "Jenny, that's my old therapist, taught me how to really calm my mind. Maybe it got too calm?"

"No," Kurt responded as he stroked Blaine's cheek and jawline. "Calm is good. Would you like to float some more?"

"Please, Kurt," Blaine borderline begged.

"I will always give you what you need," Kurt said. "Can you lay back on the bed, on your back?"

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine said and complied with what he was asked to do. He really wanted to close his eyes again. Just as he was about to, Kurt started unbuttoning his shirt. _Wow_ , he thought. _He's so beautiful and muscular, and fuck, I'm getting hard now just from his bare chest._

Blaine closed his eyes and tried to get himself under control. He heard, in his periphery, Kurt taking off his pants, too, and he assumed his socks and shoes as well. On his checklist, he did say that he was okay with nudity, so this wasn't anything unexpected. The next thing he knew, there was a dip in the bed next to him, and he opened his eyes again. Kurt was sitting next to him and was reaching out to simply touch Blaine's skin with his fingertips.

"You're stunning, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "I can honestly say you are the most beautiful man I've ever laid eyes on, and I knew the moment I saw the purple bracelet on your wrist that I had to at least talk to you. It was almost like I was being drawn to you somehow. Like there was a magnet behind you, pulling me inch by inch toward your table." As he talked, he continued to run his fingertips over Blaine's chest, arms, face, and down his legs, never touching where he was clothed though.

"I felt it, too," Blaine whispered back, feeling if he spoke any louder he would break some sort of bubble around them.

"Tonight, I want to get to know your body," Kurt said.

"Please, Kurt," Blaine begged. "Do with me what you wish."

"What are your safewords?"

"Berde, dilaw, pula," Blaine answered as if it were already second nature to use them.

"I want you to promise me that you will use them anytime you feel uncomfortable," Kurt commanded.

"I promise, Kurt," Blaine replied.

With that, Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine on the mouth. The shiver that they both felt when they shook hands was nothing compared to the sparks that they felt when their lips touched. Blaine shamelessly moaned into Kurt's mouth and dropped it open when Kurt licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

They kissed for several minutes until both were panting for air. As they pulled away, Blaine caught a glimpse of Kurt's eyes, and he had an immediate reaction. There was something there, something hidden in those beautiful, deep blues that just screamed dominance. Blaine knew, from just one look, that Kurt could do things to him he'd never imagined, take him apart and put him together again in so many ways. Something like that with any other person might have frightened him, sent him careening back to thoughts of his last relationship. But with Kurt? Those thoughts just made him feel safe and protected. They made him want to tear down any walls he'd built around himself and let Kurt in to walk freely.

And just like that, the man that he'd been kissing moments ago became the most dangerous person in the world.

As Blaine accepted the next kiss, he knew that regardless of whether he ended up broken or built anew, he would take the chance.


	3. Three

"So here's what we're going to do," Kurt said casually after their kiss broke. "I'm going to get to know this gorgeous body. You can cum as many times as you would like, but we're not going to be done until I say we are or you safeword."

"Oh. My. God. Please," Blaine panted. As he said that, the checkboxes he'd marked on the paperwork he'd filled out raced through his head. _Nudity. Masturbation. Fellatio. Rimming. Fingering. Multiple orgasms. Light bondage._

"I'm not going to bind you for this," Kurt said. "If we continue this thing between us and I learn more about you, we can explore that, but for tonight, I just want you to feel. And, I'll likely let you know what I'm doing from time to time. If we continue to play after this, I might not do this all of the time, but for tonight, I will if I want to. Color?"

"Berde, berde, berde," Blaine chanted.

"Do you think you can keep your hands on the headboard?" Kurt asked.

Blaine tilted his head back to look behind him. He hadn't really noticed the bed when he walked in. As he was noticing it now, though, he saw that it was black metal and consisted of 10 blocks that he was certain could be used for multiple things. He slipped his hands around two of the lower rungs and got comfortable.

"Berde, Kurt," Blaine said, and as he said Kurt's name, another thought came into his mind. He did his best to push it away; his directive was to feel, not think. So, he closed his eyes and tried to rid his mind of any thoughts that weren't Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt said softly as he ran the pad of his index finger along Blaine's collarbone, hoping that it was a soothing gesture, "did you have something you wanted to say? Your forehead got all scrunchy after you said my name, and then, when you closed your eyes, it didn't relax."

"You really do know how to read people," Blaine said in awe. With Kurt's gentle smile, Blaine said what was on his mind. "I feel like I should call you Sir or something, but I'm not sure if that's what I need to do or not. I just don't want to break any rules before we even get started."

"So far, the only rule-as you've called it-I've made is that you feel," Kurt clarified. He could tell that he was going to need to be very explicit in what he was expecting. "I would rather, for tonight at least, you call me Kurt. If we continue to play, we can discuss what we call each other. Tonight, though, you can call me by my name, and I'll call you by yours. If you slip up at any time and do call me Sir or something else, that's fine, too. Whatever feels most comfortable for you, that's what I want you to do. I might call you some pet names, too. Tonight is really about us getting to know each other."

"Okay, Kurt," Blaine said, relieved. His forehead was unwrinkled now, and he was back to feeling calm. He really, really liked how Kurt was touching his collarbone. It felt rhythmic almost.

"Good boy," Kurt said and rewarded Blaine with a gentle kiss to the lips.

Blaine's entire body shivered at that phrase; it did something to him, something deep in his core, and he knew that it was something he would have to think about later because right now, Kurt's fingertips were moving up his armpit and toward his hands that were gripping the headboard. His touch was so gentle yet firm. It was as if he was trying to memorize every inch of Blaine's arm.

"How are your hands holding up?" Kurt asked. "I plan on keeping you like this for a while, and I want to make sure they're not getting tired."

Blaine took account of how his hands were feeling, not wanting to answer without thinking it through. "They're fine right now, Kurt. Is it okay if I 'dilaw' if I need a little bit of a break?"

"That would be a perfect time for you to suggest I slow down," Kurt replied and gave Blaine another rewarding kiss. Then, Kurt moved his fingertips to Blaine's other arm and repeated the same touches as he had just done.

Blaine was hard. He was so hard just from the touches that he was certain it wouldn't take much at all to push him over the edge. Sure, he masturbated like any other guy would. But this, having a man, a fucking Adonis, next to him, touching him... That was something he wasn't used to, and it had him harder than he remembered being in a very long time.

Just when Blaine thought he couldn't get any harder, he did. Kurt had started trailing kisses and licks where his fingertips had explored.

"Aah…" Blaine moaned at the sensations Kurt was eliciting.

"You can be loud in here, Blaine," Kurt said between kitten licks. "The rooms are soundproof, and I am loving the noises you're making. Can you feel how much they're turning me on?"

Just then, Blaine did feel just how much what Kurt was doing was affecting the Dom. He could feel the very solid outline of Kurt's engorged cock, and he moaned again, this time louder.

"Mmmmmmhhhhh." _Fuck, he's fucking huge_ , Blaine thought.

"I'm glad you think so," Kurt replied.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Blaine asked, trying not to be embarrassed.

"You did," Kurt said and gave him a kiss on the lips. "And, I don't mind one bit."

"That's the second time that's happened this evening," Blaine admitted.

"What is?" Kurt asked between kisses on Blaine's right arm now.

"It's the second time I thought I was thinking something and ended up saying it out loud," Blaine replied.

"What was the first?" Kurt asked.

"When you walked in, I thought I was chanting in my head, 'Please have an orange bracelet,' and I apparently was not because Mark answered me and said that you did," Blaine answered.

"And, I had never been happier in my life than to see that you were wearing a purple bracelet," Kurt replied and kissed said bracelet. "I'm going to straddle you now. Color?"

"So berde," Blaine panted, staring directly into Kurt's ever-changing blue eyes.

Kurt repositioned himself and sat on Blaine's thighs, dragging his ass over Blaine's straining, blue boxer briefs until he was comfortable. He was not expecting Blaine to cum then.

"KURT!" Blaine shouted as Kurt's ass drug over his throbbing cock, and his orgasm hit him like a freight train. He wasn't even aware that his back was arched off of the bed, that he was gripping the headboard so tightly his knuckles were turning white, or that Kurt was stroking him through his briefs, working him through his orgasm.

"You're gorgeous when you cum, Blaine," Kurt said after it seemed like oversensitivity was kicking in.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine said breathily. He was starting to float again and was glad that Kurt was there to keep him grounded.

"I'm going to continue now," Kurt said and leaned forward to kiss and lick Blaine's neck and collarbone area, straying every few kisses to Blaine's armpits. "Your body tastes exquisite."

"Mmmmmm," Blaine moaned. "That feels so good."

Kurt was silently cheering that Blaine was enjoying what he was doing, even more so that he wasn't turned off by his love of his armpits. This had been a problem for some of the men he'd played with in the past. As he moved down Blaine's body, he was happy to discover that his nipples were very sensitive.

"Have you ever thought about getting these pierced?" Kurt asked as he licked and nibbled on Blaine's left nipple before moving to the right one.

"Never, nggg, had anyone, ahhh, do this to them, mmmm, before," Blaine said. "Would it feel, haaaa, like this?"

"I'm not sure what _this_ feels like," Kurt chuckled, which made Blaine moan since his mouth was still right up against Blaine's nipple. "I certainly like mine, though, and your nipples seem as sensitive as mine are."

Blaine opened his eyes and looked down; sure enough, Kurt had a single little ring through each of his nipples. "How in the hell did I miss those?" he asked huskily.

"Hmmm," Kurt moaned around Blaine's left nipple again. He really loved the sounds Blaine was making, and he really loved when guys' nipples were this sensitive. Kurt had been known, on more than one occasion, to make a guy cum just by doing this.

Kurt continued his trail of kisses, licks, and tiny nibbles down Blaine's torso, scooting himself down little by little as he went. When he reached the waistband of Blaine's briefs, he licked around the top, then moved to Blaine's inner thigh. He took a deep breath in and continued his task.

"Please," Blaine begged.

"Please, what, Blaine?" Kurt asked as he continued his kisses and licks.

"Please… touch me," Blaine panted.

Kurt giggled. "I am touching you." As if to make his point, Kurt ran his fingertips up and down Blaine's torso, never once stopping what he was doing with his mouth.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it," Blaine sassed and earned himself a harder-than-nibble bite to the inside of the thigh Kurt was kissing.

"Patience, Blaine," Kurt said firmly. "I know what you need and want. You can safeword anytime you want to stop, you know. I intend to do exactly what I said earlier. Do you remember what it was I said I was going to do?"

"You said that you were going to get to know my body, that I could cum as many times as I'd like, but that we'd be done when you said we were or I safeworded."

"I am a man of my word, Blaine," Kurt replied, now kissing Blaine's knees and moving to his shins.

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine said and enjoyed the attention he was getting. He realized that while the bite had hurt, it had also felt good. _I'll need to remember that later._ He breathed a breath of relief that he hadn't accidentally said that out loud.

Kurt stopped at his ankles and sat up. "I am not a foot person," Kurt said. "I will rub them if you would like, but it's a hard limit for me to put my mouth on them."

"I don't need them rubbed, Kurt," Blaine replied.

"I'm going to take these off now. Color?" Kurt asked as he reached for the waistband of Blaine's cum-soaked boxer briefs.

"Berde," Blaine whimpered.

Kurt hooked his fingers around the waistband and tapped Blaine's hips to signal him to lift up. Once Blaine's briefs were on the floor, Kurt looked at Blaine with lust-filled eyes. "I'm going to continue what I was doing. Color?"

"Beeeeerrrrrrde," Blaine said with a moan. "So fucking berde, Kurt."

Kurt began licking and kissing around Blaine's hips, nibbling here and there when Blaine started grunting. The smell was intoxicating to Kurt, and Blaine's moans turned him on more than he ever thought a noise could. Kurt continued to move inward toward Blaine's pulsing cock. He was delightfully surprised to find that Blaine was trimmed and well groomed. It made what he was about to do far less challenging.

Blaine's eyes were shut tight. He knew if he looked at what Kurt was doing, he was likely to cum again. This was, by far, the most erotic experience of his life, and he knew that it would be one he would remember forever. Keeping his eyes shut was a lost cause the moment he felt Kurt licking up his last orgasm.

"F-fuck," Blain groaned.

"You taste delicious," Kurt said and then returned to what he was doing with a renewed vigor. He thought that he could very quickly get addicted to Blaine's cum. He was very thorough in cleaning Blaine up, and when he took one of Blaine's balls in his mouth, he heard Blaine gasp. When he took the other one in his mouth, he heard him quietly beg, "Please."

Kurt slowly licked around Blaine's cock, still cleaning up his last orgasm as well as the pre-cum he was steadily leaking. When he felt like Blaine was close to bursting, he engulfed Blaine's entire cock until it hit the back of his throat and hummed at the feel and taste of him.

"HRNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG," Blaine shouted. "I'm gonna… Kurt, I'm gonna… Please."

Kurt sensed that Blaine was trying to warn him in case he wanted to pull off, which was the absolute farthest thing from Kurt's mind. He wanted every single drop that Blaine had to offer.

"AHHHHHHH!" Blaine screamed as he came for the second time tonight. "Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt." He chanted his name until he was simply breathing it out on every exhale, limbs boneless. Blaine couldn't ever remember feeling more loose and free and light in his life.

Kurt moved back up Blaine's body, kissing every patch of skin he could reach along the way. When his mouth reached Blaine's ear, he whispered, "You are phenomenal." Kurt then released one of Blaine's hands, massaged it, and then repeated the gesture for the other one.

"I'd like for you to turn over now. Color?"

"Berde," Blaine purred.

Kurt got off of Blaine and helped him to turn over on his stomach. He placed Blaine's hands back on the headboard. With his head resting on the pillow, his sub looked like he could fall asleep like this. Kurt started off by kissing down each of Blaine's arms and then the back of his neck. As he proceeded down Blaine's back, he found that licking the contours of it was something both of them really enjoyed. He again skipped Blaine's ass, knowing that that was where he wanted to end this little session.

After Kurt had trailed kisses and licks up and down Blaine's legs, he made his way back up to his perfect, perky ass. "Your ass should come with a warning label," Kurt said as he just ran his fingers up and down the cheeks. "It's the definition of perfection. Color?"

Blaine paused. He really wanted this. Why was he hesitating then?

Kurt got off of Blaine and laid down beside him. "Blaine?"

"I'm sorry," Blaine said.

"No apologizing, remember?" Kurt said gently and ran a fingertip across Blaine's cheek. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"I'm not sure," Blaine said. "Maybe if I just talk, I'll figure it out?"

"Go ahead," Kurt said gently.

"Okay. Um… It's just that I've never had that done to me, and I'm not sure if I'll like it or not. That area has never been gently touched by anyone but myself, and I don't want to freak out if you do something that I don't like. And, I can't see what you're doing, so I'm not sure if that will help or not; but, everything has felt so amazing so far, and I just don't want to ruin it."

"Thank you for telling me, Blaine," Kurt said and then rewarded Blaine with a kiss to his lips. "Part of what's really great about these types of relationships is that they're built on complete and total trust. You've just met me tonight, so of course, I would never expect you to trust me completely, especially after you've been hurt in the past. Another thing that a D/s relationship can do is help you to stretch your boundaries. I will stop if you say 'pula.' I will stay here until you're back in the right headspace, and then, we can exchange numbers if you'd like to meet again. Or, we can go our separate ways."

Blaine's eyes got wide at the thought of never seeing Kurt again.

"I can tell that that last option isn't one that you want, correct?"

"I don't want that; you're right," Blaine said. "I do feel safe with you, safer than I've felt around anyone in a very long time. I really want this, Kurt. I want you to keep doing what you want to do. Can we… Is there any way we can find a way for you to do that and me see you? I think that might help."

"Good boy," Kurt praised and surged forward for another kiss, this one lasting much longer than the last. Blaine swallowed Kurt's moans in his mouth as he was practically devouring him at the moment.

"You really want to rim me, don't you?" Blaine said breathily when their kiss broke.

"You have no idea how much," Kurt growled. "Turn over on your back, hands above your head like before."

Blaine immediately turned over and followed Kurt's commands.

"I'm not sure if you noticed when you came in, but this bed can be used for all kinds of purposes. All of the beds here at Ruby can," Kurt began to explain as he got something down from the canopy.

"I think maybe I was too nervous to really take much in about the room, Kurt," Blaine answered truthfully.

"These will help hold your legs up so that you don't have to," Kurt explained as he got the suspension straps down and in place. "Color?"

"Berde," Blaine mewled. "I…"

"You're free to talk at any time, Blaine," Kurt said as he started to hook Blaine's left leg up in the strap.

"I think I'm really going to like these," he confessed with a blush on his cheeks.

"I think we're both really going to like them," Kurt countered. He got Blaine's right leg up next, and before doing anything else, he checked with Blaine to make sure he was comfortable.

"How does it feel?" Kurt asked.

Blaine wiggled around a little and found that he was quite content like this. "They feel good, Kurt. Nothing is pinching or anything like that. I feel-exposed."

"You are exposed, Blaine," Kurt said with lust in his eyes. "I'm going to need you to adjust the rest of your body just a little bit though. Can you scoot yourself down toward the foot of the bed just a little?"

Blaine gave him a confused look but followed his directions without hesitation.

Sensing his confusion, Kurt explained, "I want you to be a little more opened up for me." Once Blaine was where Kurt wanted him, he checked to make sure he was still comfortable.

"I'm berde, Kurt," Blaine said confidently. "It feels really, really good."

"I'm glad," Kurt said. He leaned in and gave Blaine one more kiss before kissing down his body. He stopped to give attention to each of his nipples and then swallowed his cock down for a few bobs. Kurt kitten licked Blaine's balls and then licked down his perineum.

"Mmmmmh, you smell amazing," Kurt hummed. He started off just licking around the rim but not touching it just yet.

Blaine was a blissed-out mess. He was doing his best not to move an inch, which was hard because he simultaneously wanted to arch his back and push his ass into Kurt's face all at the same time.

Kurt then took long swipes at Blaine's rim with his tongue. He licked from back to front and then blew gentle air back down.

"Hrnnngggg," Blaine groaned. _Why do people ever do anything besides this?_

"Because there are things like adult responsibilities that have to be done every once in a while, Blaine," Kurt replied with a chuckle. "I promise, though, each time we play, I'll do this for you."

"You make me lose all sense of propriety," Blaine moaned as Kurt started running his tongue in circles around Blaine's rim. "My brain to mouth filter just goes out the door, and I'm saying everything I'm thinking."

"I really don't mind," Kurt said and then started to stick the point of his tongue in Blaine's hole.

"Holy shit!" Blaine cursed. "This is amazing."

Kurt continued to delve deeper and deeper into Blaine. His chin was a slobbery mess, and his tongue was getting a little tired; but, he was not going to stop until Blaine came for a third time.

"I'm going to use a finger. Color?" Kurt asked as he put his middle finger into his mouth to get it ready.

"Berde," Blaine keened. He hoped that Kurt would make him cum again. He also knew that all it would take would be one brush over his prostate, and he'd be shooting all over himself.

Kurt got his tongue back into Blaine and gently worked his finger in beside it. He loved that he could taste even more of this beautifully submissive man. Once he got his finger all of the way in and his tongue in as far as he could get it, Kurt started wiggling his finger around to find that one, special spot.

"FUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK!" Blaine screamed as his third orgasm hit. He wasn't aware, but he was rocking into Kurt's face and finger.

When he had finished, Kurt extracted his finger and tongue from Blaine and began the process of cleaning him up with his tongue. Blaine was shaking, so Kurt made sure to have a hand on him at all times and was conveying words of praise and adoration between licks.

"You're so beautiful, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "So beautifully submissive. You're perfect. You've done everything I've asked you to do, and you've done it so wonderfully." After he was done cleaning up Blaine's cum, he released Blaine's hands in the same fashion he had done the last time and released his legs one at a time, too, massaging them before setting them back on the bed.

Blaine...Blaine was floating somewhere where there was no worry. He could hear everything Kurt was saying, and he could feel everything Kurt was doing. Never in his life had he ever felt this taken care of. He was thinking that this was something he could do forever. Well, he thought he was thinking it, at least.

"We can do this for as long as you'd like, Blaine," Kurt said.

"Hi," Blaine said as he opened his eyes. Kurt was now laying down next to him and was running his fingers through his curls.

"Hello there," Kurt replied with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't resist leaning in and giving him a kiss.

It turned Blaine on more than he ever thought it would to taste himself, all of himself, on Kurt's tongue. In that moment, a thought hit him.

"Can I suck you?" Blaine asked bluntly.

"Are you asking because you want to or because you feel you need to return a favor or something?" Kurt asked. "Tonight was supposed to be about me getting to know your body."

"I guess it's a little bit of both," Blaine answered honestly. "I don't know much about D/s relationships, but what I do know is that they're a partnership. Sometimes, it will be all about me and my pleasure, and sometimes, it will be about you and yours. Can't it be that it's about our pleasure, too, though? I want to give you pleasure if you'll let me."

"You really are perfect," Kurt sighed.

"I'm not perfect," Blaine replied. "Far from it. But maybe… maybe I'm perfect for you?"

"If you're comfortable, you can suck me," Kurt said.

Blaine hesitantly leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss. "Thank you."

Blaine sat up and put his thumbs under the waistband of Kurt's tight, black boxer briefs and checked in with him. At Kurt's nod, Blaine began to lower them. And, what he saw rendered his mind blank.


	4. Toys

"Holy. Fucking. Shit," Blaine choked out.

"You like that, huh?" Kurt asked with a smirk. He loved seeing the reaction of his subs when they realized that he had a Jacob's Ladder piercing. "And before you ask, yes; it did hurt, and it took about two and a half months to heal."

"That is the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life," Blaine panted out.

"I'm glad," Kurt said as he reached down and grabbed his erection, giving it a few strokes. "I believe you were going to suck me?"

Blaine got in a comfortable position and started licking up and down Kurt's dick. The barbells felt amazing on his tongue. _I bet they'd feel even better inside of me._ With that thought, Blaine began to sink his mouth down around Kurt's cock as far as he could go. Kurt was huge, and he could only get about half way down. _That's definitely something I'm going to have to work on_.

"Nnngh fuck," Kurt groaned, one hand resting on Blaine's head and the other grabbing the headboard. He didn't want to push Blaine; he just wanted to let him know that he was there.

Blaine moaned around Kurt. He hadn't given a blowjob in several years, and he just hoped that he was doing okay. By the sounds Kurt was emitting, he figured he was. Kurt wasn't nearly as vocal as Blaine had been, but he was definitely making sure that Blaine knew he was liking what he was doing.

"Blaine, baby, I'm going to cum," Kurt warned him and was tugging gently at his hair. Blaine was having none of that, though. He redoubled his efforts and sucked harder and deeper. "BLAINE!" Kurt shouted as he came down Blaine's throat.

"You taste delicious," Blaine said, parroting Kurt's words from earlier.

"Come cuddle me," Kurt instructed. "I want to hold you for a little bit."

Blaine scooted up next to Kurt and cuddled him, his once-again hard cock nestled up against Kurt's hip. He didn't want release again. Sucking Kurt off had turned him on, though, and he knew he'd be jerking off and replaying tonight when he got home.

After several minutes of quiet and cuddles, Kurt broke the silence. "How do you think tonight went?"

"I enjoyed it a lot," Blaine answered. "When I was nervous, you immediately picked up on it and got me to tell you. I feel like there's a lot for me to learn about this way of life, but you made me feel very comfortable at every turn. And, I love how you checked in with me. It's not something I would expect all the time, but I really appreciated it tonight."

"Good boy," Kurt said and kissed Blaine's forehead. "Do you think you'd like to do this again?"

"If it were with you, absolutely," Blaine answered without hesitation. "I don't know, Kurt; you just have a way of reading me and making me feel safe and vulnerable at the same time. I liked it, and I would love to explore more of this life with you."

"I'd like that, too," Kurt replied and kissed Blaine's forehead again.

Just then, the boys heard a phone vibrating. Kurt looked at the clock and noticed how late it had gotten.

"That might be Mark," Blaine said. "I wonder if he's ready to leave or if he's telling me he's leaving with someone."

"You'd better get up and check," Kurt instructed.

Blaine got off of the bed and went over to where his pants were folded up. He extracted his phone and laughed.

 **From Mark (11:45):** You must be having a hell of a good time back there!

 **From Blaine (11:46):** Are you going home with someone?

 **From Mark (11:46):** No. I said I'd wait for you. I'm sitting here with Paul, but he's getting ready to go home; I'm going to be all lonely.

Blaine laughed again. "Mark's friend is getting ready to go home, and he said he was going to be all lonely now."

"Let's get dressed to go out and join him, then," Kurt suggested.

"Ok, Kurt," Blaine replied, sent a text back to Mark saying they would be out in a few minutes, and started putting his pants on without his underwear.

"Hold on," Kurt said before Blaine was able to get his foot in his pants. "You can wear mine home if you'd like," and he held up his tight, black boxer briefs to Blaine.

"What will you wear?" Blaine asked.

"These pants show lines really badly," Kurt said in lieu of an answer.

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine replied and took the proffered briefs. As he pulled them on, he couldn't help but feel that Kurt was with him, touching him, even though he was standing a couple of feet away, putting on his own clothes.

"I'd like to meet with you again this weekend if you're not busy," Kurt said after they were both fully dressed. It was only Tuesday, and surely, Blaine would have plans with his family for the holiday. "I should be back in town Saturday afternoon, so if you were free, we could meet up Saturday night."

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"I'm flying back to Ohio tomorrow to have Thanksgiving with my dad and step-mom," Kurt replied.

"No way," Blaine said. "I'm from Ohio, too."

"What part?" Kurt asked.

"Columbus," Blaine answered. "I went to Dalton Academy in Westerville for High School, though."

"My school competed against them in Glee Club," Kurt said. "I went to McKinley High in Lima."

"They always had great talent when we faced them," Blaine replied. "I was in The Warblers. What year did you graduate? Maybe we competed against each other."

"Blaine," Kurt asked cautiously, "how old do you think I am?"

"I don't know," Blaine said. "I'm guessing you're a few years older than me, so maybe 25?"

"Add 10 to that, and you've got it," Kurt said. "I'm 35 and graduated in 2003."

"Oh," Blaine said. He thought for a few moments and then spoke again. "Your age doesn't bother me. Not the slightest bit."

"You're really special, Blaine," Kurt said in awe. He had never felt flutters like this before, and he wasn't entirely sure how to handle them. So, he decided to go back to the competition discussion. "Okay, so we probably didn't compete against each other then."

"No, probably not," Blaine answered with a grin. "To answer your earlier question, I'd love to meet you again when you get back. I'd love to meet Saturday night, like you suggested. I have class and student teaching on Monday, so I'd rather not be out late."

"That's perfect," Kurt said. "Can I have your phone number? Maybe we can spend some of the next few days getting to know each other better?"

"I'd really like that, Kurt," Blaine replied and put his number in Kurt's phone. Kurt then sent him a message so he would have his contact information.

"You ready?" Kurt asked.

"Let's go," Blaine said, and they went back out to the main club room and immediately spotted Mark.

The trio hung out and talked for a little longer and then decided to all go home around 12:30. Kurt made Blaine promise to text him when he made it home, even though he knew Mark was with him.

 **From Blaine (1:05):** We made it home, Kurt. I'm going to take a shower and then head to bed.

 **From Kurt (1:06):** Thank you for letting me know, Blaine. Think about me in the shower, and I'll talk with you tomorrow.

 **From Blaine (1:08):** Yes, Kurt. Sleep well.

 **From Kurt (1:08):** You, too.

Blaine did as Kurt told him to and thought about him in the shower. He thought about his tongue on Blaine's ass and his nipple piercings and his dick piercings and, "NNNNGGGGGHHHHH." Blaine tried to keep his moan muffled as to not alert Mark to what he was doing. Mark gave him a wink when Blaine walked through the living room toward his bedroom, though. Blaine blushed and ducked his head, saying a quiet "good night" on his way past his roommate. By the time he hit his bed, he passed out and had the best sleep he had had in years.

The next morning, Blaine woke up feeling better than he could ever remember. He wasn't sure if it was the four orgasms or the dominance that was exerted over him last night. What he did know, though, was that he definitely wanted more of it. Beside him, he heard his phone _ding,_ and when he looked at it, he realized that was probably what had woke him up. It was a reminder _ding_ that signaled him to an unread text message.

 **From Kurt (9:30):** Good morning, Blaine! I hope this doesn't wake you up. I realized I never did ask you what you were doing for the holiday, and I was curious.

 **From Blaine (9:35):** Good morning, Kurt. I think the _ding_ might have woken me up, but that's okay. I needed to get up anyway. To answer your question, I'm staying here for the holiday.

 **From Kurt (9:36):** I'm sorry I woke you up, and if you say it's okay, I'll believe you. Is your family traveling here to be with you?

 **From Blaine (9:37):** Sady, no; they're not. I wish we could see each other, but it's just not in the cards this time.

 **From Kurt (9:38):** I don't want to pry, so please feel free to not answer. I'm just curious why it's not in the cards?

 **From Blaine (9:39):** It's not prying. If we're going to try to be in a relationship of this nature, I figure that honesty is the number one priority, right? To answer your question, my mom just found out that her work was going to allow her the time off, and then, the plane tickets were so outrageous that neither of us could justify paying the high prices last minute amounts. So, we decided to do Zoomsgiving instead.

 **From Kurt (9:42):** I just checked, and there are still a few seats left on my flight. I can get you a ticket, and you can go see your mom.

 _Holy shit_ , Blaine thought. _It's insanely tempting. I miss her so much, and Christmas is still up in the air right now because money will be tight then, too. Then again, I just met Kurt, and while I didn't get this sense from him, what if he is expecting something back in return?_

 **From Blaine (9:45):** That's a very generous offer, Kurt. I hope this won't affect anything between us, but I'm going to have to decline. We already have other plans, and I don't want her to have to stress out because I'm all of a sudden coming home. Plus, it's way too expensive.

 **From Kurt (9:46):** It really wouldn't be a big deal on my part. I won't try to pressure or push you to do it, either. I just wanted to let you know the offer was available. And no, it absolutely will not change anything between us. Thank you for being honest with me.

 _Not that big of a deal?_ Blaine thought.

 **From Blaine (9:47):** I will always do my best to be honest with you. It might take me awhile to be comfortable enough to tell you some things-and maybe that's something we can talk about soon-but as it pertains to us and what we're doing, I will be honest.

 **From Kurt (9:48):** Thank you, Blaine. I have to finish a few last minute things before I head to the airport this afternoon. Since I know that I woke you up, I'd like for you to eat some breakfast and then start looking over the membership stuff from Ruby, more specifically the limit list. That way, if you have any questions, you can either ask me or Mark about them. I'll send you a couple of links that might be helpful, too. There is a lot of not-so-good information online, and I want to make sure that, if you have questions, you get your information from a credible source.

 **From Kurt (9:51):** ; ;

 **From Blaine (9:52):** Yes, Kurt, and thank you.

 _Damn that feels good_ , Blaine thought as he let the command wash over him. He typically struggled with what to do on his days off and having this direction really helped.

 **From Kurt (9:52):** Good boy.

 _Oh, and that feels even better._ Blaine followed Kurt's instruction and got out of bed. After he'd eaten breakfast, he got dressed for the day and pulled up Ruby's website. Mark had left early that morning to drive to his parents' for the holiday. He had, of course, offered to take Blaine with him. Blaine had politely declined, and now, he was glad he had. He really wanted to have a little bit of time to himself to look over the membership stuff, and after looking through Kurt's limit list last night, he was certain those links would be his best friends today.

Blaine spent the rest of the day looking over the nine-page limits list from Ruby. He created a profile and started filling out the list. There were several things that intrigued him: sensation play, some of the sensory deprivation stuff, bondage, and the possibility of exhibitionism and voyeurism. There were also things that he knew he'd never be interested in trying: needles or blood play, watersports or scat play, and anything that severely restricted his breathing.

He didn't want to seem needy, so Blaine waited until later that evening to text Kurt. He didn't want to text too early and possibly interrupt Kurt's time with his family, but he didn't want it to be too late, either.

 **From Blaine (8:02):** I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I just wanted to let you know that I went through the limits list and got it all done. All I need to do for membership now is just pay when we meet there on Saturday.

 **From Kurt (8:05):** I was just getting ready to head to my room, actually. You aren't interrupting anything at all. It would seem you've had a very productive day.

 **From Blaine (8:06):** I have. It was nice to have the apartment to myself, honestly. I love Mark, but sometimes, it's just nice to have things be quiet. How was your day?

 **From Kurt (8:07):** My day was wonderful. The plane ride was good, and I got to spend the majority of my day with my dad, which I always enjoy. Could we FaceTime or Zoom or Skype?

 **From Blaine (8:08):** I have all three. Which do you prefer?

Instead of a response, Blaine received a FaceTime request from Kurt. When he opened it up, his heart skipped a beat, and he gasped a little. There on there screen was Kurt, yes, but Kurt had glasses on; and, _holy mother of fuck_ was it sexy.

"Hi," Blaine choked out.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, sensing something wasn't right.

"Glasses," Blaine managed. "Sexy. Um… sorry… I'm just having a hard time. No, not a hard time. Well, sort of hard _now_. I'm just going to shut up."

"Really?" Kurt asked with a sly grin. "These do something for you, huh?"

Blaine nodded. He was afraid to open his mouth again after all of that had just come out of it.

"Verbal answer, please," Kurt said firmly.

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine replied. "I just didn't want my mouth to run off without me again."

"There has not been a single thing your mouth has done since I met you that I haven't enjoyed," Kurt said. "I really like it when you're uncensored. It means you're real. That's the Blaine I want to get to know."

"Alright," Blaine said with a blush. "It might take me awhile to get used to. I'm not used to people wanting to know the real me. That's not entirely true, but you know how you sort of have to act differently around different people? I'm used to that. So, I think I might have defaulted to that since I don't know you that well, and I don't know who I'm supposed to be around you. Does that make any sense at all?"

"It does," Kurt said with a smile. "And, I would really just love to know the real Blaine. No barriers, no facades. Just you."

"Okay," Blaine said with a huge smile. "I can do that. Fair warning, I ramble. A lot. Especially when I'm trying to work through things."

"Duly noted," Kurt replied. "So, were there any of those limits that you just couldn't wait to try out?"

The guys talked until midnight, and orgasming before they hung up was an added bonus to the amazing conversation they had. Kurt had instructed Blaine to go to Romantic Depot tomorrow and pick out one item that he wanted to use for himself and one item he wanted to try with Kurt at some point in time. He was to ask for Zoe if anyone approached him, or if nobody did, when he was ready to check out, because she would give him a discount. After they were done on the phone, Blaine went onto their website and started getting ideas of what he might want to get.

After waking up to another good morning text from Kurt and eating breakfast, Blaine got around for the day and headed to Romantic Depot. He knew from his search last night that they opened at 10:00. It was after that right now, and he hoped that by getting there early, maybe it wouldn't be too crowded.

When he walked into the store, he saw some employees walking around, but none of them immediately approached him. He had started just wandering around the store when he heard someone behind him say, "Good morning! Is there anything I can help you find?" Blaine turned around and noticed "Zoe" on her nametag.

"Actually," Blaine said with a smile, "I was told to find you if I needed any help. Kurt sent me to get a couple of things, and I have no idea where they'd be."

"He let me know you'd be coming today." At that, she winked at him and then continued, "And, that I was to take very good care of you. So, what did you have in mind?"

"I looked on the website last night because I had no idea what was even available, so I wanted to look around there before I came here," Blaine told her. "I found this, and thought it might be something I'd want to try." He showed her a picture on his phone, and she led him over to the item he had indicated he wanted to try.

She told him that the toy he'd picked out would be great for solo use or use with someone else. He also showed her what he wanted to get for him and Kurt to try together sometime. Of course, she didn't bat an eyelash and led him over to what he'd told her he wanted. After he had his items, she led him to the register to check out. She pulled out a discreet bag from under the counter and set it beside the register. It clinked around like it already had something in it.

"Does that already have things in it?" Blaine asked. "I didn't need anything else."

"I'm sure you saw on the website that all of our toy purchases come with a free health and wellness kit," Zoe said.

"I thought that was just for online orders?" Blaine replied. He had seen that advertised, but he didn't want to wait for a delivery.

"We tend to do special things for our special customers," Zoe replied as she rang up the items. "And, Kurt is a very special customer. He could go to any store in the city, and he chooses to come here. He also told me to put a couple of things in here when he called."

Blaine sighed at that. He hoped that this wouldn't break him. There was plenty of money in his account, but most of it was earmarked for other things. After Zoe bagged everything up, she handed Blaine the bag and said, "I hope you have a wonderful day. Make sure to use the cleaner on those and not soap and water."

"I haven't paid," Blaine said, very confused.

"Kurt already took care of it," Zoe said. "He told me to charge whatever you got to his account, and that's what I'm doing, even if you insist on paying."

"Thank you for all of your help, Zoe," Blaine said. "I hope you have a great rest of your day and a Happy Thanksgiving tomorrow."

"You, too, Blaine," she said and then went to help someone else walking around the store.

All the way home, Blaine wondered if this was something Kurt did for all of the guys he played with or not. For some reason, it bothered him a lot more than he wanted to admit. He wasn't sure if the possibility that Kurt just liked to pay for everything as a favor to all his subs bothered him, if it was the fact that Kurt had paid for it, or if it was something else entirely.

The rest of the day was laid back. Blaine worked on his lesson plans for the following week of student teaching, knowing that he would have to up his game to keep the students interested from now until Christmas break. He double-checked with his mom about the time for their Zoomsgiving. And, he charged his new toy. He wasn't quite sure if he would use it tonight, but he wanted it charged regardless.

After dinner that night, Blaine decided he wanted to take a bath. He knew it was a luxury in most NYC apartments, and after the emotionally stressful day he'd had, he really wanted to relax, even more so in case Kurt decided to call him tonight.

While he was in the bath, he thought about his day. Shopping had been fun until he'd had to pay. What was it about Kurt paying that was stressing him out so much? Should he wait to tell Kurt about it until he understood it fully? In the end, he decided that he was going to try and figure it out before saying anything.

After getting that much sorted, he decided to relax and clear his mind like Jenny had taught him to do. He went to a place in his mind that was peaceful and calm; then, he heard his phone _ding_ with an incoming text message. Right away, his heart started beating faster. When he saw who it was, he smiled.

 **From Kurt (9:30):** FaceTime?

Instead of responding, and really without thinking, Blaine hit the green "call" button on his FaceTime and waited patiently for Kurt to answer the call.

"Hello, Kurt," Blaine said.

"Hello, Blaine," Kurt replied. "Are you in the bath?"

"Oh shit," Blaine gasped. "I was so excited to see your text, I completely forgot where I was. Should I call you back?"

"No, absolutely not," Kurt said firmly. "Have you washed and done all you need to?"

"No, Kurt," Blaine answered. "I've just been relaxing."

"Have you had a bad day?" Kurt asked.

"Not bad, no," Blaine replied. He took a moment to figure out what words he wanted to use. "There were parts that were sort of confusing, and I'm not exactly sure why. When I figure them out, though, I will let you know. I guess that's one thing I can tell you about me. All my life, I've been somewhat of a slow processor. Not that I have difficulty processing new information, but when something happens that I can't immediately figure out, it takes me a while to link it up in my brain. My old therapist used to tell me that if I tried to force it, it would almost run away, and it would take me longer to figure it out."

"Okay," Kurt said. "And, you'll let me know when you figure it out? Even if it's not something that will affect our relationship, I care about you and want to make sure you're okay."

"I will tell you either way," Blaine replied. "Would you mind if I sat you down on the counter so I can wash up? I want to show you what I got today."

"Of course," Kurt replied.

Blaine washed his hair and then his body very thoroughly. He wasn't sure if Kurt would want him to use his new toy or not, but he wanted to be clean if he did. When he was all done, he pulled the plug on the drain and stepped out, grabbing his fluffy towel and wrapping it around his waist.

"Hi again," Blaine said.

"I really love your curls," Kurt replied. "I wish I was there so I could run my fingers through them."

"That's one of my favorite things in the world," Blaine said as he walked to his bedroom. "When I was little, my mom would spend what seemed like hours running her fingers through my hair. I think she kept her nails long just because I loved it so much."

"I'll have to remember that," Kurt said. "I like knowing the things that you like."

Once he was in his room and sitting down on his bed, Blaine put the phone in the holder he had on his nightstand. He liked to watch movies on his phone to fall asleep to, and he'd found a stand that typically went in a car but could work on any surface that was perfect. He loved that he could angle it however he wanted, depending on what he was doing, and he didn't have to hold it.

After Blaine got the phone adjusted, he got the items he had bought next to him, ready to show Kurt. "So, the purchases came with a plug, a cock ring, a cock lollipop, and toy cleaner. There was some lube in there that Zoe said you had requested, too."

"Good," Kurt said as Blaine showed him what all was in the bag. "That's the best lube, and I wanted to make sure you had some. Did you get something for you to use and something for us to try together?"

"I did," Blaine answered. "Which would you like to see first?"

"How about the one for us to use together?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, Kurt," Blaine replied. "This is something I obviously have no experience with, but when I was going through the checklist, it made my heart flutter and my stomach swoop." He picked up a package of red and black wax play candles.

"Yeah?" Kurt asked. "Wax play can be very fun for subs, I'm told. It would leave your skin a gorgeous shade of red and then make anything else we did where the wax had been that much more intense."

"Mmmmm," Blaine moaned, eyes closed, as Kurt was describing the scenario. After a couple of seconds, he put the candles down and grabbed the last item. "Um, I got this for me." He held up a black, silicone prostate stimulator. "I've never used one of these, but I did some research last night after we got off of the phone; I think I might like it."

"Wanna see?" Kurt asked, lust in his eyes.

"Right now?" Blaine asked. If he was being honest with himself, this was exactly what he'd hoped Kurt would ask him.

"Yes," Kurt said more firmly. "I want you to position yourself so I can see that gorgeous ass, and I want you to use that until you cum, hands free. You can stroke yourself through after you've started cumming but not before."

"Nnnngggg," Blaine groaned. "Yes, Kurt."

While Blaine got himself positioned, Kurt got more comfortable. When Blaine was in place, he noticed that Kurt was naked and was gripping his hardening cock, hand glistening in lube.

"Your piercings are so fucking hot," Blaine told him. Thankfully, he had read up on how to use his new toy and was glad it was fully charged. He lubed it up and got into a comfortable position. Once it was inside him, he got used to the feeling of it and then turned it on low.

Meanwhile, Kurt was stroking himself as he watched Blaine with his new toy. "How many speeds does it have?"

"Three, Kurt," Blaine answered.

"Turn it up one more," Kurt commanded.

Blaind did so and then started rocking on it. "That feels… so fucking… amazing."

"You're stunning," Kurt panted and sped up his stroking. He knew that a guy could cum in under four minutes with one of these, and he really wanted to cum with Blaine. "Turn it all the way up now."

"Fuuuuccckkkk," Blaine grunted as the toy was pulsating into his prostate hard, repeatedly. "Please… please let me touch myself."

"No," Kurt replied. Blaine was hot when he begged, and he couldn't wait for more.

"Please… please… please…," Blaine chanted. "I… I want… please let me."

"No," Kurt said once more. His hand was now flying up and down his cock, the barbells from his piercing clinking together loudly.

"Aaah. Aaah. Aaah," Blaine said. He knew he was getting closer. He could feel it building up, and it was taking all of his willpower to not reach down and stroke himself through it.

Kurt could feel his orgasm approaching him as well. The moment he saw Blaine's cock start to point up into the air, he knew it was time.

"Touch yourself, and cum now," Kurt ordered and then muffled his own release.

On his end of the phone, Blaine reached down and screamed Kurt's name, cumming so hard he was seeing spots. He was brought down from his high too soon by the still pulsing stimulator, and it was starting to hurt. Blaine quickly shut it off and removed the toy before looking at the camera. There on the screen was a spent Kurt, hand still on his softening dick and cum covering his stomach.

"Can we do this again?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Kurt replied. "We most certainly can. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Blaine replied. "I was starting to float a little, but the vibration was still on and brought me out of it pretty quickly."

"I'm going to stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep, okay?" Kurt replied, now concerned. He knew it wasn't good for some subs to come down from an intense orgasm like that, and he had no idea how Blaine would respond.

"You don't have to do that," Blaine said with a blush. Having Kurt offer to do this made him feel very well taken care of, though.

"I know I don't have to," Kurt replied. "I want to. So, go clean up and get into whatever you usually sleep in, and I will meet you back here in a couple of minutes."

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine replied. He did as Kurt instructed, and then when they were both back, he got comfortable in his bed. "I'm really sleepy," Blaine said right before he yawned.

"Get some rest," Kurt instructed. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." And with that, Kurt started to sing.

" _It's a little bit funny, this feelin' inside  
_ _I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
_ _I don't have much money, but boy, if I did  
_ _I'd buy a big house where we both could live  
_ _  
If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
_ _Or a man who makes potions in a travelin' show  
_ _Oh, I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
_ _My gift is my song and this one's for you_

 _And you can tell everybody this is your song  
_ _It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
_ _I hope you don't mind  
_ _I hope you don't mind  
_ _That I put down in words  
_ _How wonderful life is while you're in the world_ "

Kurt watched as Blaine drifted off to sleep. He kept singing for a little while after he heard the soft snores of the man on the other side of the screen. When he was sure Blaine was out, he whispered, "How wonderful life is, now you're in my world. Good night, Blaine." With that, he disconnected the call and fell asleep himself, dreaming beautiful dreams of what could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song used is "Your Song" by Sir Elton John. Also, the links in the earlier text messages are NOT real ones. I made them up for the purpose of this story (and if they are real I have no idea what's on them so enter at your own risk).


	5. Zoomsgiving

Blaine woke up to his alarm the following morning. He had set his alarm earlier in the day just in case he and Kurt had another late night on the phone, and he was too tired and worn out to remember to set it. Blaine loved the Thanksgiving day parade and didn't want to miss a moment of it. He thought about texting Kurt but decided against it. It was almost 8:00 in NYC, and Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt was a morning person or not; he certainly didn't want to be on his bad side this early if he wasn't.

He got up out of bed and got dressed, humming "Your Song" the whole time. Since he wasn't going anywhere today, he just decided on yoga pants and a NYU hoodie. As he was fixing his coffee and turning on the TV, he heard his phone _ding_ with an incoming text message.

 **From Mom (7:55):** Good morning, _kalapati_! Are you ready to watch the parade together?

 **From Blaine (7:56):** Good morning, Momma! I am. I'll call you here in just a second. My coffee is almost done brewing.

As Blaine got his computer set up, he thought about the day he was 10, and his mom told him about how he got his nickname.

 _"Momma?" Blaine asked. "I know_ kalapati _means 'dove,' but why do you call me that?"_

_"Come sit with me," Liezel told her youngest son. Cooper was off at a friend's that day, so it was just her and Blaine at home. "What do you remember about your daddy before he left?"_

_"He was mad a lot," Blaine said without hesitation. "He yelled, but then he was always buying us nice things. It confused me."_

_"Your daddy did do all of those things," Liezel said. She had been prepared for this talk for a while and had already planned out what she wanted to say and how to say it. She never, ever wanted her kids to hate their father because of something she said. She wanted them to form their own opinions of him. "Blaine, your daddy made some really bad choices. When you're older, if you're still curious, I can tell you more about them, but for now, that's all you need to know. He would yell when he would get caught doing something he shouldn't, and then, as a way to make up for those bad choices, he would buy all of us things so we wouldn't be mad at him. After too long of it, I decided that it was best that we leave him before his bad choices got us hurt."_

_"I'm glad he never hurt us," Blaine said._

_"He almost did just once," Liezel told him. She would wait to give him more details until he was older if he asked about it; now was not the time to tell him that his dad wanted to send him to a conversion camp when he came home and found him twirling around and singing to a Disney Princess special on TV. "I call you_ kalapati _because I read once, when you were still in my belly, that a dove can symbolize a new beginning, new possibilities. After your brother, I wasn't sure if I could have any more babies, and then you came. Each and every day after you were born, you brought with you new beginnings. I wanted all of the possibilities in the world for you, and that's why I ultimately left your daddy. He didn't want those same possibilities for you, and I didn't think that was fair."_

_"So, it's my fault we left Daddy?" Blaine asked with tears in his eyes._

_"No," Liezel said firmly. "There were so many other things that led up to it. That was just the very last thing. In a way, you saved us from all of the bad choices he was going to make if we stayed."_

_"I saved us?" Blaine asked._

_"Yes, you did," Liezel told him and kissed his forehead. "I love you so much, my little_ kalapati _."_

_"I love you, too, Momma," Blaine said. They spent the rest of the day watching Disney movies and singing at the top of their lungs until Cooper came home and joined in. That day was one of his favorite days of his childhood._

The coffee pot beeped and pulled him out of his reminiscing. He opened up his laptop and got it going while he poured himself some coffee and grabbed a lemon poppyseed muffin. When he got back to the sofa, he turned on the TV to the channel with the parade, logged into Zoom, and saw that his mom was there waiting for him.

"Hi, Momma!" Blaine said. "It's so good to see you, even if it's through a computer screen."

"Hello, my little _kalapati_ ," she said to him. "How have you been?"

"I've been really good actually," Blaine told her. "I'm glad this is my last year of school, and I'm really enjoying student teaching so far. The kids are really sweet, and you know how much I love teaching music; so, it's really not work at all. How are you?"

"You seem a lot happier than I've seen you in a while," she noticed. "Any reason for that?"

"Momma," Blaine blushed. "How can you always tell?"

" _Kalapati_ ," Liezel began, "you wear your emotions on your sleeves. You're positively radiating happiness. Anyone would be able to see it. However, I can tell there's even more than happiness there; there's excitement. So, what-or maybe it's a who-is the reason?"

"His name is Kurt," Blaine told her. She wasn't aware-or maybe she was and never said anything-of his submissive tendencies. How would one even begin to talk to their mother about something like that? "I met him the other night, and we just really clicked. I think he has the potential to be the one, Momma."

"You thought Ace was the one, too," Liezel replied.

"That was a high school romance, my first one, in fact," Blaine said. "I know now that there was nothing loving about the year I spent with him. You and Jenny helped me see that. You taught me what a loving relationship looks like, and she taught me how to listen to my Amy."

"Amy?" Liezel said. "I feel like you've told me what Amy is, but I'm not finding it this early in the morning."

" _Amy the Amygdala_ ," Blaine replied. "She pulls the fire alarm for the fight, flight, freeze, or fawn response. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah," Liezel said. "You really liked teaching me about her. When you listened to her, she would tell you if situations were dangerous or if people didn't 'feel' right. And if they didn't feel right, if you felt like you were in danger, you knew what to do because she was alerting you."

"Yep!" Blaine said to her. "And, Kurt does not give me that feeling at all. He makes me feel safe and comfortable to just be me."

"That's really great, Blaine," Liezel told him. She was genuinely happy for her youngest son. "Somehow, we're going to find a way for you and Cooper to both come home for Christmas. I don't care if I have to take out a loan from the bank; we're going to make it work. I miss both of you so much!"

"I miss you, too, Momma," Blaine replied. "Kurt actually offered to get me a plane ticket home yesterday, but I refused. It just didn't feel right."

"Does he have a lot of money?" Liezel asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Blaine told her. "He's a few years older than me, so I guess it could be possible. We only just met, so we don't really know all that much about each other. We're still in that stage."

"How much older?" she asked him.

"He's 35," Blaine told her without hesitation. "Which, in the grand scheme of things, isn't that much older if you think about it. And, he's really nice and seems to really care about me."

"You don't have to defend yourself to me, Blaine," Liezel said, raising her hands in defense. "I was just curious since you brought it up is all."

"Oh."

The two made small talk throughout the parade and through lunch, for which Cooper called in to join, even though it was more of a brunch instead of lunch since he was in California. Kurt had texted Blaine to tell him "Happy Thanksgiving" mid-morning, and the two exchanged a few texts back and forth. Each knew the other was spending time with family, so they didn't want to cut into that time too much but still wanted to have a connection throughout the day.

After Blaine, Cooper, and Liezel were done eating and before they got off of the call, Liezel dropped a bomb on them both.

"Boys, before we get off of the call, I have two things I need to talk with you about."

"Go ahead, Momma," Cooper said.

"Well, first off, I wanted to let you know I've met someone," she said with a wide smile. "His name is Andrew, and he's a doctor at the hospital I volunteer at. We've been dating for about four months, and it seems like he is the one because I got my soulmark the other day. I really wanted to tell you guys this in person, but it just didn't work out for us all to get together. I didn't want to wait until Christmas."

"Momma, that's great!" Blaine said excitedly. He had always hoped that his mom would find her soulmate after he'd learned that his dad was not him.

"When can we meet him?" Cooper asked. "Does he have his mark, too?"

"He does have his mark, and I am hoping you guys can meet him at Christmas," Liezel told them. She was so happy they were happy for her and had no idea why she was nervous to tell them. "Cooper, I was telling Blaine earlier that come hell or high water, we are having Christmas together."

"I'll make it work," Cooper told her.

"Me, too," Blaine said. Somehow, someway, he'd make it work.

"I can't wait," she told them both. "Now, I have something else I wanted to tell you. Again, I had hoped it could be in person. It's not something I want hanging over me until Christmas, though."

"Are you sick?" Blaine asked her, immediately going for the worst case scenario.

"No, _kalapati_ ," she said. "I'm not sick." Liezel took a deep breath and prepared herself to say what she needed to say. "Your father contacted me."

"No!" Cooper yelled without letting her say anything else. "Absolutely not! That piece of shit doesn't get to do anything in this family anymore."

"Cooper, please let me finish, and then, we can discuss it," she told him. She hated this; she really, really did. "He called and told me that he's been seeing a counselor and that he wants to apologize to both of you. He knows he was way out of line for everything he did to all of us, and he wants to make amends."

"Did he seem sincere this time?" Cooper asked. "This isn't the first time, Momma."

"I know," Liezel said. "I honestly have no idea if he's being sincere or not. He didn't seem any different, but I honestly don't know. I do know, however, that it is your choice whether or not you want to see or talk to him. I am just the messenger. I told him I got my soulmark, and I wasn't interested in seeing him but that I would pass the message along to the both of you."

"I don't want to see him," Cooper said. "However, Blaine, if you want to try, I will be there, right by your side."

"No," Blaine said with tears in his eyes as every single negative thing he'd ever heard or recalled about his dad played through his mind, especially the conversation his mom had with him about why they ultimately left. "Momma, please don't make me."

"Blaine," Liezel said, "nobody is going to make you do anything. I promise. This will always be your choice."

"Blainey," Cooper chimed in, "I won't ever let him hurt you. Ever. You don't ever have to see him."

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed. He could faintly hear his mother and brother taking deep breaths through the screen, exaggerating their sounds so that his brain would signal his body to match their breathing. When his head was finally calm and his breathing was back to normal, he opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Blaine whispered.

"You have no reason to apologize, _kalapati_ ," Liezel told him. "None at all. I really wish I wouldn't have had to tell you this way. I wanted to be able to tell him if he called me again that you both had been told and it was up to you if you wanted to see him. I love you both more than anything."

"I love you, too, Momma," Blaine and Cooper said at the same time.

They stayed on the call for a few more minutes before they all hung up and promised to be home for Christmas.

Blaine was a mess inside. He hadn't moved from the sofa since they ended the call, which was why, when his phone _ding_ ed to indicate a new text message, he jumped.

 **From Kurt (3:16):** How are you?

 **From Blaine (3:17):** Honestly, not good.

Blaine's phone immediately started ringing with a FaceTime from Kurt. He accepted it quickly, and when he saw himself in the upper right hand corner, he realized how much of a mess he looked.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Umm," Blaine started but couldn't speak.

"Blaine, baby, please tell me if you can," Kurt pleaded. If either one noticed the pet name, they didn't react to it. When Blaine still didn't answer, Kurt changed his tactics. Dominance. "Blaine, tell me if you are hurt."

"No, Kurt," Blaine replied softly. The small command helped to ease his inner turmoil very, very slightly.

"Did something happen during your talk with your mom?"

"Sort of, Kurt."

"What happened?" Kurt asked firmly, leaving no room for questions.

"My… um, my d-dad wants to see me," Blaine choked out. "I… I can't, Kurt."

"Where does your dad live?" Kurt asked, hoping like hell it was far away from Blaine.

"Florida," Blaine answered. "At least, um, at least that's where he lived the last I knew."

"I want you to get up and go check to make sure your doors are locked," Kurt instructed. "He's not going to hurt you, Blaine. I don't know what he's done to you before, but I will _not_ let him hurt you. Nobody will ever hurt you, not while I'm around."

As soon as the command from Kurt came, Blaine got up and checked his lock as Kurt continued to talk. When he was done, Blaine told him it was locked and showed him just to be sure.

"Good boy," Kurt told him. "Here's what I want you to do. Is your sofa comfortable?"

"Yes, Kurt. It's super comfy," Blaine replied.

"I want you to go and get a blanket and pillow and take it to the sofa, but before you get comfy, I want you to put in your favorite movie," Kurt instructed. "Then, I want you to just relax and watch it. I have a few things I need to do here, so I can't stay on the phone with you. Keep it close to you, though, so that way, if you need me or I call you, it's right there."

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine said, letting the commands wash over him and ease his anxiety. He got his pillow, his blanket, and queued up the Harry Potter series on his DVR and got situated on the couch before Kurt would let them hang up.

Blaine must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, he heard a knocking at his door. His mind was fuzzy from sleep and a little on edge from his morning. As he got up to the door, he looked through the peephole and was floored by who was standing out there.

He unlocked the door, opened it, and simply stared in amazement for a few seconds.

"Surprise," the person on the other side of the door said.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered and practically fell into his arms. "What are you going here?"

"You needed me," Kurt answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But, your family?" Blaine questioned, still very much shocked.

"They know this part of my life. I've never been very good at hiding things, especially from my dad. He knows that when I have someone to take care of, they are my priority. "

"And, he doesn't mind?"

"Can we go inside? Then, I will answer all of the questions you have," Kurt said.

"Oh shit," Blaine said when he realized they were still in the hallway. "Please, come in." After he closed the door, another thought hit him. "How did you know where I lived?"

"I may have called Mark," Kurt replied. "Please don't be upset. I could tell that you were going to fall asleep, and I didn't want to call or text and chance waking you up. So, I called Mark, told him that I wanted to surprise you, and asked if he could please tell me your address."

Once they sat down on the sofa, Blaine wrapped in his blanket and leaning against Kurt, Kurt continued to answer the question Blaine asked him in the hallway. "My dad, when I first talked with him about the lifestyle, was very confused and against the whole thing. All he had seen was what they portray in the movies about the lifestyle. So, he immediately started lecturing me, asking how could I do that to someone else. When he stopped ranting and actually let me speak, I told him what a D/s relationship really was. It's taken him some time to get there, but I think he really understands and can appreciate the level of trust and depth of emotions that goes into our relationships."

"That's really amazing," Blaine murmured. "Um, what time is it?"

"It's just about 7:00. Why?" Kurt asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, scratching his scalp with each stroke.

"I'm hungry," Blaine replied. "But I can eat later; right now, I just want to snuggle while you are here. Unless…" _Can I ask that of him? Is it too soon? I really don't want sex tonight. Is that all this relationship is?_

"Unless what, Blaine?" Kurt asked firmly.

"Honesty," Blaine whispered. "I was going to say, 'Unless you wanted to stay the night with me.' But then, I started to wonder if it was okay for me to ask you that or if it was too soon. And then, I was thinking that I didn't want sex tonight and that led to wondering if that's what kind of a relationship we were going to have, a purely sexual one."

Kurt kissed Blaine gently on the lips and whispered, "Good boy," against them. "Thank you for being honest with me. How about this? I would like nothing more than to stay here with you tonight. And since we have some free time, we can talk about what kind of relationship we'd like to have and where we'd like to see it go."

"I'd really like that, Kurt," Blaine said with a smile. "I think that would really help me worry a little less about if I'm doing or saying something that might be wrong. I like rules, and I just don't know what the rules are in this kind of relationship."

"Then, I'll stay," Kurt replied and sealed it with another kiss, this one a little more deep than the last. "When does Mark get back?"

"Sunday afternoon," Blaine replied.

"Okay," Kurt said. "Shall we order some food for supper and then talk? I don't know about you, but I am not in the mood to cook anything right now."

"Me either," Blaine agreed. "There's a really great Thai place just down the street that's open today. That's originally what I was going to have for supper. They have a phenomenal Pad Panang if you like curry."

"Do you have a menu?"

"Yeah, let me go grab it for you," Blaine said and went to get the menu.

In the end, Blaine ordered the Pad Panang, Kurt got the Pad Cashew, and they split an order of crab rangoon and chicken wontons. Kurt talked about his time home with his family, and Blaine talked about his Zoomsgiving with his mom and how she finally met her soulmate.

After they ate and were settled on the couch with a notebook and a pen, Kurt started talking.

"Are you feeling up to talking?" Kurt asked. "I can tell that not knowing what we are or how we define things is causing you a lot of anxiety. That's something that has been a common, but not definitive, characteristic of a lot of subs I've met. They've all struggled with some form of anxiety. The rules and boundaries of a D/s relationship can help with that."

"Just hearing that eases some of those worries," Blaine replied. "I think, um..." Blaine closed his eyes and listened to his body and what it was trying to tell him. "I would like to have rules and guidelines. It's one of the things I like best about being a teacher. I know what is expected of me and how things each day are supposed to go. In relationships, though, that's not the 'normal' rule. I mean, yeah, don't cheat, but what about everything else? It's all so confusing and one of the biggest reasons why I haven't been in one in so many years."

"The first question I need to ask you is this," Kurt began. "After reading through the links I sent you, does this seem like the kind of relationship you'd like to enter into?"

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine said without hesitation. "I feel like it's what I need. Not only that, I've really enjoyed it so far, just the little bit we've done. I want to continue with you if, um, if you want me."

Kurt's eyes sparkled with happiness. "I would like that very much, Blaine." He leaned down and kissed Blaine thoroughly. When he pulled away, Blaine whimpered. "Patience, _aking prinsipe_."

Blaine gasped at the name.

"Is that a good gasp or a bad one? If you don't like it, I can find something else," Kurt said, hoping he hadn't misread the previous signs. He had really hoped that, by finding a pet name that would go along with Blaine's safewords, would be something he'd be happy about.

"Can I call you ' _aking Hari_ '?" he asked by way of answer.

"What does that mean?"

"Well, if I'm your 'prince,' you should be 'my king,'" Blaine said with a blush.

"I love them," Kurt said and wrote down their pet names.

"So, should we start with rules?" Kurt asked.

"Please, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine replied.

Kurt kissed him chastely before they continued. "I think the first rule should be around honesty and communication. I always want us to be honest with each other. As you've said before, it's really the only way this type of relationship will work. That includes using safewords when needed. I will use your safewords to make everything easy. So, if there's ever a time that I feel warrants them, I can use them just as easily as you can."

"Um..." Blaine said and then stopped.

"You can always ask me anything, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said.

"What if you ask me something, and I need some time to think about it?" Blaine said, hoping Kurt remembered their previous conversation about needing some extra time every once in a while to process through things.

"If you truly need time, you can have it," Kurt replied. "You know that I'm good at reading people. So, how about this: if I get the sense that you're stalling and not needing the time, I will call you out on it? However, if you really need the time, can we use a word for that? Sort of akin to a safeword but not a safeword."

"I like that idea," Blaine said. "I don't ever want to lie to you; plus, I've been told I'm pretty horrible at it, so that's a plus for you. And, I like the idea of a word if I need some time to think. What if we just used ' _oras_?' It means time."

"Good boy, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said and kissed Blaine for several moments. He then wrote what they had discussed on the notebook paper before talking about the next thing. "The next rule I want to talk about is that, if I give a command, I expect it to be followed as soon as possible. I know that there are going to be times when it might take a little bit to follow it, and that's okay. Next to honesty and communication is trust. I am going to trust that you are doing what I'm asking you to do until you give me a reason not to."

"That makes sense," Blaine said. "And, I can safeword if it's a command I am not okay with, right?"

"Yes," Kurt said and rewarded him with a kiss to the forehead. "I am going to mess up from time to time. I'm human, and I want us to have patience with each other while we learn about each other. I will, however, always learn from my mistakes and not repeat the same one again if I can help it. I might misread cues and give you a command you're not comfortable with. You will never, ever be punished for using a safeword."

"But I might be punished for other things," Blaine stated. He didn't question it and knew that Kurt wouldn't let him get away with breaking rules.

"Yes," Kurt answered. "We can talk about those when we're done with the rules, _aking prinsipe_."

"Yes, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine replied. "So, the rules are honesty, use my safewords, follow commands, and have patience. What else?"

"I want you to stay healthy and safe always," Kurt said. "I want you to eat regular meals and not participate in unnecessarily dangerous behaviors."

"My idea of dangerous is watching a scary show on Netflix," Blaine joked. "That won't be a problem. I like to take care of my body and already eat healthily. Well, when I've had an overly emotional day like today, I tend to splurge a little. But that's not a typical thing for me. I like to cook, so even eating out is a treat."

"Me, too. Next, I want to talk about how we present ourselves in public," Kurt said. "This isn't a rule, per se, but it is important. This lifestyle isn't for everyone, and there is a lot of negative stigma placed on it. If it gets out that I'm a Dom, I'll deal with it, but it's not something I'd like to happen. I can imagine you want the same because of your work?"

"Yes, please," Blaine replied. "I'm not sure how I would handle this getting out. Not well, I'm sure. So, would we be, like, boyfriends then?"

"Precisely," Kurt said. "And, we can find a balance that works for us when we're in private, too. If you need me to be more of a boyfriend from time to time instead of a Dom, I can do that. If you want me to be a Dom all of the time, even subtly in public, I can do that, too. I promise to be whatever you need me to be, _aking prinsipe_. And if I can't be, I will work like hell to find someone who can."

"Who would be better than you?" Blaine asked, not really wanting to think about it but knowing that Kurt wouldn't have brought it up if it wasn't something important.

"Your soulmate," Kurt replied. "If you meet your soulmate, they will be able to give you everything you need."

"What if you end up being my soulmate?" Blaine asked.

"Then, I guess you'd be stuck with me," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed. _That feels about right._

"The last thing that I wanted to talk about is that, more than anything, I want you to be yourself around me," Kurt said. "I want this relationship to broaden your horizons and make you fly higher than you've ever even dreamed of."

"I'd like that, too, for both of us," Blaine whispered. He fidgeted for a moment before asking, "Punishments now?"

"Punishments," Kurt repeated. "What do you think are fair punishments?"

"Hmmm," Blaine thought. He looked at the sheet of paper with their rules and started talking. "I guess it would depend on what rule I broke. When I was looking online at the links you sent me, there were some really scary-looking punishments. I don't think I'd like to be in a cage or have anything restricted for long at all. Those sort of terrify me. But, um, the ones I feel like I'd be okay with would be corner time, loss of privileges or restrictions, writing lines, a, um, s-spanking, and... Well, you didn't specifically make this rule yet, but I'm guessing it's coming. Ha! Um, if I cum without permission, having some sort of chastity might be okay as long as it's not for too long."

Kurt dove in with the most passionate kiss they'd shared since he had shown up at Blaine's door. It left them both panting and half-hard. " _Aking prinsipe_ , those are excellent punishments. I don't like the idea of cages at all, so you don't have to worry about that at all. If I ever put you into any kind of bondage, we will discuss it at length, and it will only be for playtime. And, the thought of you in a cock cage is so fucking hot... I almost hope you do cum without permission just so I can lock you up."

Blaine whined. "Please… I don't-I don't know what I want, but...just...please."

"Almost, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said. "We have rewards to talk about, and then, we'll see what happens. Any ideas?"

"I like it when you call me your prince," Blaine said. "It makes me feel like I matter and that I'm safe with you. I like it when you run your fingers through my hair. And, I really like cuddles."

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed. "I like all of those things, too. Okay, I will draw us up a contract, and then, we can both sign it when it's done."

They kissed for several minutes until they were both fully hard and breathless before Kurt asked, "For being such a good boy, you can choose anything you want to do tonight."

"Can I suck you and then you rim me?" Blaine asked.

"You really liked that, didn't you?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"Yes, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine panted. "I loved it."

"Lead me to your room," Kurt commanded.

Blaine got up, grabbed Kurt's hand, and practically dragged him to his bedroom. When they got in there, Blaine realized he had left the stimulator and lube on his nightstand after he'd cleaned it that morning. When he looked at Kurt, he noticed that he had seen it, too.

"That can be a possibility, too, if you want, _aking Hari_."

"We'll see where it leads," Kurt said. "Now, last time we were together together, you got to cum three times before I did, so I'm going to cum first tonight. And if you cum before I tell you you can, you're going to get a spanking. Understand, _aking prinsipe_?"

"Yes, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine whimpered. "May I undress you?"

"You may," Kurt replied.

Blaine took his time undressing Kurt, kissing his toned, perfect skin the whole time. He whined when he finally got Kurt out of his last article of clothing, and his very hard cock was standing up. Kurt got onto the bed and laid down, crooking his finger at Blaine to join him.

"Suck me," Kurt growled.

Not needing to be told twice, Blaine got to work. He started by simply licking up and down Kurt's dick, making sure to get it nice and slicked up, moaning each and every time his tongue came into contact with a barbell. When it was sufficiently wet, Blained took the head in his mouth and sucked, eliciting a loud groan from Kurt's mouth.

"Fuuuucccckkkk," Kurt groaned. " _Aking prinsipe,_ that feels fucking amazing."

Blaine used his tongue to dip into the leaking slit before sucking again. With the next moan from Kurt, he started to move up and down his cock slowly, taking more and more each time he went down. He still could only get about half way down, but it was a barbell further than last time. What he couldn't get into his mouth, he pumped with his hand. He could tell that Kurt was restraining himself from fucking up into his mouth, and he popped off for a moment.

"You can fuck my mouth, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine offered shyly. "I trust you."

"Kneel on the floor," Kurt commanded. He wanted a little more control than what he would have if they had stayed in their current positions. Kurt made sure Blaine had something under his knees and then stood in front of him. "Since you won't be able to safeword, I want your hands on my hips for now. If you need to _dilaw_ or _pula_ , move them down and squeeze my thigh. Show me." Blaine did, and lust filled Kurt's eyes.

"Lips back on my dick, and open your throat, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt snarled.

Kurt took over from there, slowly moving his hips in and out of Blaine's eager and waiting mouth. He laced his fingers through Blaine's curls, loving how the whimpers Blaine was emitting felt around him.

Blaine was gripping Kurt's hips, loving the fact that not only was Kurt his Dom but that his Dom was using him for his pleasure for the first time. At that thought, Blaine moaned at how good, right, and perfect this all felt.

"Blaine," Kurt grunted. "I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum so fucking hard down your throat."

Hearing Kurt so wrecked made Blaine unbelievably hard and so close to orgasm it wasn't funny. It was taking all of his willpower now to not cum as he pulled out all of the tricks he knew to get Kurt to cum right fucking now. He did _not_ want a punishment with their first actual act as a couple.

Thankfully, everything Blaine was doing worked all at once for Kurt, and he came with a shout, yelling Blaine's name. Blaine swallowed everything Kurt gave him, licking his now spent cock to make sure he didn't miss a single drop then resting his cheek on Kurt's hip.

"Mmm," Kurt said once he was far enough down from his high that he could think. "Lay on your back on the bed, _aking prinsipe_."

"So, here's what we're going to do," Kurt said. "I'm going to lick this gorgeous ass open, and then, I'm going to use your new toy on you until you're screaming my name."

"Oh, god. Yes, please, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine keened.

"Remember, don't cum without until I tell you to," Kurt told him. "Hold your legs up and open for me, _aking prinsipe_."

As soon as Blaine was holding himself open, Kurt wasted no time diving in. He was making long, wide passes with his tongue. Every few licks, he'd kiss Blaine's hole and blow air over the spit-slick areas. Each time this happened, Blaine would shiver and mewl. When Kurt finally, finally started licking into Blaine's hole, he moaned at the taste.

"You taste phenomenal," Kurt said. "You have no idea how amazing you taste to me, _aking prinsipe_."

"Please," Blaine begged.

"Please what?" Kurt asked as he continued to lick and suck and dip in and out of Blaine.

"Please can I cum?"

Kurt leaned up and made sure that Blaine was making eye contact with him before he said, "No." He then leaned back down and started to work his tongue in and out of Blaine's ass with a renewed vigor.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Blaine chanted. He knew that all it would take was one brush over his prostate or one touch to his cock, and he'd be earning his first punishment. Then, something hit him. " _Dilaw_ ," he choked out.

Kurt immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at Blaine, worried about what had made his sub just safeword during their first scene together. "What's wrong?"

Blaine was doing his deep breathing, trying to calm himself down. When he was able to, he opened his eyes and looked into Kurt's eyes. "I'm sorry, _aking Hari_. I was just so close to breaking one of your rules, and I didn't want to. I tried to make it less intense, but I just couldn't."

"What do you mean, _aking prinsipe_?"

"I was so close to cumming," Blaine replied. "I'm sorry."

"That's what a safeword is there for," Kurt told him. "I'm glad you remembered and used it. I really would have hated to punish you tonight." With that, Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips, enjoying the moans as Blaine tasted himself on Kurt's tongue. "Let me know when you're ready."

Blaine took a few more minutes to breathe and calm his mind. When he was feeling better, he looked into Kurt's eyes and said, " _Berde, aking Hari._ "

Instead of moving back down, Kurt reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the stimulator and lube. He gave Blaine enough time to safeword if he didn't want it. Seeing there was no hesitance or reluctance in his eyes, Kurt lubed up the toy and slowly inserted it into Blaine's eager hole.

" _Aking prinsipe_ , you're swallowing this," Kurt rasped out. "You really like it, don't you?"

"Soooo much," Blaine moaned. "Please, please, please."

"Soon," Kurt whispered. "I promise." Once the toy was situated inside Blaine, Kurt spoke once more before turning it on. "I'm going to turn this on low and then suck your beautiful cock. I want you to count to 20, out loud, and then, you can cum anytime after that. If you make it to 30, there will be an extra special reward."

"Yes, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine said.

Kurt turned the stimulator on and started licking up Blaine's cock as he started to count.

"One, two...three...four, five," Blaine panted out as his cock touched the back of Kurt's throat with each number he uttered.

"Six… ahhhh… seven. Fuck… eight, nine… FUCK! T-ten," Blaine shouted. "Sooooo fucking good," he growled, teeth clenched together, trying not to explode just yet. Counting was definitely helping, but Kurt's mouth was sinful; it was getting harder and harder to hold off.

"E-el-eleven," Blaine panted. "Twel-twelve. Shit. Thirteen… nnngggg… fourteen. Oh. My. God. Fi-fi-fifteen..." Blaine choked out.

"Please," he whined. "Sixteen, seven-t-teen... Eigh-eigh-t-teen, niiiineteen… TWENTY!" Blaine screeched, still not cumming just yet.

"Mmmmm," Kurt hummed, knowing that his prince was going for the extra special reward. _He's going to fly so fucking high tonight!_

"Twent-t-t-y-one, twenty-two... Holy fuck! Twen-twen-twenty-threeeee, aaahhhhh… fuck… twenty-f-f-four. Shit! Twenty-twenty-five," Blaine gritted through his teeth.

Kurt flicked the stimulator up to the medium setting and sucked Blaine harder than he'd ever sucked anyone in their life. _Come on, my prince. Fly._

" _Hari, Hari, Hari_ ," Blaine chanted. "I'm gonna… gonna... Twenty-si-six, twen-twenty-se-seven... Son of a bitch! Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, THIRTY! HRNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Blaine flew. He no longer had access to any of his senses but Kurt's mouth on his dick and the otherworldly feeling of lightness. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, his body light as a feather, and his whole being felt like it was wrapped in what he could only describe as pure and utter safety and happiness.

It took him several minutes to fully come back to consciousness. When he was able to, he heard Kurt next to him, whispering sweet words of adoration and praise, and he felt himself cradled in those arms he was beginning to associate with protection and safety.

"Mmmmm," Blaine hummed as he opened his eyes and saw Kurt's beautiful blues staring back at him. "Hi," he whispered.

Kurt leaned down to kiss him gently on the lips, whispering his own "Hi" into Blaine's lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Best I've ever felt in my life, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine told him with a serene smile on his face. "'Mmm sleepy."

"Rest, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said and kissed his lips once more. "You were so beautiful tonight, Blaine. Thank you for allowing me to be this for you."

"Thank you, _aking Hari,_ " Blaine murmured and then drifted off to sleep, having the very best dreams of Kurt's name appearing on his skin.


	6. Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter will include the contract, so some of it might seem dry to some, but this is something I always love to see done in fics I read, so I did it for this one.

There were very few things that Blaine could think of that were better than waking up in Kurt's arms. It was something that he could definitely get used to, and he was hoping that, with their new relationship, it would be something that would happen more and more often.

"Good morning, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt gruffed out, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Good morning, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in a long time," he answered. "How about you?"

"I had the best dreams," Blaine said.

"Do you have plans for today?" Kurt asked.

"No, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine replied. "I was going to spend the day getting my lesson plans all ironed out so that, when you got back tomorrow, my weekend was free from distractions."

"That's actually kind of perfect," Kurt said. "I'd like to work on our contract today. You can choose-and I want you to think about what would make you be more productive-whether I stay here or go to my own apartment to work on our contract. There is no wrong or right answer here, _aking prinsipe_. I truly want us both to get these tasks done so that we have the rest of the weekend to get to know one another better."

Blaine thought for a few minutes. _Having Kurt here would be wonderful; I'm not sure I'm ready for him to be gone just yet. However, he might be distracting, too; not that_ he _would be distracting, but rather, I might be distracted with him so near me. I'd be thinking about everything we've done thus far and where else our relationship could lead and that list… yeah, if I'm going to get any work done, it might be best if he's not here._

"I think I might concentrate better if you weren't here, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine said quietly. "But I also don't want to be away from you."

"How long do you think it will take you to finish your lesson plans?" Kurt asked as he rubbed gentle circles on Blaine's back.

Blaine looked over and saw that it was 9:27 in the morning. "By the time I get up, get around, and then get started on it, I think I could be done by 3:00."

"How about this then? I will take all of my stuff to my apartment and work on our contract there, and then, I will come back over here around 4:00? We can go over the contract, make some supper, and then see about your special reward for last night?" Kurt proposed.

"I just…" Blaine started. "I'm… I don't even know what I'm trying to say."

"Take your time, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said and kissed Blaine's temple. "I want to hear what you have to say, and I'll stay for however long you need me to."

Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He centered himself on the feeling of Kurt's hands on his body and the sound of his breath. "I'm just having a hard time believing any of this is real. You're just… you just are _so..._ accommodating, I guess is the right word. I need time, and you give it to me. I need to slow down, and all it takes is one word to make that happen."

"I'm sure that you've learned that even though I'm technically in charge, you're really the one with all of the power, right?" Kurt asked. "It's my job to take care of you, and that's what I intend to do. Listening to you is one way of doing just that. You said that it would be better for you to work without me here, and I'm making that happen. That might not always be the case, sure, but for today, that's what's going to happen. All of this can be very overwhelming in the beginning. You also should know that all it will take is one word and I'll be back over here as soon as I can."

"Which word would that be, _aking Hari_?" Blaine asked. "I actually really like the idea of having a word that can mean something like, 'I need you.'"

"That's a wonderful idea, _aking prinsipe_. What would you like it to be?" Kurt asked.

"Um, how about ' _kailangan_?'" Blaine asked. "I like the thought of all of our words being in Tagalog, and _kailangan_ means need. Like, I need you, but not in a sexual way, in a grounding way. Am I making any sense?"

"Yes, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt answered. "It would mean that something is going on and you need my dominance to help center and ground you."

"That's exactly it," Blaine said and leaned up to give Kurt a kiss. "Thank you for knowing me so well already."

"I've been told that I'm oblivious at times," Kurt answered. "There is more than likely going to be something I miss, as I said, and I will ask for forgiveness when that happens. However, I try to pay attention and will do my very best to give you what you need."

"I will do my best to help when you do miss something," Blaine replied.

"As much as I hate to, I should probably get home so I can get our contract done and back over here by 4:00," Kurt said.

"Okay," Blaine replied. "Can I make you supper tonight?"

"I'd love that, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said and kissed Blaine on the lips then crawled out of bed, gathered up his clothes, and headed to the bathroom to make himself as presentable as possible.

While Kurt was in the bathroom, Blaine put on a pair of boxers, some sweatpants, and a t-shirt. He met Kurt in the hallway and excused himself into the bathroom to brush his teeth quickly before heading out to the living room to see Kurt off.

"Call me if you need anything; otherwise, I'll see you at 4:00," Kurt told him and then kissed him thoroughly.

"Yes, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine answered breathily.

After Kurt was out the door, Blaine ate breakfast, took a shower, and then got going on his lesson plans. He made sure he had everything for supper, which he determined he did. The day passed both quickly and slowly. He found it difficult at times to focus on his lesson plans, but when 4:00 rolled around and there was a knock at his door, he was done with them and had even had time to straighten up his apartment.

Blaine opened the door to a smiling Kurt and invited him into the apartment, placing a kiss upon his cheek before he turned back to shut the door. When he turned around, Kurt was waiting by the sofa. He was holding a bag with the Louis Vuitton logo on it that looked like it might be an overnight bag but also could be a briefcase of some sort.

"I wasn't sure if I would be staying over, so I brought this just in case," Kurt said, noticing where Blaine's eyes were looking. "This is in no way me inviting myself over. I just like to be prepared for any outcome if I can."

Blaine smiled. "Unless anything drastic changes, I'd love for you to stay the night again. Can I take your bag?"

"That would be great, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said. He got some papers out of the front zipper first and then handed the bag over to Blaine.

When Blaine came back into the living room, Kurt was sitting on the sofa.

"Would you like anything to drink before I join you?" Blaine asked.

"Some water would be nice," Kurt answered.

A minute later, Blaine returned to the living room with two glasses of water and sat them on the coffee table then took a seat right beside Kurt.

"I have our contract here if you'd like to read through it," Kurt said, not wasting any time.

"I'd like that," Blaine replied. "If… um, if I have anything I want to change, I can ask for that, can't I?"

"You most certainly can, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt told him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you for asking that."

"Should I save my questions for the end or as I'm going through it?" Blaine asked.

"As you're going through it would be better," Kurt answered. "That way, if whatever we change affects something later on, we can fix it right then, too."

Blaine took a deep breath and started to read what could be the most life-changing document of his life.

**_CONTRACT_ **

_Made this day November 27, 2020 ("The Commencement Date")_

**_BETWEEN_ **

_Kurt E. Hummel_

_("The Dominant")_

_Blaine D. Anderson_

_("The submissive")_

**_THE PARTIES AGREE AS FOLLOWS_ **

_1\. The following are the terms of a binding contract between the Dominant and the submissive._

**_FUNDAMENTAL TERMS_ **

_2\. The fundamental purpose of this contract is to allow the submissive to explore his sensuality and his limits safely, with due respect and regard for his needs, his limits, and his well-being.  
_ _3\. The Dominant and the submissive agree and acknowledge that all that occurs under the terms of this contract will be consensual, confidential, and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures set out in this contract. Additional limits and safety procedures may be agreed in writing.  
_ _4\. The Dominant and the submissive each warrant that they suffer from no sexual, serious, infectious, or life-threatening illnesses. If during the Term (as defined below) or any extended term of this contract either party should be diagnosed with or become aware of any such illness, he undertakes to inform the other immediately and in any event prior to any form of physical contact between the parties.  
_ _5\. Adherence to the above warranties, agreements, and undertakings (and any additional limits and safety procedures agreed under clause 3 above) are fundamental to this contract. Any breach shall render it void with immediate effect, and each party agrees to be fully responsible to the other for the consequence of any breach.  
_ _6\. Everything in this contract must be read and interpreted in the light of the purpose and the terms set out in clauses 2-5 above._

**_ROLES_ **

_7\. The Dominant shall take responsibility for the well-being and the proper training, guidance, and discipline of the submissive. He shall decide the nature of such training, guidance, and discipline and the time and place of its administration, subject to the agreed terms, limitations, and safety procedures set out in this contract._

"Um..." Blaine said.

"What is it, _aking prinsipe_?" Kurt asked.

"This part, where it talks about training and that you will decide on the nature of that training... What does that mean?" Blaine asked.

"It means that if we decide at any time that we want to change the way we play, and you would need extra training, that's something I could decide," Kurt explained.

"Do you, um, do you think we could just take that part out, and if it's something we want to add in later, we can?" Blaine hesitantly asked.

"Absolutely," Kurt replied. He took the contract and crossed out the "training" parts. "Does that look better now?

_7\. The Dominant shall take responsibility for the well-being and the proper guidance and discipline of the submissive. He shall decide the nature of such guidance and discipline and the time and place of its administration, subject to the agreed terms, limitations, and safety procedures set out in this contract._

"I like that a lot better," Blaine replied. "Thank you, _aking Hari_."

"You're welcome, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said and kissed Blaine once more, simply because he could.

 _8\. The Dominant and submissive will maintain a "boyfriend" relationship when in public. Neither want their D/s relationship to be known in public. The exception to this is around the Dominant's father, who is aware of his son's nature, only if agreed upon by both Dominant and submissive prior to the interaction.  
_ _9\. If at any time the Dominant should fail to keep to the agreed terms, limitations, and safety procedures set out in this contract or agreed, the submissive is entitled to terminate this contract forthwith and to leave the service of the Dominant without notice._

"Wow," Blaine whispered.

"What is it, _aking prinsipe_?" Kurt asked.

"Number nine," Blaine said as he looked up at Kurt. "It just seems sort of... I'm not sure what the right word is."

"This whole contract is to protect both of us," Kurt explained. "This clause is, or should be, in any D/s contract. There are some Doms out there that abuse their power, and this clause is put in here to give subs a little bit more protection. I will also say that this is not a clause I ever plan to have used. There isn't a scenario in my mind that I can fathom ever coming close to making you use this as a way out of our relationship."

"Thank you, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine said. "Thank you for all that you said but also for wanting to protect me so much."

"It's part of my job, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt replied.

_10\. Within the agreed upon limits, the submissive should obey the Dominant in all things without hesitation or question._

**_COMMENCEMENT AND TERM_ **

_11\. The Dominant and submissive enter into this contract on The Commencement Date fully aware of its nature and undertake to abide by its conditions without exception.  
_ _12\. This contract shall be effective for a period of one calendar month from The Commencement Date ("The Term"). On the expiry of The Term, the parties shall discuss whether this contract and the arrangements they have made under this contract are satisfactory and whether the needs of each party have been met. Either party may propose the extension of this contract subject to adjustments to its terms, or to the arrangements they have made under it. In the absence of agreement to such extension, this contract shall terminate, and both parties shall be free to resume their lives separately._

"Why only one month?" Blaine asked.

"In my experience, there are going to be some things we will need to adjust along the way, but most certainly at the end of one month, we will have learned a little more about each other by then. There might be some things that come up during that time that neither one of us have thought about, and that will be a time to see if we still want to continue this agreement and proceed or if we want to dissolve it."

"It… This feels right. Us, I mean," Blaine stated as he stumbled through his words and thoughts. "I hope that we will be able to continue."

"I agree," Kurt replied.

**_AVAILABILITY_ **

_13\. The submissive will make himself available to the Dominant from Friday evenings through to Sunday afternoons each week during the Term at times to be specified by the Dominant ("the Allotted Times"). Further allocated time can be mutually agreed on an ad hoc basis.  
_ _14\. The Dominant reserves the right to dismiss the submissive from his service at any time and for any reason. The submissive may request his release at any time, such request to be granted at the discretion of the Dominant subject only to the submissive's rights under clauses 2-5 and 8 above._

"How would this work if something came up for work for either one of us, or if I wanted to see you during the week?" Blaine asked, slightly panicked. "I… I don't want to only see you on the weekends. Is… is that okay?"

Kurt kissed Blaine hard on the lips. "If either of us have work events on the weekend, we will talk about them ahead of time and figure out what we want to do. I want to see you more than just the weekends, too, but I want you every weekend I can, which is why that's in there. If you are going back home, I want to know ahead of time so that we can make sure to see each other during the week beforehand. I will let you know that information as well."

"Okay, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine replied, still a little breathless from the kiss.

**_LOCATION_ **

_15\. The submissive will make himself available during the Allotted Times and agreed additional times at locations to be determined by the Dominant. The Dominant will ensure that all travel costs incurred by the submissive for that purpose are met by the Dominant._

" _Aking Hari_ , I can pay my own way," Blaine stated firmly.

"I know you can, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt replied. "This is in here for anything extra outside of traveling back and forth. If I want to take us away for a weekend, I pay."

Kurt's tone left little room for negotiation on this topic, so Blaine didn't fight it even though something was screaming at him to do just that.

**_SERVICE PROVISIONS_ **

_16\. The following service provisions have been discussed and agreed and will be adhered to by both parties during the Term. Both parties accept that certain matters may arise which are not covered by the terms of this contract or the service provisions, or that certain matters may be renegotiated. In such circumstances, further clauses may be proposed by way of amendment. Any further clauses or amendments must be agreed, documented, and signed by both parties and shall be subject to the fundamental terms set out at clauses 2-5 above._

**_DOMINANT_ **

_16.1 The Dominant shall make the submissive's health and safety a priority at all times. The Dominant shall not at any time require, request, allow, or demand the submissive to participate at the hands of the Dominant in the activities detailed in Appendix 2 or in any act that either party deems to be unsafe. The Dominant will not undertake or permit to be undertaken any action which could cause serious injury or any risk to the submissive's life. The remaining sub-clauses of this clause, 16, are to be read subject to this proviso and to the fundamental matters agreed in clauses 2-5 above.  
_ _16.2 The Dominant accepts the submissive as his, to dominate and discipline during the Term. The Dominant may use the submissive's body at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times in any manner he deems fit, sexually or otherwise._

Reading this made Blaine harder than he would have liked to admit, and he whined a little under his breath. Kurt, ever observant, leaned in and whispered directly into his ear, "See something you like, _aking prinsipe_?"

"Mmm-hmm," Blaine nodded. "Th-that one," and he pointed to 16.2.

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed, still right next to Blaine's ear. "I'm quite looking forward to that one myself."

Blaine took a calming breath, though it did absolutely nothing for his hard-on, and kept reading.

 _16.3 The Dominant shall provide the submissive with all necessary guidance and instruction in how to properly serve the Dominant.  
_ _16.4 The Dominant shall maintain a stable and safe environment in which the submissive may perform his duties in service of the Dominant.  
_ _16.5 The Dominant may discipline the submissive as necessary to ensure the submissive fully accepts his position in relation to the Dominant and to discourage unacceptable conduct. The Dominant may assign corner time, writing lines, or spank the submissive as he sees fit, for purposes of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason._

" _Aking Hari_?" Blaine asked. "What… I mean, um, you told me. Um, you said… punishments?"

"Sometimes, I might use one of these, likely spanking, as part of our play, but only if it's something we determine you enjoy," Kurt said. "Or, if it's part of a role-play we are doing, such as you've been a naughty boy and need to be punished while you're in the corner."

"Oh. My. God," Blaine groaned, really liking the sound of that. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about spanking right now, but the picture Kurt just painted sounded sort of amazing.

"I will always, always let you know why you are being punished before it happens for real, though," Kurt explained. "Should I write that in there?"

"Yes, please," Blaine replied.

_16.5 The Dominant may discipline the submissive as necessary to ensure the submissive fully accepts his position in relation to the Dominant and to discourage unacceptable conduct. The Dominant may assign corner time, writing lines, loss of privileges, spank, or put the submissive in a chastity device as he sees fit, for purposes of discipline, for his own personal enjoyment, or for any other reason. The Dominant will tell the submissive what he is being punished for before the punishment happens and will never punish when he is angry. The Dominant will be calm during all punishments._

"Thank you for adding that last part, too, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine said.

"You're welcome," Kurt replied. "I honestly can't believe I forgot it the first time around."

 _16.6. In the administration of discipline, the Dominant shall ensure that no permanent marks are made upon the submissive's body nor any injuries incurred that may require medical attention.  
_ _16.7. In the administration of discipline, the Dominant shall ensure that the discipline and the instruments used for the purposes of discipline are safe, shall not be used in such a way as to cause serious harm, and shall not in any way exceed the limits defined and detailed in this contract.  
_ _16.8. In case of illness or injury, the Dominant shall care for the submissive, seeing to his health and safety, encouraging and, when necessary, ordering medical attention.  
_ _16.9. The Dominant shall maintain his own good health and seek medical attention when necessary in order to maintain a risk-free environment.  
_ _16.10. The Dominant shall not loan his submissive to another Dominant.  
_ _16.11. The Dominant may restrain, handcuff, or bind the submissive at any time during the Allotted Times or any agreed additional times for any reason and for extended periods of time, giving due regard to the health and safety of the submissive._

"Mmmmm," Blaine moaned, getting even harder in his pants.

"Later, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt whispered in his ear.

 _16.12 The Dominant will ensure that all equipment used for the purposes of play and_ _discipline shall be maintained in a clean, hygienic, and safe state at all times._

**_SUBMISSIVE_ **

_16.13 The submissive accepts the Dominant as his guardian and protector, with the understanding that he is now under the protection and guidance of the Dominant, to be dealt with as the Dominant pleases during the Term generally but specifically during the Allotted Times and any additional agreed allotted times.  
_ _16.14 The submissive shall obey the rules ("the Rules") set out in Appendix 1 to this agreement.  
_ _16.15 The submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way the Dominant sees fit and shall endeavor to please the Dominant at all times to the best of his ability._

"Nnng," Blaine moaned again. He wanted, so badly, to be serving his Dom, his _Hari_.

"Where are you at, _aking prinsipe_?" Kurt asked.

"Um..." Blaine started and then cleared his throat. "The part about serving you in any way you see fit.

"Mmm," Kurt responded. "Keep reading, and we'll see what we can do about that." He spent a couple of seconds palming Blaine's very noticeable erection and then stopped abruptly.

"Yes, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine breathed.

 _16.16 The submissive shall take all measures necessary to maintain his good health and shall request or seek medical attention whenever it is needed, keeping the Dominant informed at all times of any health issues that may arise.  
_ _16.17 The submissive shall accept without question any and all disciplinary actions deemed necessary by the Dominant and remember his status and role in regard to the Dominant at all times._

" _Aking Hari_? Can we modify this one?" Blaine asked, pointing to the last point he had read.

"How would you like to modify it?" Kurt asked.

"Could it say something about how, if I don't agree, I can safeword, and we can talk about it? It's just... If I don't understand fully, I don't want to get into even more trouble for asking a question or something like that," Blaine replied. "Um, also, I don't care for the wording of the 'remember his status and role.'"

"Thank you for telling me, my brave _prinsipe_ , and the change you suggested is a great addition," Kurt said and changed the wording.

 _16.17 The submissive shall accept without question any and all disciplinary actions deemed necessary by the Dominant. If there is a question about the punishment, the submissive will use his safeword,_ dilaw _(to be explained in further detail under "safewords" below)._

"Better?" Kurt asked.

"Thank you, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine replied. He was in awe of how accommodating Kurt was being. _Maybe submissive's really do hold all of the power_ , he thought and continued to read.

 _16.18 The submissive shall not touch or pleasure himself sexually without permission from the Dominant.  
_ _16.19 The submissive shall submit to any sexual activity demanded by the Dominant and shall do without hesitation or argument, unless a hard limit or something that has not been discussed presents itself in which the submissive should safeword immediately.  
_ _16.20 The submissive shall accept any discipline the Dominant should decide to administer, without hesitation or complaint. If a limit is being pushed or the submissive does not understand the reasoning for the punishment, he is allowed to safeword.  
_ _16.22 The submissive shall always conduct himself in a respectful manner to the Dominant and shall address him only as_ aking Hari _or such other title as the Dominant may direct. During "boyfriend" time, the submissive will call the Dominant by his name, Kurt.  
_ _16.23 The submissive is able to touch and kiss the Dominant at any time unless specified otherwise by the Dominant._

" _Aking Hari_? Why is this last one stated?" Blaine asked, pointing to 16.23.

"Some Doms do not allow their subs to touch them, and definitely not kiss them, without their permission," Kurt explained. "I don't ever want that between us. If you want a kiss, you can take it. If you want to hold my hand or touch my shoulder as you're walking by me, I want you to do that. I don't ever want to take touch away from you."

Blaine had unshed tears in his eyes, and he opened his mouth to say something a few times before closing his eyes. He felt Kurt's hand wrap around him, presumably waiting for him to be ready to talk about what he was thinking and feeling. Once he felt like he was under control, Blaine talked.

"I've lived here in the city for a little over three years now," he said quietly. "I just didn't realize how much I missed touch before just now. My mom was never shy about hugging me or anything like that. I was never 'touch-starved' by any means growing up. However, since I moved here, I have been. So, I guess I just wanted to say thank you for not depriving me of that."

"Thank you for telling me that, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt replied. "I think I want to add that in as a hard limit below." At that, Kurt flipped forward a little and added this into the hard limit section.

"How are you real?" Blaine asked.

Kurt laughed. "I'm only trying to do what's best for you, and by extension, for us. I want this to work just as much as you do."

Because he could, Blaine gave Kurt a deep kiss and then turned back to the contract.

**_ACTIVITIES_ **

_17\. The submissive shall not participate in activities or any sexual acts that either party deems to be unsafe or any activities detailed in Appendix 2.  
_ _18\. The Dominant and the submissive have discussed the activities set out in Appendix 3 and recorded in writing on Appendix 3 their agreement in respect of them._

**_SAFEWORDS_ **

_19\. The Dominant and the submissive recognize that the Dominant may make demands of the submissive that cannot be met without incurring physical, mental, emotional, spiritual, or other harm at the time the demands are made to the submissive. In such circumstances related to this, the submissive may make use of a safeword ("The Safeword (s)"). Five Safewords will be invoked depending on the situation. If at any time a safeword cannot be used (such as when the submissive is gagged or his mouth is otherwise occupied), a double-tap on the shoulder or thigh will be the stop signal.  
_ _20\. The Safeword "_ berde _" will be used to indicate that the submissive is ready to play and meet any demands that the Dominant might have.  
_ _21\. The Safeword "_ dilaw _" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the submissive is close to his limit of endurance or if the submissive needs to take a moment to get himself under control before breaking a rule or limit.  
_ _22\. The Safeword "_ pula _" will be used to bring to the attention of the Dominant that the submissive cannot tolerate any further demands. When this word is said, the Dominant's action will cease completely with immediate effect.  
_ _23\. The Safeword "_ oras _" will be used to bring attention to the Dominant that the submissive needs a moment to think before answering any questions or committing to any new acts.  
_ _24\. The Safeword "_ kailangan _" will be used if the submissive needs the Dominant for any reason not during the Allotted Time._

"Wow," Blaine said. "Thank you for my safewords."

"There is no need to thank me, but you're welcome nonetheless," Kurt said.

**_CONCLUSION_ **

_25\. We, the undersigned, have read and understood fully the provisions of this contract. We freely accept the terms of this contract and have acknowledged this by our signatures below._

____________ The Dominant, Date_

____________ The submissive, Date_

**_APPENDIX 1_ **

**_RULES_ **

_Authenticity: The submissive will be authentic with his behaviors and actions while with the Dominant. He will not censor himself of any quirks, habits, or idiosyncrasies._

_Honesty: The submissive will be honest with the Dominant at all times. If he needs a moment to think about his answer, he will use the appropriate safeword and then communicate openly and honestly._

_Patience: Both the Dominant and the submissive will be patient with each other while they navigate this relationship and communicate when things are not going well._

_Safewords: The submissive will use the safewords outlined 19-24 of the contract when needed. The Dominant can also utilize the safewords if he needs._

_Obedience: The submissive will obey any instructions given by the Dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation and in an expeditious manner. The submissive will agree to any sexual activity deemed fit and pleasurable by the Dominant excepting those activities which are outlined in hard limits (Appendix 2)._

_Sleep: The submissive will ensure he achieves a minimum of eight hours sleep a night when he is not with the Dominant._

_Food: The submissive will eat regularly to maintain his health and well-being._

_Personal Safety: The submissive will not drink to excess, smoke, take recreational drugs, or put himself in any unnecessary danger. Both the Dominant and submissive will be regularly tested for STIs, and the results will be shared with each other._

_Personal Qualities: The Dominant or submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant or submissive. The submissive will conduct himself in a respectful and modest manner at all times. He shall be held accountable for any misdeeds, wrongdoings, and misbehavior committed when not in the presence of the Dominant. Failure to comply with any of the above will result in immediate punishment, the nature of which shall be determined by the Dominant._

_Soulmate: If either the Dominant or submissive connect with their soulmate and get their name on them, this contract will be automatically dissolved. The Dominant, if he is the one to meet his soulmate, will help the submissive find a replacement Dominant until he finds his soulmate._

"I like that you included yourself in these rules, too," Blaine stated after he finished the rules section. He didn't want to talk about the last rule right now for fear of crying. Already, he wanted nothing more than for Kurt to be his soulmate. "It makes it feel even more like we're in this together."

"I'm glad, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said. "That's what I was hoping for and what I truly want. This is a partnership, just like any other relationship."

**_APPENDIX 2_ **

**_HARD LIMITS_ **

_No acts involving a cage.  
_ _No acts involving long-term bondage.  
_ _No acts involving long-term deprivation of touch. Punishments will never take touch away.  
_ _No acts involving fire play.  
_ _No acts involving urination or defecation and the products thereof.  
_ _No acts involving needles, knives, cutting, piercing, or blood.  
_ _No acts involving children or animals.  
_ _No acts that will leave any permanent marks on the skin.  
_ _No acts involving breath control.  
_ _No activity that involves the direct contact of electric current (whether alternating or direct), fire, or flames to the body._

"I know I didn't mention some of those as hard limits when we talked yesterday, so I'm guessing they are yours?" Blaine asked. "Not that I mind at all. I'm glad you added them, because they are definitely all hard limits for me as well."

"They are hard limits for me," Kurt said. "There are some people who are really into all of those things; I'm just not one of them."

"You have no complaints from me; I promise," Blaine replied and continued reading.

**_APPENDIX 3_ **

**_SOFT LIMITS_ **

_Anal plugs  
_ _Anal sex  
_ _Barebacking  
_ _Bondage  
_ _Chastity  
_ _Cock ring  
_ _Collars-worn in private  
Cuffs-leather  
_ _Dildos  
_ _Double penetration  
_ _Edge play  
_ _Erotic dancing  
_ _Exhibitionism  
_ _Facefucking/Deep throating  
_ _Gags  
_ _Hair pulling  
_ _Hot wax play  
_ _Ice cubes  
_ _Impact-soft-crops, paddle  
_ _Kneeling  
_ _Massage-giving, receiving  
_ _Masturbation  
_ _Milking-prostate  
_ _Modeling-erotic photos for personal use  
_ _Nipples-clamps, pulls, tugs, twists  
_ _Orgasm-control, denial, forced, ruined  
_ _Outdoor scenes  
_ _Punishment  
_ _Roleplaying-agreed upon scene  
_ _Scratching-with fingernails  
_ _Sensory deprivation-blindfold, ears/sound  
_ _Spanking-crop, hand, paddle, wooden spoon  
_ _Spreader bar  
_ _Switching-bottom, top  
_ _Teasing  
_ _Vibrator  
_ _Videotapes-watching, recording for personal use  
_ _Voyeurism  
_ _Worship-ass, body, cock, licking_

"I have questions," Blaine said huskily. "Well, mainly one but it, um, encompasses two of the limits."

"Ask away, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said.

"The, um, outdoor scenes and voyeurism."

"Okay, I put those on there just in case we'd ever want to try something like that," Kurt said. "Neither one of us wants our lifestyle to get out to the public. I know that and respect that. So, the outdoor one would be more like if we rented a rooftop and had a scene there or something like that. And, the voyeurism would be if we found someone who we trusted and wouldn't mind them watching us. If you want, though, we can put both of those on the hard limit list and be done with them."

"No," Blaine said quickly. "I love both of those ideas actually. Maybe not anytime soon, but I love them as an option. Oh, one more: the switching. I just assumed I'd always bottom. Isn't that what the submissive does?"

"Keep going, and I promise we'll talk about that one when we're all done."

**_APPENDIX 4_ **

**_ENJOY_ **

_Biting/being bitten  
_ _Fellatio-giving, receiving  
_ _Fingering  
_ _Phone sex  
_ _Prostate stimulation_  
 _Rimming-giving, receiving  
_ _Swallowing-ejaculate_

"I can't wait to add more things to this list, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine moaned out. "This all looks perfect. Thank you so much for working so hard on it today."

Blaine signed the document and then watched as Kurt scrawled his signature on the paper. The whole process made him shiver in the very best of ways.

"It is my pleasure," Kurt replied saucily. "Okay, it is just about 5:30 now. What do you say we have an early supper, and then, you can have your reward from last night?"

"That sounds amazing, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine said. "I hope you like chicken fettuccine alfredo. I make a healthy version, so it's not so loaded down with fat; although, the fattening stuff is typically what people say makes it good."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Kurt asked. "I love to cook and find enjoyment in it."

"I'm sure I can find something for you to do, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine sassed.

"Cheeky boy," Kurt replied and followed him into the kitchen.

The boys made supper in perfect harmony, almost as if they'd done it a million times before. After they had their fill of the delicious food and cleaned up their dishes, Kurt gave Blaine his first order as a newly claimed submissive.

" _Aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said in a commanding voice. "I want you to go into your bedroom, strip, and kneel beside your bed. I will be in shortly, and we'll discuss your reward."

"Yes, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine said and then strode toward his room. He took off his clothes and put them in the hamper, knowing he wouldn't be needing them again tonight. As he got ready to kneel, he decided to get a cushion from the chair in his room to put under his knees, hoping it was an alright thing to do. _If I am going to be doing a lot of this, I need to look into getting a better cushion for sure._

Blaine sat back on his heels and placed his hands in his lap. He automatically bowed his head and closed his eyes, trying to quiet his mind of all of the possibilities of what his reward could be. Several moments later-Blaine honestly wasn't sure how long it was-he felt Kurt's fingers carding through his curls.

"You're amazing, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt purred. "You look so beautiful on your knees for me. I bet you'll look even better while I'm riding you."

Blaine's head snapped up and looked Kurt in his eyes. " _Aking Hari_?" he asked.

"That's your reward," Kurt responded. "This isn't something that will happen often, only as a very special reward if you so choose. And, if you'd like something else, all you have to do is say the word, and I'll come up with something else."


	7. Reward

"No, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine said desperately. "I'd very, very much like you to ride me."

"Good," Kurt replied. "Strip me."

Blaine didn't answer. He stood up and started to undo the buttons of Kurt's shirt. Once it was off, he folded it and put it on the chair in his room. He then did the same to Kurt's undershirt, pants, socks, and boxer briefs. With each newly exposed section of skin, Blaine resisted laving kisses on it. That wasn't part of the command Kurt had given him, and he would be damned if he would get his first punishment tonight. Not when the stakes of his reward were on the line. When Kurt was completely naked, Blaine knelt back in front of him, waiting for his next instruction.

Kurt was hard. Blaine had followed his command so perfectly, and he was so, so pretty on his knees. Deciding that he wanted to add in a little something, Kurt laced his fingers through Blaine's hair and tilted his pliant subs head back a little.

"Before we get to that, I want to try something new," Kurt explained. "It is on the soft limit list, so I wanted to talk about it before I just went for it. And, if you decide you like it, the next time I want it, I'll take it, just like any other limit we try and like. I'd like to fuck your mouth. Not hard-though at some point I'd like to work up to that-just to take the edge off a little."

"Please," Blaine whimpered. "Please, _aking Hari_. Use me however you'd like. I can take it, and if I can't, I'll tap your thigh twice or safeword."

"Open up, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt commanded.

Blaine dropped his jaw and looked into Kurt's eyes, communicating all of the trust he could through his gaze. Kurt fed his cock into Blaine's mouth as much as he was willing to. He knew that he was larger than the average man, and he wasn't about to choke his sub.

"Now suck," Kurt commanded.

Blaine hummed and started to suck Kurt as best as he could. The barbells of his piercing felt amazing on his lips and tongue. He felt so loved at this moment. It was hard for him to really wrap his mind around, honestly, how being used like this could make him feel protected and safe and loved. He redoubled his efforts and opened his throat as best as he could to allow Kurt to push in as much as he could before Blaine's gag reflex kicked in.

Kurt pulled out for a second to allow Blaine time to catch his breath before repeating his actions again. He was pleased to see that Blaine was able to get him further in his mouth this way, with him being in control of the angle and depth, than he was when Blaine had blown him.

"Your mouth is perfect, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt moaned. When he felt those tell-tale signs that he was getting closer, but not too close, he pulled out and got on the bed on his back, holding his legs up so his ass was on display. "Up here, _aking prinsipe_. I want your tongue and fingers to get me ready for your delicious cock."

When Blaine crawled up on the bed, he noticed that there was lube laying beside Kurt, ready for him to use when it was time. He spent no time at all diving in to lick at Kurt's perfect hole, and he moaned loudly at the first taste of it. Kurt seemed to like it, too, if the groan he emitted was any indication.

Blaine spent about five minutes licking, sucking, kissing, and stretching Kurt out. When Kurt was sufficiently stretched, he spoke again.

"Two more decisions to make, _aking prinsipe_ ," he husked out. "Do you want a cock ring, or can you control your orgasm? And, do you want to do this bare or not?"

"Ring, yes. Bare, yes," Blaine mewled after he came back into himself enough to answer the questions. He was already starting to float, loving being at his Doms mercy and serving him. He honestly wasn't sure he'd be able to hold back on his orgasm if he took Kurt bare, and he really wanted to take Kurt bare.

From under the pillow, Kurt produced a cock ring. He gave Blaine a few strokes before he lubed up the ring and put it on his sub.

"Back against the headboard, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt whispered in his ear.

"Yes... _aking_... _Hari_ ," Blaine panted out.

Once Blaine was in position, Kurt straddled him and grabbed his cock, holding it in place, ready to lower himself onto it.

"Hands out to the side," Kurt commanded. When his hands were laying atop the pillows beside him, Kurt started to lower himself onto Blaine.

"Oh… my… god…" Kurt panted out. "Fuck you feel so fucking good."

Blaine was holding in his noises, and Kurt noticed.

"I want to hear you, _aking prinsipe_ ," he commanded.

"You… oh fuck… you feel… so hot and tight, and holy fuck, I feel like I could cum through this ring," Blaine growled.

"You better not, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt warned as he fully seated himself. He took a moment to wiggle around and get used to having someone inside of him. Kurt honestly didn't do this very often at all, and he wasn't fully sure why he chose this as Blaine's reward; but fuck was he glad he did. It felt like they were made for each other, like they fit together perfectly like a puzzle.

"Please, _aking Hari_. Move," Blaine pleaded.

Kurt tweaked Blaine's nipples at the same time. "I decide how this is going to go, _aking prinsipe_."

"Yes, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine replied. "I'm sorry. Please, do with me what gives you the most pleasure."

"That's right," Kurt replied. "And right now, I want to ride this cock."

And, ride this cock he did. There was no build-up either. Kurt started as fast and hard as he could and continued until his thighs were burning. He loved watching Blaine struggle, too.

Blaine was gritting his teeth, seriously worried that he was going to cum through the ring or break it, chanting the word, "fuck" over and over again. He sobbed when Kurt grabbed his cock and started stroking it in tandem with his movements. When Blaine wasn't sure he could go much longer, he felt Kurt clamp down on him, and the warmth of his cum hit his chest and belly.

When Kurt recovered from his orgasm, he saw that Blaine's eyes were closed, and he was mouthing the word "please" over and over. Kurt lifted himself off of Blaine and then captured his lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Open your eyes, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt commanded with a whisper.

Blaine's eyes opened, and Kurt could see how close to flying he was. _This is going to be so good for him_ , Kurt thought.

"I'm going to take the ring off, and then, I'm going to stroke you five times," Kurt said. "You can cum anytime after that, _aking prinsipe_."

Blaine nodded, afraid to say anything at all.

Kurt lubed up his hand and took the ring off. He wanted to make this the best orgasm Blaine had ever had, so he slowly but firmly stroked Blaine's cock five times, loving the sobs his sub was producing on each upstroke. After the fifth stroke, Kurt began to pump Blaine's cock quickly. It only took three more strokes for his sub to scream. With that scream, Blaine came harder than he ever had in his life… and he flew.

Thirty minutes later, Blaine started coming back to himself. He felt Kurt beside him, fingers slowly dancing on his skin and soft words being spoken.

"Kurt?" Blaine mumbled out.

"I'm right here, Blaine," Kurt replied. "Are you still floating?"

"Mmmm," Blaine hummed. "Little bit."

Kurt kissed his cheek and then his lips. "Take all the time you need, _aking prinsipe_."

It took another five minutes for Blaine to fully return to consciousness. "That was amazing, _aking Hari_. Thank you. Can we do that all the time?"

Kurt chuckled. "We can do it as often as we can, _aking prinsipe_. Though I'm not sure if all of the time is feasible. I have a piece of chocolate here for you, as well as some water. Open up for the chocolate, please."

Blaine opened his mouth, and Kurt placed a piece of dark chocolate on his tongue. He moaned at the taste and savored it while it melted. A couple of minutes later, he asked for a drink of water, which Kurt provided for him.

"I'm going to clean us both up, and then, let's go to sleep," Kurt said once Blaine's eyes were clear. Well, as clear as they were likely going to get tonight.

Blaine nodded and allowed Kurt to take care of him. "Can we amend the contract tomorrow, _aking Hari_?" Blaine asked once Kurt crawled back into the bed.

"How so?" Kurt asked. "I'm not opposed; I just want to understand."

"I think I'd like to move some of the things from the soft limits list to the enjoy list," Blaine explained. "I'm glad you asked me before we tried anything tonight, but it was close to taking me out of my headspace. There are things I know I like or I'd be okay with, and I'd rather just have you command me or do them without having to discuss them first."

"We can look at it in the morning, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said. "For now, let's sleep, my gorgeous boy."

"Mmmmm, thank you, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine said sleepily, almost asleep already.

"Good night," Kurt whispered and kissed his lips softly before turning off the bedside lamp and holding this boy who was becoming one of the most important things in his life.

The next morning after they had eaten a healthy breakfast, Blaine wanted to approach something he had been thinking about since waking up. He really hoped that it was the right move and that Kurt would be on board with it.

" _Aking Hari_?" he asked tentatively once the breakfast dishes were in the dishwasher.

"What is it, _aking prinsipe_?" Kurt asked.

"Could we maybe talk about last night?"

"Let's go to the couch," Kurt said and then held his hand out for Blaine. Once they were settled on the couch, Kurt asked, "What's on your mind?"

"Well, do you think that maybe… Well, would it be okay if we…" Blaine stammered out. He took a deep breath and felt Kurt squeeze his hand, letting him know that he was there. "I was wondering if we could change the limits on the contract, _aking Hari_? Li-like I asked last night?"

"We can," Kurt replied. "Can I ask again why you want to, and then, we can look at it together?"

"Of course," Blaine answered, thankful that his idea hadn't been completely shut down. "I loved everything we did last night. And, I think I could have loved it even more had we not had to stop and talk about some of it. There are some things on the list, I realized, that I know I enjoy, so when we talk about them while we are playing, it almost takes me out of the headspace. Am I making any sense?"

"You are," Kurt answered. "Thank you for asking for this, _aking prinisipe_. Let's look the contract over together and then see what we can move to the "Enjoy" list and what needs to stay on the "Soft Limit" list."

They spent the next 45 minutes talking about each item on the current "Soft Limit" list and the rationale for wanting to move what they decided to.

"Now that we've moved things around," Kurt said, "do they look better now?"

**_SOFT LIMITS_ **

_Bondage  
_ _Chasity  
_ _Double penetration  
_ _Erotic dancing  
_ _Exhibitionism  
_ _Gags  
_ _Hot wax play  
_ _Ice cubes  
_ _Impact-soft, crops, paddle  
_ _Milking-prostate  
_ _Nipples-clamps  
_ _Outdoor scenes  
_ _Punishment  
_ _Roleplaying-agreed upon scene  
_ _Spanking-crop, hand, paddle, wooden spoon  
_ _Spreader bar  
_ _Videotapes-watching, recording for personal use  
_ _Voyeurism_

**_ENJOY_ **

_Anal plugs  
_ _Anal sex  
_ _Barebacking  
_ _Biting/being bitten  
_ _Cock ring  
_ _Collars-worn in private  
Cuffs-leather  
_ _Dildos  
_ _Edge play  
_ _Facefucking/Deep throating  
_ _Fellatio-giving, receiving  
_ _Fingering  
_ _Hair pulling  
_ _Kneeling  
_ _Massage-giving, receiving  
_ _Masturbation  
_ _Modeling-erotic photos for personal use  
_ _Nipples-pulls, tugs, twists  
_ _Orgasm-control, denial, forced, ruined  
_ _Phone sex  
_ _Prostate stimulation  
_ _Rimming-giving, receiving  
_ _Scratching-with fingernails  
_ _Sensory deprivation-blindfold, ears/sound  
_ _Swallowing-ejaculate  
_ _Switching-bottom, top  
_ _Teasing_  
_Vibrator  
_ _Worship-ass, body, cock, licking_

"Yes, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine husked. "That looks much better. I trust that you will ease me into some of the ones I haven't really played hardcore with yet and that we might find some things down the road that we want to add to the list. I must seem so 'vanilla' to you."

"No," Kurt sternly replied. "I don't want you to compare yourself to anyone else who you perceive I've been with or with whomever you are picturing yourself up against in your mind. You are _aking prinsipe,_ and my experiences with you are all I'm worried about. This won't work if you're constantly trying to measure yourself up against someone else, Blaine."

"I'll try," Blaine replied. "Could we, um, could we add that into the rules somehow? It's just, I've been compared to someone my whole life, so it's sort of ingrained in my brain. And, I hate it, _aking Hari_. I don't want to be like this anymore."

"If you think it would help, we can add it in," Kurt replied and kissed Blaine's temple.

_Comparing: The submissive will not compare himself to anyone else in regards to his behaviors and actions. He is unique and is perfect just the way he is. If he begins to question his importance at any time, he is to immediately bring it up to his dominant so they can work together to resolve his insecurities._

"How's that?" Kurt asked.

"It's perfect. Thank you, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine responded.

"Should this one have a specific punishment if you break it? I'm asking you on this one since you asked for the rule."

"My therapist made me recite affirmations when I used to do it," Blaine replied. "Since I moved to the city, I just haven't started seeing anyone new. I honestly didn't even realize the old habits creeping back up."

"Thank you for telling me that, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said. "Do you want me to tell you what the punishment will be now, or do you want me to tell you if and when it happens?"

Blaine thought for a moment before answering, "When it happens, please. _Aking Hari_ , it will happen. I'm not naive enough to believe it won't. This is something I've struggled with almost all of my life, and maybe your punishment will help me finally start to change my way of thinking."

"Okay," Kurt replied. "We won't have a punishment this time because the rule wasn't in place when the infraction happened. Now, we are supposed to go to Ruby tonight. Is that something you still want to do?"

"Yes, please," Blaine said. "I need to finish up my membership stuff anyway."

"Here's what I'd like to do until then," Kurt said. "I'd like you to get a cushion and kneel at my knees while we watch a movie. You can lean your head on my legs if you'd like. Before we get to Ruby, I'd like to get you into the right headspace, because I have something special planned for us."

"Yes, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine responded and got up to get the cushion from his bedroom that he had used the night before. When he was back in the living room, he set the cushion down beside Kurt's feet and knelt on it.

Kurt already had the TV on and was searching Netflix for something to watch. By the time he'd settled on Schitt's Creek, Blaine's head was laying on Kurt's knee, and Kurt's hand was already carding through Blaine's curls.

They watched four episodes before there was a knock at the door. This broke Blaine out of his reverie.

"'m not espectin' 'nybody, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine all but slurred out.

"I ordered lunch, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt replied as he got up off of the couch to pay for their lunch. When he came back to the couch, he was carrying a bag with two containers in it. "I tried to get your attention a couple of times, but you were pretty deep. I ordered some salads from the deli down the street. There's a chef and a Cesar; which would you prefer?"

"Chef, please," Blaine answered, a little more alert. He had honestly thought of apologizing, but it didn't seem like Kurt was upset about him slipping so deep.

"This is really good, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine told him after his first couple of bites. "Thank you for lunch."

"You're very welcome, _aking prinsipe_."

After their lunch, they spent a few more hours how they had that morning, watching Schitt's Creek, Blaine kneeling at Kurt's feet. When it was time for them to start getting ready to go to the club, Kurt tugged on Blaine's hair and bent down to kiss his forehead and temple as he ran his hand up and down Blaine's arm and shoulders.

" _Aking prinsipe_ , come back to me," Kurt coaxed. It took him about ten minutes, but Blaine was finally present, the dopiest smile on his face.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi. Can you take a drink of this for me?" Kurt asked, holding out a bottle of water.

Blaine drank the water and then ate the square of chocolate that Kurt held out for him afterward.

"I'd like you to go shower and get dressed in whatever you'd like. We will eat at the club and then go to Room 3," Kurt instructed.

"Yes, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine responded and headed to the shower. Afterward, he got dressed in something comfortable yet sexy. He honestly didn't anticipate keeping his clothes on long after they ate. Before he left his bedroom, he grabbed his phone and his wallet and then headed to the living room where Kurt was sitting on the sofa.

"I'm all ready, _aking Hari_."

"You look beautiful, _aking prinsipe_."

"So do you, _aking Hari_."

"Shall we go?"

"Yes, please."

Once they got downstairs, Kurt led Blaine to a sleek town car with heavily tinted windows.

"Your chariot," Kurt said as they approached the car.

There was a niggling in the back of Blaine's mind as he entered the car. He couldn't figure out what it was trying to tell him, and the car was so beautiful it distracted him from it. They arrived at Ruby 30 minutes later.

Kurt and Blaine went to the entrance to get their bracelets, red for Kurt and blue for Blaine, and for Blaine to pay his membership fee. However, when Blaine went to pay, the man at the computer told him it had already been paid. The niggling feeling was back, and again, he couldn't figure out what it meant.

"I don't understand," Blaine said. "I know I didn't pay for it, so who did?"

"I did, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said as he led him into the club and to a table so they could eat. "I wanted to get you something as a gift for accepting my claim, and this was what I came up with."

" _Aking Hari_ ," Blaine started. "I appreciate the gift; I really do. I don't need anything, though. I just want you. You've got me."

"Thank you for telling me, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said. "I love to give gifts, especially when my prince is such a good one like you are. It might just have to be something you get used to."

"I'll try, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine replied. It was bothering him so much that he couldn't figure out what it was that he was feeling. Still, it wasn't quite enough to safeword yet. He'd go home and think about it, and once he figured it out, he would tell Kurt.

The couple ate supper and then went to Room 3 for some much needed time together, especially since they'd updated their contract earlier that day. Blaine needed desperately to be taken out of his over-thinking mind and just let go.

Once they got into the room, Blaine's knees hit the floor. Kurt had never been more thankful that the floors in this room were padded. He knew that some subs, and Doms, too, liked the hardness of a wood or cement floor. Kurt, however, was not one of those people, and it seemed that Blaine wasn't either.

"You've been distracted since we left the apartment. Why?" Kurt asked.

Blaine whimpered. _He sees me like nobody else does._ "There's something that's bothering me, and I can't figure out what it is, _asking Hari_. I promise you, I'm not keeping something from you, and once I figure it out, I'll tell you. I just… I need to not think right now. Please…"

"What are your safewords, _aking prinsipe_?"

" _Dilaw_ to pause; _pula_ to stop."

"Stand up," Kurt commanded. As Blaine stood, Kurt could see a ripple of excitement go through his body as the tension he was holding slowly trickled away.

Kurt took his time undressing Blaine, lavishing kisses and little nips over his naked body. Once Kurt had Blaine naked, he issued his next command.

"Now, undress me."

Blaine whined and undressed Kurt, quicker than Kurt had undressed him but not as fast as he wanted to. He bestowed kisses and licks every once in a while, needing to be close to his Dom. When Blaine had the last piece of clothing off of Kurt and had folded it up, placing it on the chair, he stood in front of his Dom, eyes cast to the floor, waiting for instruction.

Kurt put two fingers under Blaine's chin and said, "Look at me, _aking prinsipe_." Blaine did, and Kurt looked deep into his eyes, finding all the information he needed for tonight. He saw that Blaine had been telling the truth earlier, that something was most definitely bothering him, though he had no idea what it was. At that moment, he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"I want you to go lay down on the bed, on your back, and close your eyes," Kurt instructed. Blaine followed the instruction and once he was in place, Kurt continued speaking while he got what they would need prepared. "I want you to envision a place where you feel happy, calm, or safe. It can be real or imaginary. What does that place look like, _aking prinsipe_?"

"It's a library. Only, it's not just a library; there's an apartment above it, too. The whole place feels like home."

"What does it smell like?"

"It smells like books and love and family. It smells like a hot cup of cocoa on a winter day, curled up by the fire with your favorite book."

"When you look around, what do you see?"

"I see a lot of books. And, pictures of a happy couple. Of me and… I can't tell who, but it's definitely me."

"What does it feel like there?"

"It feels… it feels safe. It feels like I can be whoever I want to be there. It feels like a hug from an old friend, letting me know that everything here, where I am right now, is going to be okay."

The bed dipped down and Kurt sat down beside his sub, trailing his fingertips up and down Blaine's torso. "Color, _aking prinsipe_?"

" _Berde, aking Hari._ "

"You can stay in your happy/safe/calm place for as long as you'd like. I want you to know that you're safe with me, _aking prinsipe_."

"I know I am."

"Your only orders, until I tell you otherwise, are to feel and not cum. That's it."

"Yes, _aking Hari_."

Kurt then grabbed a pair of leather cuffs and buckled them to Blaine's wrists, attaching them to a ring at the head of the bed. He then hooked Blaine's ankles into cuff's as well before raising them, one at a time, to hook into something above him.

"Mmmmm," Blaine moaned at being so open. He began to think about what it was that his Dom was going to do to him, and then, something told him to just be in the moment and let all of the other thoughts he was having, that weren't what he was feeling, wash away. So, that's what he did. At the first touch of Kurt's tongue on his rim, he moaned louder and tried to arch his body toward the perfect wetness. He found he couldn't move, though.

Kurt was keeping an eye on Blaine, especially when he found he couldn't move. He knew it could go one of two ways: either Blaine would panic because he couldn't move, or he would relax into it, making what he felt even better. Kurt was pleased that he had read the signs right when he looked into Blaine's eyes and that he had relaxed even further into the bed.

With the knowledge that his sub was content, safe, and relaxed, Kurt really got to business with Blaine's ass. He licked, sucked, and probed as much as he could with his tongue, loving the taste and smell of his beautiful prince. Before long, he was inserting a lubed finger in Blaine, followed quickly by another one. As he scissored Blaine's hole, he stuck his tongue in, needing more of the taste. It was all the perfect setup for Blaine to start begging to cum.

"Please, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine said. "I need… I need… Please!"

Kurt moaned, tongue still deep in Blaine's ass, fingers brushing up ever so slightly against his prostate. He wanted to see just how much control his sub had.

"Please! Please! Please!" Blaine chanted, never once safewording and working like hell to stave off his orgasm.

After another two minutes of Blaine's chanting and Kurt's playing, he lifted his head and commanded, "Cum!"

Blaine yelled as he came long ropes of cum all over his chest. Kurt didn't stop his playing; their night was far from over. He did, however, bring his head up and start cleaning Blaine up with his tongue. When he got to Blaine's nipples, he sucked and nibbled at them, causing his gorgeously strung-out sub to scream in pleasured pain as he was also relentlessly fingering Blaine.

With one hand, Kurt grabbed the lube and slathered his own cock in it, with the other, he grabbed Blaine's and started stroking it. As he started to push into his sub, he leaned his face down and kissed Blaine, swallowing his moan at feeling his Dom enter him for the first time.

When the first barbell pushed in, Blaine made the most amazing sound Kurt had ever heard, and it took all of his willpower to not cum right then and there. _Greasy hair, frumpy clothes, mismatched clothes, matchy couple's ensembles when it's not called for. Ok, now I can proceed._ With each new barbell that accompanied Kurt's cock into Blaine's warm heat, his sub made that same delicious noise again.

After Kurt was all the way seated in Blaine, he took a moment to just feel. It felt right, like nothing ever had before. He didn't want to fuck; he wanted to love this man. _Holy shit! Where did that come from? Not the time for these thoughts, Hummel. Take care of your prince._ And, that's exactly what Kurt did. He started with shallow thrusts, letting Blaine get used to his piercing moving in and out of him.

If there was a heaven, Blaine was there. Kurt's cock was so big that it hit his prostate with every push inside of him, his piercing adding only pleasure to the whole experience. The only sounds he could make were grunts, moans, and growls. He was lost in pleasure, and then, the pleasure doubled when a firm grip started stroking his again leaking cock. In the corner of his mind, he heard, "You can cum whenever you'd like, _aking prinsipe_."

When Blaine finally came, he screamed in pleasure, and then, everything went silent. It was as if he were floating on a cloud, knowing that he wouldn't fall through, that he was safe and loved. Loved... He wanted to be loved. His soulmate would love him someday, when and if ever he found him. "I wonder if that was my soulmate in the picture on the wall," he mumbled out loud as he was floating, not seeing the look of panic in his Dom's eyes at the thought of losing this amazing man to his soulmate.


	8. Party

Everything in their lives was going smoothly for the new couple, even after Blaine received his first punishment.

_Christmas day was an interesting day for Blaine. He had, as his mother had all but demanded, gone home to Ohio and had a wonderful holiday with his family. He instantly fell in love with Andrew and was so happy that his mom had finally found her soulmate. Blaine had never seen her happier than having all three of the most important men in her life around her._

_Kurt was home, too, visiting his family. They had exchanged gifts the day before in private. Blaine had written a song for Kurt and recorded it. Seeing the look on Kurt's face as he listened to his song had been well worth the teasing he had received from his friend, Jeff, when he had asked if there was any way he could use the room and equipment at the recording studio he worked at. Kurt had gifted Blaine with all sorts of fun new toys: a paddle, blindfold, crop, flogger, and a gorgeous cock cage that Blaine was itching to get into._

_That cage was partially responsible for what led to his current predicament. They were back in New York, and Blaine was over Kurt's lap, getting his ass smacked with the paddle. Before the punishment started, Kurt had asked Blaine if he had understood why he was being punished. Of course, he had said he had._

_Christmas night, Kurt had made Blaine edge himself over and over and over again, never letting him cum. It wasn't_ his _fault that when he took a shower that night, he might have washed around his cock a little too long because he was thinking about the edging and his new gifts, and came, almost blacking out from the sensation._

_Blaine's cock was rock solid after his paddling. He hadn't realized that he would enjoy it as much as he did. Well, he didn't completely enjoy it. It hurt like a bitch, but oh, it hurt in the best of ways. When his dick was soft enough, Kurt locked him up in the cage and then made Blaine blow him until he came down his throat. They both loved the denial that Blaine was experiencing and the orgasm that Kurt was._

_"How long do I have to be in the cage,_ aking Hari _?" Blaine asked._

_"We'll start with a day,_ aking prinsipe _," Kurt replied. "We'll work up your tolerance, and then, you'll be in it much longer for cumming without permission."_

_"Yes,_ aking Hari _," Blaine said with a smile, loving the sound of that and thinking he might just have to be naughty on purpose if that was the punishment._

Every time Kurt came to see Blaine, both before and after Christmas, he had some little gift to give him, telling him each time that he had seen whatever the item was and it made him instantly think of his sub. Blaine would try to protest, but he was immediately shut down. Kurt would tell him that it wasn't a big deal and that it would make him really happy if Blaine would accept the gift.

It wasn't until the New Year's party that a friend of Kurt's was holding that things finally came to a head.

A few days before the party, Blaine was freaking out about what to wear. He wasn't sure he had anything nice enough to wear to a function that Kurt would be attending. He knew, too, that he could discuss this with his boyfriend, his Dom. But his pride was stopping him, and he knew it was wrong.

"Mark," Blaine said in a panic, "why is this so damn hard?"

"What's going on, B?" Mark asked.

"Kurt invited me to this fancy party, and the suit I have is nice, but I'm not sure it's nice enough for this, and I'm freaking out because I don't want to embarrass him, and everything is still so new, and we've always communicated about everything, but something is stopping me from telling him about this," Blaine rambled.

"Blaine, look into my eyes," Mark said, in full Dom mode. "I want you to match your breathing to mine." Mark took several deep, exaggerated breaths until his roommate was calmer. "Now, I wasn't supposed to do this until the morning of the party, but Kurt sent something over, and I've been keeping it in my closet for you."

"He did what?" Blaine asked, now upset.

"You're angry?" Mark asked.

"I don't know," Blaine replied in frustration. "I think I am, but I have no idea why. There's been something bothering me, and I just can't figure it out. I can't make my brain connect the dots, so I haven't talked to him about it more than that."

"Well," Mark said, "I hope you figure it out. I know how important communication is in relationships of our nature."

"I do, too," Blaine said. "Thank you for helping me calm down."

"You're welcome," Mark replied. "I am still going to keep the bag in my room until you're supposed to have it, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine replied.

Blaine spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what it was that was bothering him. Every time he got close to making a connection, it was like his brain would make a U-turn and think of something else. He still thought about asking Kurt to help him, but he didn't even know where to start. So, he continued to keep it to himself.

The morning of the party, Blaine woke up a little later than he usually did. Kurt had worked him over the night before, leaving his body sore in the best ways. They had decided to meet and play at Ruby since Kurt had so many things to get done the next day. Blaine loved playing at Ruby, so he never complained when they couldn't play at either one of their apartments. As Blaine woke up, he saw a garment bag hanging on his closet door with a note. He slowly got out of bed, stretching his muscles and working out the sleepy kinks in his body before walking over to the bag and grabbing the note.

_Blaine,_

_My beautiful_ aking prinsipe _, I want you to wear this tonight. I'm already imagining how perfect you will look in everything, and I know I won't be able to keep my hands off of you. I know you'll probably think it's too much, but it's not. I'll pick you up at 7:00 sharp._

_Kurt_

Blaine took a deep breath and opened the garment bag. Inside, he saw the most beautiful suit he'd ever laid his eyes on in his life. The jacket and pants were a deep blue color with an even darker blue checkered pattern on them. They also looked to have been tailored, and Blaine knew without even trying them on that they would fit him like a glove. He saw the Tom Ford label and knew that this particular suit cost more than he made in three months at his part-time job. He took a breath to settle the nagging feeling in the back of his head and continued to look in the bag as he could feel shoes in the bottom.

When Blaine fully unzipped the garment bag, he not only saw shoes but another item as well. He picked up the little box first and admired the gorgeous bowtie. It was a navy blue tie with crystals all over it, making it look like the night sky. The name on the box was from a designer Blaine hadn't ever heard of, Stefano Ricci, though he could guess that this, like the suit, was very expensive. The shiny black shoes, Blaine could see, were Tom Ford as well.

"This is all too much," Blaine whispered and started to breathe a little bit too hard.

He leaned his head a little too hard onto the door, bonking it loudly but not feeling any pain at all. He was so far into his head and anxious that he didn't hear the soft knock on his closed bedroom door nor the door open and Mark trying to talk to him.

"Blaine," Mark said, trying to get his attention. "Blaine," he repeated a little louder when there was no response.

Mark then pressed his body up against Blaine's back and wrapped his arms around his chest, hugging him from behind. He took deep, exaggerated breaths and said directly into Blaine's ear with a commanding tone, "Match your breathing to mine, Blaine."

It took several minutes for Blaine to be able to calm his breathing down, much longer than Mark had ever seen before. When Blaine's breath was even, Mark guided him to sit on his bed and knelt down in front of him.

"What brought that on, Blaine?" he asked, leaving no room for Blaine to not talk to him. He knew it was walking a fine line, demanding information from his friend who was under a contact with another Dom. He also knew that he'd never seen Blaine have an anxiety attack like the one he had just had, and he was going to do whatever he needed to take care of his friend then and there.

"I opened the bag and saw what was inside," Blaine said in a monotone voice. "It's too much, Mark. I can't figure out why, but it's too much. And whenever I try to tell him something he gets me is too much, he brushes it off. I just wish I could figure out why so I can better explain to him, so I can make him understand."

"If there's one thing I've learned about our brains, it's this," Mark said. "When the time is right, the information you're looking for will make itself known to you. Something about Kurt gifting you things is making you uncomfortable, and for whatever reason, he's brushing it off. You'll figure it out, Blaine; you will. And then, you'll be able to relay all of these feelings to Kurt in a way that he'll, hopefully, understand. Until then, I want you to try to enjoy yourself. He obviously loves giving you gifts, and he has the ability to do so. However, if you feel like you can't accept something or that a line is crossed, you have ways of stopping everything."

Blaine nodded in agreement. He honestly hadn't thought about safewording because of the gifts. They were just gifts. They weren't hurting anyone or anything. And, Mark was right; Kurt had plenty of money to spend, probably more than he'd ever be able to spend in his entire lifetime. So, why was this bothering him so much?

"Okay," Blaine said. "I'll try my best to just enjoy myself and let whatever it is come to me when the time is right."

"I'll be here all day long, too, so if you need me again, I'm just a holler away," Mark said with a smile.

"Thanks," Blaine said. "You really are going to make a lucky sub very happy when you find him."

"I think I may have already," Mark said.

"Paul?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"Mm-hmm," Mark agreed. "He's pretty great. I hope he's the one. I can see us together for a very long time, but neither of us are in love with the other so far."

"If it's meant to be, it will be," Blaine told him.

"You're right," Mark said.

As Mark stood up to leave the room, they heard a knock at the front door. Mark checked his watch and saw that it was noon on the dot.

"I wonder who that is," Blaine said, and they both walked to the front door.

There, they were greeted with a delivery man holding what appeared to be take out from the deli down the street.

"Delivery for Anderson," the man said.

"That's me," Blaine replied. "I didn't order anything, though."

"I don't know what to tell you, man," he said. "I just deliver the food. It's already been paid for, including tip, so if you can just take it, I've got more deliveries to make."

Blaine took the food, thanked the delivery guy, and then shut the door.

"Kurt?" Mark asked.

"I'm assuming so," Blaine replied.

Just then, Blaine's phone dinged with a new message.

**From Kurt (12:02):** I hope you and Mark enjoy your lunch, _aking prinsipe_. I'll be busy most of the day with work stuff, but I'm looking forward to spending the evening with you and showing you off to my friends tonight. They're all very excited to meet you.

"It's from Kurt," Blaine said and then typed out a message to Kurt.

**From Blaine (12:03):** Thank you, _aking Hari_. It smells wonderful. I'll see you at 7:00. Try not to work too hard.

**From Kurt (12:04):** I'll try. Enjoy the rest of your day.

**From Blaine (12:04):** You, too.

As Blaine got his food out of the bag, Mark looked in the fridge for something to eat.

"Um, Mark," Blaine said, "I think he ordered food for you, too. There's an extra sandwich and salad in here, and I know I can't eat two sandwiches and two salads for sure."

"Well, that was very nice of him," Mark said, grabbing the pitcher of cold water out of the fridge and pouring them both a glass.

"It _was_ nice of him," Blaine said. _Completely unnecessary_ , he thought, _but very nice_. "Thank you for the water."

They ate their lunch and talked about the upcoming semester for Blaine. Blaine was excited that he was almost done with school and more than ready to be teaching his own students. Mark asked him if he had any ideas about what schools he would like to teach at, to which Blaine had several.

Mark refilled their waters when they were empty, and the two of them moved to the couch to finish their conversation, now just talking about their plans for the next few days before school started back up. They had been talking for about 45 minutes when there was a knock on the door. Mark looked down at his watch and saw that it was exactly 1:30.

_Damn, he really does have everything planned out right to the minute, doesn't he?_ Mark thought. This part of Kurt's plan he had been let in on. The lunch, though, was a surprise to him. Mark got up and answered the door, letting the lady in and offering to carry in the large bag she was carrying.

"Blaine," he said once the front door was shut and they were in the living room, "Kurt has hired the very lovely Corinna to give you a massage and some spa treatments."

Blaine looked at his roommate and the woman, Corinna, in shock. _It's too much_ , he thought.

Mark could see the beginnings of Blaine's anxiety starting and set the bag he was carrying down before going over to his roommate and kneeling down in front of him.

"Blaine," Mark said in a calming tone, "he wanted you to be able to relax before tonight. This part I did know about, and he told me that you've been working so hard, he just wanted you to be able to relax for a little bit. Please take some deep breaths and find your center."

Mark's words broke through the constant "It's too much" that kept repeating in Blaine's mind, and he was able to breathe, find his center, and calm down. A minute later, Blaine was calm and looked up at Mark, so confused and not able to understand why.

"Maybe the massage will help," Mark said. "You can just let go of everything that's in your mind and just be."

Blaine nodded his head. "That sounds nice."

"Where would you be more comfortable?" Mark asked him. "In your room or out here?"

"Um," Blaine said, "I think maybe in my room. Is that even okay?"

"Corinna, would it be alright to set your table up in his bedroom?" Mark asked. He honestly had no idea how these types of things usually worked.

"Yes, sir," she replied. "I can set up wherever it is most comfortable for Blaine."

"Okay," Mark said and then turned back to Blaine. "I'm going to go help her set her table up, okay? I want you to finish your water, and then, she should be ready for you."

"Yes, Mark," Blaine said.

Mark kissed his forehead and then showed Corinna to Blaine's room.

"Your boyfriend is very lucky to have you," Corinna said to Mark when they entered Blaine's bedroom.

"He's not my boyfriend," Mark replied.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she sputtered. "I just-"

"Don't apologize," Mark chuckled. "He's my best friend and roommate."

"I just assumed with the calming and the kiss," Corinna tried to explain. "I'm sorry for assuming."

"Again, no apologies," Mark replied and started to move things out of the way so Corinna could set her table up. "His boyfriend is amazing and can calm him down so much better than I can."

"Well, I'll do my best to not cause any more anxiety for him," she said and got her oils out, as well as the supplies she would need for his manicure and facial.

When she was all set up, Mark went and got Blaine, happy to see he'd finished his water. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be calm.

"Blaine," he said gently. "Corinna's ready for you."

Blaine opened his eyes and looked to be a little dazed. "Okay," he said.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked.

"Mm-hmm," Blaine replied. "I just got a little floaty from my meditating."

"Someday, I'll have to have you tell me about what your therapist taught you," Mark said with a smile. "I'd love to feel as relaxed as you look right now."

"Deal," he said and then walked back to his bedroom.

"Have you ever had a massage before?" Corinna asked him when he entered the room.

"No," Blaine replied.

"Well, your roommate told me that he had you drink a couple of glasses of water which is a good start," Corinna told him. "Here in a moment, I'm going to step out of the room and let you get undressed."

"Um, how undressed?" Blaine asked, anxiety starting to rise again.

"However undressed you want to be," Corinna answered. "Some people feel comfortable completely nude; others prefer to keep their underwear on. This is to help you relax, Blaine, so please be in whatever clothes you want to be in. I'll adapt."

"Thank you, Corinna," Blaine said. "Once I get undressed, what do I do then?"

"You can just lay down on the bed, face down," she said, pointing to her masseur table, "and under the sheet. I'll give you adequate time and knock before I come back in. Would you like the door shut when I come back in or cracked open?"

"Um, can we leave it cracked open?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, we can," Corinna said. "I'll give you some time and then be back in a little bit."

Blaine took off his clothes, leaving his boxer briefs on, and then got under the sheet, closing his eyes and trying to get his mind back to the calm state it was in when he was in the living room. He heard the soft knock on the door and signaled to Corinna that he was ready.

For the next hour, Blaine floated. He was so calm and relaxed, no longer thinking about the lavish gifts, school, or anything but the sensations Corinna was helping him to feel. Once the massage was finished, Corinna whispered to Blaine to stay on his back, eyes closed, while she did his facial and then gave him a manicure.

"Blaine," Corinna said, a little louder than a whisper, "I'm going to go out to the living room. Come out whenever you are ready."

Blaine heard the door click shut, and he very slowly came back to reality. He took a deep breath, allowing the calm to continue permeating his entire being. Once he was finally all the way back, he slowly got dressed and then went out into the living room.

"Thank you, Corinna," he said when he saw her. "I haven't felt this good in a really long time."

"You're very welcome, Blaine," she said. "I'll go get my things and be on my way."

"Do you need any help?" Mark asked.

"No, I can get it on my own," Corinna replied. "Thank you, though, for the offer."

"Blaine," Mark said, "I have some water for you."

Blaine sat down and drank the water, not seeing or hearing Corinna leave but continuing to calm his mind and body. When the water was drunk, Blaine opened his eyes and saw Mark sitting beside him.

"Feel better?" Mark said with a smile.

"I do," Blaine said. "The only thing that can make me feel this good, usually, is a really good scene."

Mark chuckled, "Good to know for my future sub."

"I think I'd like to go take a nap," Blaine said.

"Go," Mark replied. "I'll make sure you're up in time to get ready for the party."

"Thank you," Blaine said and then got up and went to his room. He crawled into his bed and fell right asleep.

When he woke up, it was because Mark was shaking him slightly.

"Time to get up, B," Mark said.

"Thanks, Mark," Blaine said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's 5:30," Mark said.

"Okay," he said. "I think I'm going to go get in the shower and then get ready."

Blaine showered and then got dressed in the beautiful suit Kurt had sent to him. He was right; it fit him perfectly. Blaine fixed his hair, leaving it curly but tamed. When he stepped out into the living room, he blushed as Mark wolf-whistled at him.

"Looking good, B," Mark said, circling around him and appraising him from all angles. "If you weren't very much taken and like a brother to me, I'd take you to my room and tie you to my bed, never letting you leave again."

"That good, huh?" he asked, blush darkening on his cheeks.

"Yes, that good," Mark replied. "Something came for you while you were asleep."

Mark gave Blaine the box and watched as he opened it. Inside was a set of cufflinks. They were in a knot pattern with blue crystals inside the knots.

"They're gorgeous," Blaine said. "Could you help me put them on?"

Mark helped him, surprised and happy that Blaine's anxiety wasn't rising at the new gift.

"They look great on you, too," Mark said.

Just as Mark finished putting the second cufflink on, there was a knock at the door. Blaine looked to see what time it was. It was exactly 7:00. He walked over to the door and opened it, smiling as he saw Kurt in a suit that complimented his.

"You look amazing, Blaine," Kurt said.

"So do you," Blaine said.

"Shall we go?" Kurt asked. "They're serving supper at 7:30, and I don't want to be late. I'm starving."

"Let me get my coat, and then, we can go," Blaine said, reaching into the coat closet and getting his nice pea coat out. He was glad that he had a coat to wear for nice occasions. Kurt helped him on with it, and then, they said goodbye to Mark, walking to the limo Kurt had arrived in hand in hand.

"Thank you for all of the gifts, Kurt," Blaine said once they were inside and on their way. "You really shouldn't have."

"You're welcome, Blaine," Kurt said. "I love spoiling you, so it really wasn't a big deal. I actually have one more gift for you."

Kurt pulled out a box and handed it to Blaine.

As Blaine took the box in his hand, he saw a single word on the top of the box that made his breath catch in his chest: Rolex.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed.

"Open it," Kurt commanded gently with a smile on his face.

Blaine did as he was told and opened the box. Inside, he saw a silver watch with a rose gold strip down the center of the band, a white face, and a blue bezel around it. It was quite possibly the most beautiful watch Blaine had ever seen.

"May I?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, unable to speak. It was as if something had a hold of his tongue, and he couldn't say anything. That, along with the niggling feeling in the back of his head, had rendered him speechless.

Kurt placed the watch on his wrist and kissed the middle of his palm once it was fastened.

"It looks great on you," he said softly.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered. "Kurt…"

"It's not too much, okay?" Kurt said, already knowing what Blaine was going to say. "I saw it and knew how perfectly it would look on you. I want you to have it, Blaine, please."

_He knows I'm a designer, right? And, most of the things I get are gifts from other designers. Companies wanting to partner with me on this project or that. Gifts to wear to events to show off and promote them. All I'm doing is gifting him the things I've been gifted_ , Kurt thought. _I'll tell him all of this later tonight when we get to my apartment._

"Okay, _aking Hari_ ," he said, slipping into his submissive headspace, the smile on Kurt's face reinforcing that he had made the right decision.

The two talked about random things for the remainder of the ride. It only took about 10 more minutes before they arrived at the party.

"Ready to go in?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine replied.

They went into the party hand in hand. Kurt introduced Blaine to several of his friends, Blaine charming each and every one of them. After the meal, which was delicious, the party really started. A band was hired for the evening, playing all kinds of music.

While Kurt was dancing with one of his friends, Blaine stood off to the side, simply taking in the room.

"Did you see his new little toy?" a man said from off to his left.

"I did," a woman replied. "Did you see the watch? Sometimes, I wish I were gay so that I'd get him to buy me things like that."

"You'd have to grow a dick, you know?" the man said with a laugh. "I'd suck Hummel's dick if he bought me a $25,000 watch, too."

Just then, Blaine had a flashback.

_"Derek," Liezel said. "Not again. No, you can't keep buying my forgiveness."_

_"But darling, it's the watch you've been eyeing for so long," Derek said. "And, I'm so sorry. This is my promise that it won't happen again."_

_"That's what you said last time," Liezel said. She had caught her husband cheating. Again. Every time it happened, he bought her something nice, the boys, too, and promised it wouldn't happen again._

_That's it_ , Blaine thought. _That's what's been bothering me. He's buying my affections. No! No, no, no, no, no. This can't be happening._

"Blaine," Kurt said, placing his hand on Blaine's shoulder, startling the other man out of his head.

"Kurt, I can't accept your gifts," he blurted.

"Yes, you can, Blaine," Kurt replied and led them out into the hallway, away from prying ears.

"No, Kurt, I can't," Blaine insisted, going where he was being led.

"Blaine, it's really not that big of a deal," Kurt said.

"It _is_ a big deal, Kurt," Blaine said. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. My dad used to do this all of the time. He'd fuck up and then buy us stuff, things we'd never buy for ourselves, because he was 'sorry' for cheating on my mom again."

"Blaine. I… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry he did that to you guys. I'm not like that; I've never cheated on you," Kurt started. "I… I lo-"

" _Pula_ ," Blaine said, cutting Kurt off. He couldn't listen to what Kurt was saying to him... what he was starting to say.

Kurt's breath caught in his chest, and his eyes began to water. "Okay, Blaine," he whispered. "What do you need right now?"

"I need to go home," he said, making sure to keep eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt nodded and took Blaine's hand, leading him to the coat check to get their things. He didn't say goodbye to anyone or say another word besides telling the driver to take them back to Blaine's apartment.

When they got back to his apartment, Kurt walked Blaine to the door, still never letting go of his hand.

"Um," Kurt croaked out. He cleared his throat, hoping that he wouldn't sound so weak when he tried to talk again. "Will you, um, will you call me when you're ready to talk?"

Blaine nodded, indicating that he would and then went into his apartment, leaning against the door once it was closed, desperately trying to sort out everything that was running around in his mind.

Kurt went back to the car and then home. He was mostly in shock and didn't break down until he got undressed for his shower. There, right over his heart, were the words 'Blaine Anderson.'

"What have I done?" Kurt whispered and then sobbed as his knees hit the tile floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There will ALWAYS be Klainebows at the end of my stories. Just keep that in mind...I'm going to go hide until next week.


	9. Kurt

From the moment Blaine had uttered his safeword, Kurt's mind had been reeling, the biggest hurt not being able to take care of his sub after he'd uttered the one word he'd hoped he'd never hear. He was trying and trying to figure out what he could have done that caused his beautiful sub to put a full stop to everything. The only thing saving himself from completely shutting down right now was that Blaine hadn't asked to terminate their contract.

Kurt texted his driver, asking him to pick them up at the front of the party and take them back to Blaine's apartment. Once they were in the car, the tension was so thick someone could have cut it with a knife. Neither one of them spoke. Neither one dropped the other's hand, either, both stuck in their own heads over what had just happened.

Once they got to Blaine's apartment, and Kurt had walked him up, asking him to please call him when he was ready to talk, Kurt trudged back to the car and asked his driver to take him home. He continued to replay every single interaction he'd had with Blaine since they'd met, and nothing was clicking as to what would have caused this.

To make matters worse, as he stripped down to shower, he saw Blaine's name over his heart.

"What have I done?" Kurt asked aloud.

As he sat there on the cold, tile floor, he knew he needed to pull himself together and really try to figure this out. _There has to be a logical explanation for this; there just has to be._

So, that's exactly what he did. He got up off of the floor, took a shower, and then went to make himself a cup of tea. When he'd turned on the tea kettle, he went into his office and got a notebook and pen. He knew that lists and writing things helped him with work-related things, so he knew it would help in this situation, too. After the kettle started to whistle, he went to the kitchen to prepare his tea and then sat on the sofa near the fireplace.

While Kurt sat there, waiting for his tea to cool down some, he tried to find a good starting place. After a moment of thinking, he drew a line down the middle of the paper. He would use the smaller left side to write the names of his past relationships, and the right to analyze what happened to make the relationship end.

Kurt's first real relationship was in college. Martin was not the type of guy Kurt ever really saw himself with, which was why it surprised him so much when they hit it off. Kurt had met Martin at the library one afternoon while they were both studying their respective fields...

* * *

_"Um, excuse me, but do you mind if I share the table with you?" Kurt asked. "It would seem that everyone on campus had the same idea to come to the library today, and everywhere else is full."_

_The man looked up from his book and smiled. "You most certainly can," he said. "I'm Martin."_

_Kurt could tell, even though Martin was seated, that he was tall. He had a slight frame and dark, slightly oily hair. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black color, and he had a mustache and short beard. Normally, Kurt would not have found any of these features attractive, but somehow, on Martin, they all worked together._

_Cutie and a table; I lucked out today, Kurt thought._

_"Kurt," he replied. "Thank you so much. I really didn't want to carry these clear back to my dorm room."_

_"Oh, which dorm are you in?" Martin asked._

_The two continued to talk, forgetting completely about their studies. Kurt learned that Martin was a history major and had grown up in Connecticut. They bonded over similar coming out stories, and by the time the library was closing, they had scheduled a first date._

_Their relationship started off pretty picture perfect. They spent every moment they could together, each one planning various dates here and there in the city. About four months after they started dating, though, things started to change. Martin missed one of the dates Kurt had planned, leaving Kurt to wait for him at the restaurant for over an hour before he paid for his appetizer and drink and went home._

_When Kurt finally talked to Martin about it, he apologized profusely, stating that he was at the library and had lost track of time. He said that he had this really big project that he was working on and that it wouldn't happen again. It did, however, happen several more times. By the time their six-month anniversary came around, Kurt had had enough._

_"I'm sorry, Martin," Kurt told him. "I just don't think you're as invested in this relationship as I am."_

_"So, you're breaking up with me because I've missed a couple of dates?" Martin asked petulantly. "Because my education is a bigger priority than seeing another romcom?"_

_"No," Kurt replied sternly. "I'm breaking up with you because I deserve better. Goodbye."_

_Kurt walked away, feeling much lighter having followed his instincts to break it off with Martin. A week later, he went to a different library to study, knowing that he'd run into Martin if he went to his usual one. When he went to sign up for a library card, not having finished his project he needed to complete, he was denied._

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel," the attendant said. "We cannot issue you a replacement card until your fines are paid."_

_"This is literally the first time I've ever stepped foot in this library," he said. "There has to be a mistake."_

_"I see no mistake in our system," the attendant replied. "There have been multiple statements sent to your address that have gone unpaid."_

_He was very confused by this point. "Could you tell me which books are supposedly overdue?"_

_The attendant then listed off 15 book titles, all pertaining to history. That son of a bitch, Kurt thought and then took a deep breath. "I will pay the fines," he said. "Is there any way to close this account down and for me to open a different one?"_

_"I suppose we could do that," the attendant said, looking very confused._

_"It would seem my ex has opened an account under my name and racked up quite the bill," Kurt explained. "I can't go back to the library I used to go to because I know he'll be there."_

_"We certainly can, Mr. Hummel," the attendant said. "And, don't worry about paying the fine."_

_"Are you sure?" Kurt asked._

_"I am sure," the attendant said. "If I remember right, he comes in every Thursday, and we can make him pay it or go to jail. He impersonated you, and that is a huge offense. You could press charges, you know."_

_"I'd rather not," Kurt said. "I really just want him out of my life, especially now."_

_Kurt opened his new library account, and in the end, Martin went to jail because he refused to pay the fines. Not only that, he had been doing the same thing with other guys all over the city. Some places, he was opening charge accounts, and other places had hundreds of dollars of merchandise racked up._

* * *

As he reflected back on his relationship with Martin, Kurt started to write words on the paper.

_Used  
Untrustworthy  
Forgetful  
Not a priority_

_Creep_

_Jailbird_

Martin left him emotionally guarded, and it took a lot of time for him to begin dating again. In fact, his next relationship caught him completely off guard.

* * *

_Elliot was tired of seeing Kurt so guarded and unsure of himself. This man was larger than life, confident, and when he was around, he demanded people's attention. At least, that's how he was in the professional world. In his personal life, however, he was very much the opposite. Elliot also knew that Kurt's dominant personality was his true personality. He sometimes hated Martin so much for what he had done to his friend, how he'd changed him._

_One night, Elliot had an idea to help get Kurt back on his feet and find his dating confidence._

_"Put these on," Elliot said, handing Kurt a top and pants. "We're going out, and you cannot refuse me."_

_Kurt knew that he could refuse to go, and that Elliot would respect it. However, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He hated the funk he was in and was honestly ready for a change of pace._

_"Where are we going?" Kurt asked as he got up and went into his bedroom, leaving the door cracked open so that he could still hear Elliot._

_"That, my friend, is a surprise," Elliot said with a smirk on his face._

_An hour later, they were filling out paperwork at Ruby, a BDSM club that Elliot had been a patron of for the past few years._

_"Why am I here?" Kurt asked as they sat down at one of the tables where guests and new members could fill out the paperwork for the club._

_"Because," Elliot started. "You are one of my best friends, and I know that this will be a good fit for you. You radiate dominance out of every pore of your being, and I just want to show you how great it could be. If you decide, after tonight, that this isn't what you want, then I'll never bring it up again. However, if you do decide that this is what you've been missing in your life, I'll help you in every way I can."_

_"What are you?" Kurt asked._

_"I'm a switch," Elliot replied. "But I lean more toward the sub side if I'm given a choice."_

_"So, how would you help me?" Kurt questioned._

_"I'd tell you the best Dom's to train under and recommend the best books," he said. "I'd even let you practice techniques on me if you wanted."_

_"I'm not having sex with you," Kurt said, face heating up. "You're my best friend, and although I've seen all there is to see of you by accident-"_

_"We promised never to speak of that night," Elliot said with a blush._

_"-it's not something I need to see again," Kurt finished._

_"What I meant was that you could practice the non-sexual parts with me if you wanted," Elliot replied. "They have training rooms here; that way, another Dom could be there to guide you."_

_"I'll let you know after tonight if that's something we can plan on," Kurt said._

_Everything Kurt saw that night, he liked. It was like the whole place lit a fire-or reignited one; he wasn't quite sure-within his body that made him feel more alive than he'd ever felt. This felt right in a way nothing else could. So, he trained. He trained for months, wanting to make sure that the first person he played with on his own he wouldn't hurt._

_Kurt met Wayne one night at Ruby and was instantly taken with him. He was about the same height as Kurt, maybe an inch taller actually, and mildly muscular. Wayne had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, light freckles scattered on his face. The two of them talked for hours that night and decided to come back the next night to play._

_"I'm not a member," Wayne said. "I came here tonight as a guest, and my friend paid my entry fee. Do you think I can come as your guest tomorrow night?"_

_"You most certainly can," Kurt answered._

_The following night, they met, Kurt paid the fee, and they played. That was the first time Wayne had called Kurt "daddy." He thought it was just a slip of the tongue, so he didn't say anything about it._

_Over the next two months, things between the two were different. Wayne would sometimes call Kurt "daddy" during scenes and would act very childlike when they were out at times._

_"Please can I have a new flogger?" Wayne all but whined when they were at the toy store one day. "Oh, and I would love to have this new dildo. Please…"_

_Kurt purchased the items for Wayne without any hesitance. If his sub was happy, then he was happy, and he was even getting used to being called "daddy."_

_Things took a turn for the worse one night when Kurt went over to Wayne's apartment, though. They were supposed to go out to dinner and an art gallery opening that night. When he got to the apartment, however, Wayne was glued to his TV, playing a video game._

_"How much longer is that going to take?" Kurt asked._

_"I'm in the middle of this mission," Wayne answered, not once looking at Kurt._

_"We have reservations in 45 minutes, and it will take at least 30 to get there with traffic," Kurt replied. When there was no answer, Kurt spoke again. "Wayne, we need to get going."_

_"But Daddy, I don't wanna," he whined, still not looking away from the TV._

_I'm in a relationship with a child, Kurt thought. And then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. I'm in a relationship with a child, a child who whines and begs for things all of the time. He wants someone to take care of him. And while I know that that happens in some relationships and that's totally fine, that's not what I want._

_"Wayne, I'm going to go," Kurt said. "Keep playing your game, and I'll talk to you later."_

_When there was no response, Kurt left and called Elliot. In the end, Elliot and Kurt helped Wayne find someone who would be able to give him exactly what he needed, and Kurt was left alone yet again._

* * *

When he thought over this relationship, he wrote down on the paper how it made him feel and what he felt the downfall of the relationship was.

_Used_  
Underappreciated  
Caretaker

_Money_

_Lack of communication_

Kurt had played with other guys here and there, and after his clothing line had really skyrocketed, he'd been able to lavish his subs in the best of everything. It was something he enjoyed doing, and his subs had never once complained.

"Oh. My. God," Kurt said aloud. "Blaine complained. Every single time he complained, and I brushed it off. I didn't listen to my sub."

As realization dawned on Kurt what exactly had happened to make his sub safeword, what he'd done wrong, he also realized something else: He needed someone to help him. With any luck, when they were done, he could begin to forgive himself and maybe, just maybe, Blaine would, in return, forgive him. This was absolutely one situation he never wanted to repeat. Without thinking too hard, he called Elliot. "I need you to come over, please."

"Be there as soon as possible," Elliot replied and then hung up the phone.

Kurt knew what he needed, and he knew that his friend, if he was willing, would be able to give it to him. So, he waited in the living room, and 30 minutes later, he was buzzing Elliot in.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked, taking in Kurt's appearance. He'd never seen his friend this bad before.

"I need you to punish me, if you're willing," Kurt said.

"I'm going to need a little more context," Elliot said, going into the Dom mode he had.

"I, um, I didn't listen to my sub," Kurt choked out. "And now… I'm afraid that I might have lost him."

"What exactly did you do, Kurt?" Elliot asked, dominance radiating from his tone of voice.

"Every time I paid for something for Blaine, he told me that it was too much," Kurt said. "And, I always, always brushed him off. Then, last night, we went to Jonathan's party, and he safeworded before midnight. He wouldn't talk to me in the car about what happened, but I could tell that he was feeling off all night, especially after I gave him the watch."

"What watch, Kurt?" Elliot asked, tone hard as he began to see what sort of a hole his friend had dug himself in.

"A Rolex," Kurt replied. "It was something that was gifted to me, and it isn't my style at all. So, I gave it to him. But before that, I did so many other things. I paid for new toys that he didn't know about, his membership to Ruby, a whole outfit for him to wear last night, a personal masseur to help him relax before the party. And every time, every fucking time, he told me it was too much, and I didn't listen. I know he knows I have money, but I'm not sure he even knows what I do. I know I certainly didn't tell him that everything I gave him yesterday, with the exception of the bowtie, was gifted to me. It's been bothering him for so long, and then last night, it all came to a head, and he safeworded. It nearly killed me, Elliot, to not be able to be with him and care for him after that. I didn't push it, though. He said he wanted to be alone, and I honored that. It was the least I could do after I fucked everything up so badly. And then, to make matters worse, his name showed up over my heart last night."

"How many do you need?" Elliot asked. He wasn't about to coddle his friend just yet. Punishment, then aftercare; then, they'd plan.

"Fifteen," Kurt said confidently. He had hoped that Elliot would agree to help him, and he had already counted them out in his head.

"I will be in the playroom in five minutes," Elliot said. "I expect you to be ready for me when I get in there."

"Yes, sir," Kurt replied and then went into the playroom.

He picked up the paddle he wanted used, the leather covered one with holes drilled into it in multiple places, and placed it on the table next to the bench. He knew that this one would hurt the worst, and this wasn't a lesson he ever wanted to forget. Then, he stripped down to nothing and knelt on the floor. It was an interesting feeling for him, to be honest. This was the first time he'd ever asked to be punished, though he knew that other Dom's asked for it from time to time, especially when they didn't know another way to atone for their mistakes.

Exactly five minutes later, Elliot walked into the room and saw the paddle that Kurt had chosen. He took a deep breath and asked, "Do you want to be on the bench or over my lap?"

"Your lap, please, sir," Kurt replied.

Elliot then went to sit on the chair Kurt had in his playroom. "Bring the paddle to me and then lay over my lap."

Kurt grabbed the paddle and then crawled over to Elliot. With each movement he made toward him, he felt a little tension leave his body. He knew this was what he needed, and he hoped that it would work, that it would not only remind him of this incident but that it would help him to find a way to get Blaine back.

Once Kurt was in place over Elliot's lap, Elliot asked, "Why are you being punished, Kurt?"

"Because I ignored my sub when he was telling me my gifts were too much," Kurt said.

With that, Elliot started swatting Kurt's behind, only giving him a few seconds between hits. By the end, Kurt's ass was red, and he had tears streaming down his face. He kept saying, "I'm sorry," over and over again in between cries of pain and forgiveness. He knew, more than anything, he needed to forgive himself if he ever had a hope of Blaine forgiving him.

Elliot picked Kurt up and carried him the few steps to the bed in the playroom, laying him on his stomach.

"Do you want the cream now, or do you want me to let this sting a little longer?" Elliot asked as he ran his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Cream, please, sir," Kurt said.

Elliot didn't correct Kurt calling him "sir." He knew that he wasn't quite back to himself just yet. Elliot reached into the bedside table, grabbed the soothing cream, and rubbed it gently over Kurt's behind. When he was done, he laid down next to his friend and continued to run his fingers through his hair, whispering how good Kurt was for taking his punishment.

Kurt took a deep, cleansing breath about 30 minutes later, fully back to himself again.

"Thank you, Elliot," he said.

"You're welcome," Elliot replied. "What now?"

"Now, I'm not sure," Kurt replied. "I asked him to let me know when he was ready to talk, so I'm going to honor that and let him contact me first."

"And after that?" Elliot asked.

"After that, I'll apologize and tell him what I figured out," Kurt said. "I'll tell him what I do and how I was able to gift him those things. I'll tell him that I love him, too, if it feels right. But that's something I won't rush."

"Do you think he has his mark, too?" Elliot asked.

"I honestly don't know," Kurt whispered. "If he doesn't, I hope that someday he might.


	10. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The 'knot' idea came mostly from teddyshoney while discussing and editing, and I ran with it!!! Thank you for letting me use your brilliant idea to make this chapter so amazing!

Letting go of Kurt's hand felt wrong. He knew he needed to sort through all of the thoughts and feelings he had inside of him, and he usually needed time and space to do that. But now... now he had Kurt, his _aking Hari_. He didn't _have_ to do this stuff alone anymore, and he knew that if he called or texted Kurt right now, he'd come back, no matter what he was in the middle of. Their bond was that strong.

On the other hand, he felt like he really needed someone else to work through all of this with, and there was only one person he could think of to talk to. He just hoped she wasn't busy.

 **From Blaine (11:15):** Are you busy?

Thankfully, he only had to wait a minute for a response.

 **From Mom (11:16):** For you, never.

 **From Blaine (11:16):** Can we Zoom or FaceTime?

A moment after he hit the send button, a new FaceTime request was coming through. Blaine connected the call, and he could see that his mom was at home in her pajamas, sitting on the couch by Andrew.

" _Kalapati_ , what's wrong?" Liezel asked. "I thought you were going out with Kurt tonight."

"I was," Blaine answered. "Then… Well, something happened, and I had him bring me home."

"Is he there with you?" Liezel asked.

"No," he replied. "He went home, too, I think. Or, maybe he went back to the party. I'm not sure."

"Oh, my little dove," Liezel cooed. "I can tell there's more. Do you want me to go into the other room, or is it okay for Andrew to hear whatever happened?"

"Do you love him and trust him? And Andrew, do you love my mom and won't leave her, no matter what I tell you?" Blaine asked. He knew the answer deep down. Fate did not make mistakes with soulmarks. If you found your soulmate, they accepted everything and anything about you no matter what.

"Blaine," Andrew said, and Leizel handed him the phone, "there isn't a thing on this planet or any other that would ever make me even _think_ about leaving your mother. She is the sun and the moon to me. She's the light that warms me up and gives me purpose during the day and the light that guides me during the night. I promise if you're comfortable saying whatever it is, it will not change a thing about how I feel about her or _you_ for that matter."

Blaine nodded his head for a few seconds. "I believe you. Just… just give me a moment if that's okay? I think I'd like to change out of this suit and then… then, I can explain."

"Do you want to call back when you're ready or--"

"No," he interrupted. "Please could I just set you down and have you stay on?" He was feeling so untethered right then, and he just needed somebody there while he sorted this all out. His mother, before Kurt, had always been his anchor. Mark was great, too, of course. But he was out with Paul and wouldn't be back tonight unless something went wrong.

"Shhhh, _kalapati_ ," Liezel said. "We'll stay on."

Blaine simply nodded and then carried his phone into his bedroom and set it in the holder by his bed. He stripped out of the suit and carefully put everything away. Then, he put on his comfiest pajamas and went back over to his bed, laying down facing the phone.

"Feel better?" his mother asked.

"More comfortable? Yes," Blaine answered. "Better? Not really."

_How in the hell do I start this conversation? I mean, I guess maybe I should just ask what they know and then go from there? Kurt would know what to say and do._

"Okay, so…" Blaine began.

"Take your time, sweetheart," Liezel said. "We don't have anywhere to go."

"What do you guys know about BDSM?" he asked bluntly. "Specifically, the relationships that Dominants and submissives have."

"I don't know anything other than what is portrayed in movies, and I'm sure that's not very accurate," Andrew said. "I'm open to learning, though."

"I, um, well…" Liezel stuttered out. "I know quite a bit, actually."

"Really?" Blaine asked, very much confused now.

"Well, yes," she replied. "I knew very early on that you were not like your brother, thank the heavens. I love Cooper with all of my heart, however, two of you, I think, might have made my fabulous hair turn gray much sooner than it did."

"You're beautiful no matter what you look like, love," Andrew said and kissed her cheek.

Blaine smiled at them, happy that his mom had found Andrew. "Go on, Momma."

"Well," she continued, "I'm not sure how it all started, but you were having so much anxiety about something and when I gave you a gentle suggestion, it seemed to help. After that, you'd come to me from time to time, asking my opinions on open-ended school projects and essays you were working on, looking for direction. I never had a problem with you doing chores, and I realized that you did better with everything when you knew what was expected of you. So, one day, I just looked it up, and one thing led to another. I learned about Doms and subs. I wondered if maybe you had submissive tendencies, so when you were really out of sorts, I tried the things I'd read about. They seemed to calm you."

"Wow," Blaine said. "Thank you. Um, wow. Give me just a second to wrap my mind around all of that."

"You're not mad?" Liezel asked.

"No," Blaine replied and then a moment later said, "I'm elated, actually. I was hoping you wouldn't hate me for it, but now that I know you already know this about me, it will be so much easier for me to talk about."

Liezel laughed and cuddled into Andrew a little further. "Alright, my little _kalapati_. Now that we know what this pertains to, are you ready to talk about what happened?"

"I am," he replied. "So, I know I told you about Kurt. He… We signed a contract the day after Thanksgiving. He called me that afternoon, after you told Coop and I that Dad wanted to see us, and I sort of lost it a little bit. He flew here that night and helped me through it all. Mom, I can't wait for you to meet him. He's so perfect and amazing, and anyway... I sort of wanted to introduce you two at Christmas, but then I stopped because I didn't want you to get too attached to him in case he wasn't my soulmate. I'm still not sure, but that's not the point. The point is that he's perfect for me."

Blaine took a moment to breathe, and his mother let him have the time to do so.

"There were things that he did that bothered me that I couldn't figure out," Blaine continued. "He never hurt me, so please, if you're thinking that, don't. It wasn't anything like that at all. What I should have said is that he kept buying me things and paying for things all of the time. And at the time, I couldn't figure out why it bothered me so much. Whenever I'd tell him something was too much, he'd brush it off, and that was that. Part of our contract is honesty, and we both knew that something was bothering me. I couldn't put the pieces together, though, and I told him that. I promised that, once I put them together, I'd tell him."

"The pieces came together, didn't they?" Andrew asked.

"They did," Blaine replied. "Tonight, actually. About 45 minutes before I called you to be precise. He, um... The day started off with me being given a suit, shoes, and a bowtie. Mark had them in his closet and was supposed to give them to me this morning since Kurt invited me to a party his friend was hosting tonight. You saw the suit. It is beautiful and just so amazing. And, it cost more than I can wrap my mind around. Add in the shoes and the bowtie, and I was very overwhelmed. Mark helped me through my anxiety, and then, just after lunch, another gift showed up: an in-home masseur. That helped, again, to get me out of my head and just relax. That is until a couple of hours later when another gift showed up: beautiful knotted cufflinks. Something in the back of my mind just kept yelling at me that it was all wrong, and in hindsight, I should have been able to piece it together. But I didn't. Anyway, he picked me up in a gorgeous car and gave me yet another gift: a Rolex worth more than I make in a year, I'm sure. I tried to tell him it was too much, but he, again, brushed it off, and I just let it go."

Liezel watched as her son relived his evening, hating that she couldn't hold him through it. She knew where this was going and what it was tied to, and she despised her ex-husband for hurting her son yet again.

"It all came to a head when I overheard someone at the party talking about me," Blaine said with tears in his eyes. "They called me some not so nice things, and that's when it hit me: I was linking what Kurt was doing, buying me all of these gifts, to what Dad used to do to you when he fucked up. I safeworded and told Kurt I wanted to go home. He didn't question it and got me home immediately. The only thing he asked was that I let him know when I was ready to talk."

"What do you think you're going to do?" Liezel asked.

"Breathe," Blaine replied. "I need to really process through all of this and figure out what I want."

"Do you think he's the one?" Andrew asked.

"I think he might be," Blaine acknowledged for the first time to anyone, himself included. "I… When Kurt helped me to find a calm place, I pictured somewhere I'd never been or seen before, but it felt so familiar. Anyway, on the wall was a picture, and the more I visit that place to calm down, the more solid and concrete it becomes. The picture is of me and Kurt, but we look slightly different. What do you think that means?"

" _Kalapati_ , I think that means that he is someone extremely important to you and that you owe it to yourself to see where this might go," Liezel replied. "I'm not saying you call him right now. You need to work everything out however you need to, and only you can determine what that is. But from everything I know about psychology--which isn't much, mind you--if your mind is creating a calm place that he's in, even if just a picture, that means something deep."

"I think you're right, Momma," Blaine replied and then yawned.

"Tired?" Liezel asked.

"Mm-hmm," Blaine answered and cuddled down in his bed.

"Do you want me to sing you to sleep?" Liezel asked.

"Would you?" Blaine asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Of course, _kalapati_ ," Liezel replied.

Liezel sang the song for her son that she hadn't sung to him since he was in high school and got his heart broken by Ace. Of course, she had to change the lyrics a little from the original, but they liked it their way better.

_"Close your eyes  
_ _Have no fear  
_ _The monster's gone, he's on the run  
_ _And your momma's here_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
_ _Beautiful boy  
_ _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
_ _Beautiful boy_

_Before you go to sleep  
_ _Say a little prayer_  
_Every day in every way  
_ _It's getting better and better"_

Blaine fell into a deep sleep at the sound of his mother's voice and dreamt of his calm place. This time, he left the apartment and walked around a little bit, loving the scenery around him and watching different people fly with beautiful wings on their backs to and from where they were. _How cool would it be to be able to fly?_ he thought to himself inside his dream.

"Do you think they'll work it out?" Andrew asked after Liezel disconnected the call once her son was asleep and had a smile on his face at whatever he was dreaming about.

"I think they will," Liezel said. "I've never seen him so happy, even when he's like this. Kurt means a lot to him, even if he can't fully see it himself yet."

The next morning Blaine woke up, feeling both better and worse than he did the night before. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he wanted to try to work things out with Kurt. That wasn't even a question in his mind. The question he did have, however, was wondering _when_ he wanted to talk to him.

In the end, two days was all he could handle before he needed his Dom, his boyfriend, his Kurt. He felt more untethered and unfocused than he did when their hands parted the other night, and he really needed to be able to focus once school started again. This was his last semester, and he couldn't screw up now. It wasn't that he needed Kurt in his life. He knew that he could, if he had to, get through this alone. The fact was, though, that Kurt made him better. In the very little time they'd been together, Kurt had helped him be the man he always knew he could be.

 **From Blaine (2:13):** If you are still willing, I'm ready to talk.

 **From Kurt (2:15):** I would have responded sooner, but I dropped my phone under my desk and then hit my head trying to pick it up.

 **From Kurt (2:15):** I have no idea why I just told you all of that. Yes, I'd love to talk, Blaine.

 **From Kurt (2:16):** Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?

 **From Kurt (2:16):** Is tonight too soon?

 _He's really nervous_ , Blaine thought. _Do I call him Kurt or_ aking Hari _? Or, do I just not call him anything right now? Kurt. I need to call him Kurt. I safeworded, and we haven't talked yet. So, those roles are on the backburner right now._

 **From Blaine (2:17):** Kurt, stop. You don't need to be nervous with me. Tonight would be perfect. Ruby, your place, or mine?

 **From Kurt (2:18):** Mine, if that's okay with you. Ruby might be too public for the talk we need to have.

 **From Blaine (2:19):** I agree. What time would you like me to come over?

 **From Kurt (2:20):** Can I send the car to pick you up around 6:00?

 _He's not doing it to flash his money in your face_ , Blaine told himself. _He's doing it because he wants to see you, and goodness knows his car is much safer than a taxi or me walking._

 **From Blaine (2:21):** I'd like that. I'll see you this evening.

 **From Kurt (2:21):** I can't wait.

 **From Blaine (2:22):** Neither can I.

As Blaine got ready for his dinner with Kurt, he got to thinking about something his therapist had told him, something he'd been reminded of when he saw the beautiful, knotted cufflinks Kurt had gifted him.

_"How does your anxiety make you feel, Blaine?" Jenny asked him during one of his therapy sessions._

_"It makes me feel like everything--my body, my thoughts, my emotions--they're all in knots," Blaine answered after taking a moment to really think about how it made him feel._

_"And, when you can't put things together in your mind," she asked, "does it feel the same way, or does it feel different?"_

_"It sort of feels the same, yeah," he replied. "It's almost like there's a knot in the string of thoughts, of memories or events, and if I can't get it unravelled, it stays there, and the connection alludes me."_

After that, Jenny showed him some ways to start unraveling those knots. He practiced them, and after a while, he didn't need to consciously think about them so just became habit that he did them. Blaine knew that this was something he needed to talk to Kurt about.

At exactly 6:00, Blaine went outside his apartment building, and there was the car waiting for him, just as Kurt had promised. He thanked the driver and got in, doing his breathing exercises to keep himself calm. When he got to Kurt's door, he knocked, thankful that the other man wasn't just waiting for him and flinging open the door when he knew he'd arrived. He needed just this one little moment to compose himself.

Seconds after he did knock, though, Kurt opened the door, and Blaine honestly wasn't sure how to interpret the look on his face. His eyes were red-rimmed like he had been crying at some point, though he couldn't quite tell how recent it was. He was also shaking, which was evident not only by his hands but also his voice when he spoke.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed out like he wasn't sure if he was real or not yet.

"Hi," Blaine replied in a similar, breathy voice.

"Please, come in," Kurt said and stepped to the side. As Blaine walked into the apartment, Kurt rambled on. "I was too nervous to start cooking, so I was hoping it would be alright if we ordered in. Unless you don't want that, and then, I can find something to make. I'm sorry. I should have realized--"

"Kurt," Blaine said and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders, forcing the taller man to look him in the eye, "ordering in is fine. I promise. What can I do to help you be more at ease? Tonight, I think, might be intense, and honestly, just being near you is settling my nerves. What can I do to help you settle yours?"

"I don't… I don't even know," Kurt replied honestly.

"Let's go sit down," Blaine suggested, and as Kurt nodded in agreement, Blaine grabbed his hand and led him over to the couch.

The simplicity of Blaine's hand in his eased Kurt's nerves tremendously. When they sat down, Blaine started talking.

"I… Can I start?" he asked.

"Of course," Kurt replied. "Whatever you need."

"Thank you," Blaine said. "So, I am probably going to ramble a little, but if you'll just let me do this for a little bit, I promise I'll get to my point." Kurt nodded and squeezed Blaine's hand, letting him know that he'd do what was asked of him.

"Okay, so... I've told you that I was in therapy before," Blaine started. "While I was getting ready to come over here, I saw the beautiful cufflinks you got me, and they reminded me of something. It's important because it's the best way I've ever heard of how my brain works. To put it very simply, my anxiety is like a knot. Everything gets tangled up, and Jenny helped me not only to realize it, but to figure out how to untie things when I needed to. Since you came along, you've done that for me. You've helped me untie knots here and there, but I think there was also a new one that was created without either of our knowledge. And, I think that was because it was placed on a string of memories, thoughts, and feelings that I don't usually think about: my dad and all of the shit that is associated with him. I know I told you that when I was finally able to figure it all out the other night, and I am so sorry that I didn't explain more or let you stay to make sure I was okay or anything like that. I can't imagine how hard that was for you. Regardless, I can't go back and change it, and I hope that, moving forward, I'll better understand and be able to use the tools she gave me when I'm in a situation like that. Plus, now you know, and you can help me through it, too." Blaine felt Kurt squeeze his hand, and he took a breath, almost as if the squeeze was telling him to do that.

"Right before you found me the other night, I had a revelation," Blaine continued. "I heard people talking about me, about what they saw me wearing, and they speculated that you got them for me. Surprisingly, now that I think about it, they didn't say anything about my age, just the watch. I digress. My point is, what they said unraveled a knot--a big one--that was keeping me from piecing all of the niggling thoughts and feelings I've been having together. They helped me realize that it was all feeling too similar to what my dad did to my mom. It's like, um, how did Jenny describe it…? Oh yes. It's like, our brains are a file cabinet, right? They hold lots of information. And sometimes, when we experience similar things, they're filed together. But it isn't just experiences; it's thoughts, smells, feelings, tastes, and all of that, too. The feelings I felt were in that folder, but my brain wasn't piecing together why. And, I am pretty sure it was because there is nothing similar about you and my dad, so there was this huge knot in the way. Is this making any sense at all?"

"It is," Kurt replied. He hadn't once taken his eyes off of Blaine and was so very thankful that his boyfriend--well, he hoped he was still his boyfriend--had all of this knowledge he could share with him.

"I guess my question now is this," Blaine began. "Why did you spend so much money on me for one night?"

"Can I ask you a question first, and then, I promise I'll answer yours?" Kurt asked in return.

"Of course," Blaine replied.

"Do you know what I do for a living?" Kurt asked.

"I don't, actually," Blaine replied. "I thought about that, too, over the last couple of days. We sort of just jumped in with the whole BDSM aspect of our lives and forgot about the other stuff. Not that I'm complaining because I've loved everything we've done. I do think, though, that it might be good to go back and do some of that 'getting to know you better' stuff."

"I agree," Kurt said. "So, to answer your question, I'm going to tell you the answer to the one I asked you. I'm a fashion designer, and a pretty successful one at that." Just then, Kurt's stomach growled so loud it made both of them laugh.

"Should we order food now?" Blaine asked with a cheeky grin.

"It would seem my stomach thinks we need to," Kurt replied. He would probably tell Blaine later that he'd hardly eaten anything in the last two days, too afraid of throwing it up from all of the feelings coursing through him. When he got this anxious, food tended to be the main thing he avoided.

They ordered sushi from one of Kurt's favorite places and continued to talk while they waited for it to be delivered.

"So, anyway, I'm a fashion designer," Kurt continued. "I have had a lot of success since I started, selling my first line when I was still in school, and since then, business hasn't slowed down. Since I'm a designer, I get a lot of gifts and things at a much cheaper cost than the public does. It's something we do for each other. Anyway, most of what I gave you the other night was gifts, stuff that had been given to me. I didn't spend a dime on them, which in hindsight, I should have told you. I should have listened to you each and every time you told me something was too much. And I swear to you, I will from now on. However, my mind was telling me, 'They're gifts; it's not a big deal.' And so, that's what came out of my mouth. The only thing I did purchase was the suit and shoes. I saw it and knew it would look amazing on you. The watch isn't really my style, and when I reflected back on the whole night, I wish I would have handled it differently. I will handle those types of things differently if there is a future for us."

"I want there to be," Blaine cut in. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have cut you off after you were so patient and listened to me without interrupting, but I wanted you to know that I want there to be a future for us and I didn't want that uncertainty hanging over either of our heads." As he said that, his chest tingled over his heart, and he scratched at it.

"I want that, too, Blaine," Kurt said with tears forming in his eyes. "I want that more than I've ever wanted anything in my life. Even… even if it's just as friends, I want you in my life." Kurt knew that his heart was in Blaine's hands now, that he had the power to crush it or to cherish it. He was just about to show Blaine his soulmark when Blaine spoke.

"Can I kiss you now? Please?" Blaine asked.

"You can, but there's one more thing I need to tell you, and then, my lips are all yours," Kurt said with a smile. Then, his face turned more serious. "In the interest of being completely honest with you, Blaine, I want you to know that, after you safeworded and I figured out the reason for it, I asked Elliot to come over and punish me. I knew that I'd done something wrong, and a punishment was the only way I could think to atone for it. So, after he got here, I stripped down, he paddled my bare ass, and afterward, I felt like I could talk things out with you and seek your forgiveness if you'd let me."

"I trust you, Kurt," Blaine replied. "Thank you for telling me, and I'm glad that you were able to get what you needed from your friend. I'm not mad or anything like that at all." When Kurt smiled and looked like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, Blaine asked again, "Can I kiss you _now_?"

There was no answer from Kurt, only lips on his, and there were sparks shooting through both of them. Blaine pulled back as the tingling over his chest got stronger.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"There's just… My chest is tingling," Blaine replied. "Right--" He stopped when a knot unraveled, and he realized where the tingling sensation was. "Right over my heart," he whispered.

Kurt's eyes widened as he hoped that what was happening was really happening. Before he could say another word, though, the buzzer rang, signaling their food was there.

"Would you mind if I used the restroom really quick to wash up?" Blaine asked.

"Go ahead," Kurt replied. "Do you remember where it is?"

Blaine nodded and then walked down the hall to where the bathroom was. He hadn't lied; he did want to wash up, but he also wanted to look at his chest.

When he got into the bathroom, he took a deep breath and went to his calm place for a moment to ground himself. As he opened his eyes, he looked at himself in the mirror and thought, _Here we go._

Blaine unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, and there, sitting proudly on his chest over his heart, were the two most beautiful words he'd ever seen in his life: _Kurt Hummel_. He washed his hands and buttoned his shirt back up, the wide smile never leaving his face. There was no anxiety or thoughts clouding his brain of "what if Kurt doesn't have your name?" or anything like that. He believed and trusted that if Fate put Kurt's name on his chest, his name would be on Kurt's chest eventually.

When Blaine got back into the living room, Kurt had set up the sushi on the coffee table and had gotten them beverages as well. They made small talk over the meal, asking about what they'd been doing the last couple of days. Kurt told Blaine what he'd been inspired to work on a concept for a new line, and Blaine told Kurt he'd talked with his mom and Andrew a lot. After they were done eating and cleaning up their mess, they sat back down on the couch and held hands once more.

"Before the buzzer went off, I wanted to tell you something," Kurt started. "It's something pretty important, and I want you to know that we'll figure out what our next step is together, okay?"

"You're scaring me," Blaine blurted out, those "what if" questions starting to creep in.

"Damnit," Kurt said. "That's the one thing I didn't want to do. Okay. I'm just going to show you. I promise it's not bad, though."

Kurt unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, leaving him in an undershirt. He then lifted it over his head, and Blaine's eyes zeroed in on the new marking on Kurt's chest. Blaine didn't say anything; he just stared at the words _Blaine Anderson_ and tears filled his eyes. Those two words told him that everything was going to be okay. He smiled and undid the top two buttons of his polo before pulling it off of himself, revealing his tanned, bare torso underneath. Kurt's eyes then zeroed in on Blaine's chest, seeing his name standing proudly there.

"When?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence.

"Not long after I got home Thursday night," Kurt answered. "I needed to wash away all of the self-loathing from the night and make a plan to heal the damage I'd done. I noticed it when I took my shirt off which led to another bout of tears. It gave me hope, though, hope that in some way, shape, or form you'd let me continue to be in your life."

Blaine took a moment to process everything that was happening. _We get to be together forever,_ he thought. _We'll have ups and downs, disagreements and celebrations, and we'll get to do all of it together forever._ He knew in that moment what he needed--no, wanted--to do to show Kurt just what he wanted their future to be.

He got up off of the couch and knelt down in front of Kurt, his eyes never leaving his Dom's.

"I want everything with you, Kurt," Blaine said earnestly. "I want your love. I want your dominance. I want your rules. I want your punishments. I want your rewards. I want your heart. In return, I'll give you my love, my submission, my obedience, my thanks. I'd say I'd give you my heart, but you've had it since that first night at Ruby. I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"I am so in love with you, Blaine Anderson," Kurt replied, smiling like, well, like he'd just found his soulmate! "I promise to treat you fairly as your Dominant. You honor me with your willing submission. In addition, I will give you my heart to hold, and I will protect yours like the treasure it is. Always."

" _Berde_ ," Blaine said, and that was all the indication either of them needed to know just how this night would end.

"Do you have anything going on tomorrow, _aking prinsipe_?" Kurt asked.

"No, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine replied.

"Good," Kurt replied and ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. "That means you're all mine for the rest of the night."

 _Ho. Ly. Shit_ was the only thought Blaine could coherently think in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song used is Beautiful Boy by John Lennon. I had never heard it before but it's really cute and fit what I needed it for perfectly.


	11. Connection

"Before we get started, I need to know what is and isn't okay," Kurt said in full Dom mode now.

"As long as it isn't on the hard limit list, it's okay, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine replied in earnest. "I trust you, and I love you, and I want to be yours completely. You decide."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Oh, the things he wanted to do to his beautiful soulmate. Visions of his prince spread out and restrained. Begging. Wanting everything and anything Kurt wanted to do to him.

"Tonight, my love," Kurt began and looked directly into his submissive's eyes, "we're going to do everything together. There will be no separation, no you going into the room alone to wait for me or anything of the sort. You will have no speaking restrictions. You will not cum until I tell you. You can ask, as always, and if I'm feeling generous, I might even let you more than once."

Just Kurt simply standing above him, laying out the rules of their evening had Blaine hard enough to cut diamonds in his pants. He was panting already, eyes dilated to where there was just a thin ring of gold around them.

"Yes, _aking Hari_ ," he breathed out.

"What are your safewords?" Kurt asked.

" _Berde_ for I'm good to go, _dilaw_ for slow down, and _pula_ to stop," Blaine answered. He was glad to see that neither of them reacted negatively to the last one, and he knew that it was because they were safe in their soulmate bond, that even if one of them had to say it, they would be okay.

Kurt bent down and kissed Blaine thoroughly. "Good boy. Now, follow me into the playroom."

Blaine didn't rise from his knees. He crawled behind his Dom. In hindsight, he probably should have walked because the friction his jeans were causing on his rock-hard dick was the best torture he could imagine at the moment. He had to bite back so many moans it was ridiculous.

When they both got into the playroom, Kurt stopped by the bed and turned around to watch Blaine crawl toward him with one of the most lustful looks in his eyes he'd ever had. He could tell that his soulmate, his sub, was straining in his jeans and that he was fighting to stay quiet.

"You did hear me say there were no talking restrictions, didn't you?" Kurt asked with a grin on his face.

Blaine stopped and settled back on his knees in front of Kurt. "I did, _aking Hari_. I also know that if I start moaning now, I'm not going to stop."

"Whatever gave you the impression I'd want you to stop?"

"Oh, boy," Blaine panted out. "I'm really going to like this, aren't I?"

"I certainly hope you will," Kurt answered and laced his fingers in Blaine's hair, giving his curls a little tug.

"Mmmmm," Blaine moaned. _Yup. That's a sound I'm going to be making a lot tonight._

"So, here's what we're going to do," Kurt started. "I want you to close your eyes and go to your calm place while I set some things up. I'm going to turn on some light music, too, if that's okay."

"That sounds great, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine said and then obediently closed his eyes, smiling as his calm place came into his mind. He was already starting to float, and Kurt could see it.

Kurt stayed with Blaine for a few more moments, scratching his scalp, hoping it got him even deeper into his relaxed state. When he felt he was sufficiently calm, Kurt let go and kissed Blaine's forehead before getting the room set up. He set two items on the bed, one on the bedside table right next to the lube and condoms, and grabbed the other two things he needed out of the cabinet. When everything was in place, Kurt went back over in front of Blaine and gently roused him back to the room.

"Hi," Blaine said in a dreamy state.

"You're pretty floaty already, aren't you, _aking prinsipe_?" Kurt asked.

"Mmmmm," Blaine replied. "I've missed floating."

"Well, let's see if we can get you to fly, shall we?" Kurt asked.

"Please, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine replied.

"Tonight is our claiming," Kurt stated. "I'm going to fully and completely make you mine. You will do anything and everything I say when I say it." Both of them knew that Blaine could stop anything at any time with one simple word. They also both knew that this went without saying. They trusted and loved each other and knew that neither would intentionally ever hurt the other.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes with nothing but trust and understanding. He wanted this. Oh, how he wanted it. He wanted Kurt to surround him with his dominance and make him beg for everything.

"Yes, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine replied.

"Because I want you to see how beautiful you are when you float, I'm documenting the whole night," Kurt said and looked off to his right with a sly grin on his face. Not only did he want to document the night, but he also had plans in mind for how to use that documentation when he really wanted to torture his beautiful boy.

Blaine followed his eyes and saw a video camera on a tripod pointed right at them. _That's so fucking hot_ , he thought, and his breathing picked up a little. Kurt did not miss his reaction.

"I have a gift for you," Kurt said when Blaine's eyes were back on him again. He picked up the box that was on the bed and handed it to Blaine. "Now, this gift is just for in the playroom. However, if you like it, we can find something more every day and permanent."

Blaine opened the box, not once fighting the gift or having any negative emotions or thoughts at the word or gesture. He knew that if Kurt thought he would react negatively to it, he wouldn't be giving it to him right now. When he saw what was in it, he gasped. There, sitting on a pillow of red velvet lining, was a simple black collar with an o-ring in the center of it, a simple buckle on each end to connect the two. On one side of the ring was the word ' _aking_ ' and on the other ' _prinsipe_.'

" _Aking Hari_ ," Blaine breathed out. "It's beautiful."

"I actually had it made not long after we first played," Kurt confessed. "I hoped that we'd be with each other for a while and was waiting for the right time to present it to you. How about we see how it looks?"

"Please," was all Blaine could say, never once taking his eyes off of the beautiful collar. He had never really had any real want or need for a collar before now. After seeing it, though, he knew that he would want something more permanent, a cuff or necklace that he could always wear and remind him of whose he was.

Kurt picked it up out of the box and stepped closer to Blaine, his own hard cock right in his sub's face now. He hooked it on Blaine's neck snuggly and placed two fingers underneath it to check that it wasn't too tight.

"Feel okay?" Kurt asked.

"Feels perfect," Blaine answered, eyes glazing over at the feeling of ownership the collar made sweep through him.

"It looks perfect, too," Kurt said with a predatory smile. "Makes me wonder how you'd look in just it…"

"Shall I show you?" his cheeky sub asked.

"Mmmm," Kurt responded. "I think you're going to have to... for scientific purposes, of course. I need to see you wearing the collar both completely dressed and completely naked to make an appropriate conclusion."

"Since when have you been so into science, _aking Hari_?" Blaine asked.

" _Aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said as he stepped back, "when it comes to you, my mind is always on science."

Blaine quirked his head, looking very confused at this.

"I'll explain later," Kurt said, laughing at his own inside joke. "For now, you need to get naked."

Blaine did just that, not once raising from his knees either. Once he was completely naked save for the collar, his soulmate appraised him.

"You are so beautiful like this," Kurt said. "Your skin looks like it's waiting to be marked by me. Your muscles look like they're waiting for me to test them to see how strong they are… if they can withstand the positions I put them in. Your cock… mmm… well, it looks ready to explode."

Blaine was panting and moaning at Kurt's words. Visions of his Dom biting, kissing, scratching him. Himself spread out and chained to the bed in all of the ways he could imagine. His cock being denied release over and over and over again. And he. Wanted. It. All!

"It better not explode before I say it can, though," Kurt added conversely. "That ass will be a beautiful shade of red if it does, and I really don't want to punish you tonight."

Blaine was nodding his head up and down so fast he looked like a bobble-head. He knew exactly what he needed to do to slow anything down if he got too close, but he also knew how amazing it would be if he didn't have to. He knew that he'd fly so fucking high if he could not interrupt their play.

"Up on the bed and on your back," Kurt ordered, and Blaine scrambled to comply as fast as possible, completely missing the other item Kurt had laid on the bed. "My prince is eager tonight."

Once Blaine was laying down, he turned toward Kurt and saw something that made his cock leak onto his stomach. On the table beside the bed were candles, and he knew they weren't just any candles; they were 'play' candles. At that moment, Blaine was glad that he had waxed before the party. He'd had no way of knowing how that night would end, but he knew his Dom loved his smooth chest. He had never liked to be completely bare south of the equator, though. He was well groomed and trimmed but not completely bare down there. Blaine did, however, get his ass waxed during his last appointment. He knew how much Kurt loved rimming him, and ever since he'd rimmed his bare-behinded Dom, he wanted to try it.

Kurt made eye contact with Blaine, giving him a moment to process what was going to happen before he proceeded. When his beautiful boy didn't say anything, Kurt picked up one of the candles and held it above Blaine's chest.

"Hands on the headboard," Kurt instructed. Once Blaine was holding on, Kurt continued. "I love you and you," _drip_ , "are," _drip_ , "mine!" Kurt said, punctuating each word with a tilt of the candle over Blaine's chest.

Blaine cried out in euphoria, loving the pleasure-pain of it all. The wax felt amazing on his skin. It felt like Kurt was branding him with each drip. When the first drop of wax hit his nipple, he thought he'd pass out from the sensation. When wax totally encased his other nipple, he had to think every unsexy thought he could to not earn a punishment right then and there.

Kurt looked down at his boy and loved what he saw. The word "mine!" covered his torso, and it stirred the possessive beast inside of him that was clawing to be free. He wanted to mark Blaine everywhere with the wax.

"Fuuuuccckkkk!" Blaine shouted as the wax hardened over his left nipple.

"You look like mine, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said with a wicked grin.

"All yours," Blaine panted.

Kurt kept dripping the wax on Blaine's exposed skin, loving the gasps and moans of pleasure and pain he was causing his soulmate. He dripped wax on Blaine's shoulders, and when a little bit got near his armpit, he could see the sheer willpower his sub was using to stave off his climax. _Interesting_ , Kurt thought.

"You like that, huh?" Kurt asked and intentionally dripped some wax on the bottom side of Blaine's armpit.

"Oh, please, fuck," Blaine cried out.

"Next time, love," Kurt said. He didn't want to cause any pain getting the wax out. If that was something his sub wanted to do again, he'd make sure he was clean-shaven.

Kurt put the candle down and let the wax harden before he started very slowly peeling it off, licking each freshly uncovered spot. Blaine was gasping and groaning and thinking of the most unpleasant images he could think of. When Kurt peeled off the wax over Blaine's nipples, Blaine shouted.

"AHHHH!"

"Feel good?" Kurt asked as he latched his lips over the puffed-up bud, sucking as hard as he could.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Blaine said and was squirming his ass around.

Kurt reached down and squeezed the base of Blaine's cock, knowing his sub had to be close to cumming and not wanting him to. When Kurt touched him, Blaine groaned in thanks and relief before shouting again when Kurt peeled the wax off of his other nipple and immediately latched his mouth around it. Without warning, Kurt started pumping Blaine's cock and then unlatched his mouth to utter a single word.

"Cum," Kurt commanded, and Blaine complied immediately, exploding his release all over and screaming. Kurt worked him through his orgasm and then licked it off of his body, not once slowing his hand that was pumping Blaine's spent cock until he was done cleaning up his sub's torso.

" _Aking Hari_?" Blaine whined.

"Yes, love?" Kurt asked between licks.

"Too much," Blaine panted.

"Mmmmm, I know," Kurt replied as he cleaned up the last little bit of cum on his sub's stomach before he licked the little bit still around the head of Blaine's cock.

"FUCK!" Blaine shouted and felt his dick jump, trying to get hard again already.

When Blaine was all cleaned up by Kurt's tongue, Kurt stopped pumping his sub and looked up at his face. Blaine's eyes were scrunched shut, and his mouth was wide open in a silent yell. His knuckles were white from gripping the headboard so tightly.

" _Aking prinsipe_?" Kurt called out, and Blaine opened his eyes.

"Mmmm?" Blaine replied.

"You taste delicious," Kurt said with a smile, and Blaine laughed.

"You're welcome," Blaine said with a chuckle.

Kurt let him sit there while he gathered up the pieces of wax and put them on the bedside table. When he had them all cleaned up, he started to get undressed. Blaine had opened his eyes and watched as his Dom casually got out of his clothes like he hadn't just rocked his world in the most delicious ways.

"You're so beautiful," Blaine said in a soft voice, still loud enough for Kurt to hear him.

Kurt blushed. He knew he was good looking, but the reverent way that Blaine told him he was beautiful was something he never wanted to tire of hearing. "Thank you, _aking prinsipe_."

When Kurt was all the way undressed, he crawled up on the bed next to his soulmate. "Hi," Kurt said in a dreamy tone, looking down at his blissed-out sub.

"Hi, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine replied with the biggest smile on his face.

"Feeling okay?" Kurt asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's now sweaty curls.

"Feeling phenomenal," Blaine answered.

"Phenomenal, huh?" Kurt asked with a smile and stole a kiss simply because he could. "If you're feeling phenomenal now, it makes me wonder how you're going to feel when we're done."

Blaine's eyes got wide at that. He had guessed that that wasn't the only thing his amazing Dom had in store for them, but he hadn't really registered it. Blaine groaned at the thought of even more pleasure.

"The next time you cum will be when I do," Kurt told him.

"Yes, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine whispered. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Cheeky boy," Kurt said and kissed him again. Kurt unwound the stiff fingers of Blaine's right hand from the headboard and massaged it until it was loose and then repeated the process with the other one.

Blaine had closed his eyes and was simply enjoying the sensations running through his body, eagerly anticipating whatever came next. If what had already happened was any indication as to what the rest of the night would hold, he was going to be one very happy soulmate come bedtime.

Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine for several minutes once he was done massaging his hands, running his fingers up and down Blaine's body and making sure to play with his nipples on every pass. He began to place kisses on Blaine's cheeks and jaw, slowly making his way to his soulmate's ear.

"Flip over. Shoulders on the bed; ass in the air," Kurt commanded with a growl.

Blaine's eyes flew open, and he followed the instructions precisely while he heard Kurt chuckle beside him. Kurt moved behind him and admired his sub's beautiful ass sticking up in the air. He couldn't help himself and dove in to taste Blaine, causing his sub to moan loudly.

Kurt licked and sucked at Blaine's rim for what felt like two seconds to Blaine before he pulled away, causing his sub to groan in frustration. There really was nothing he loved more than Kurt rimming him.

"If you're a good boy, there will be more of that later," Kurt said as he smacked Blaine's bubbly ass once in a playful manner with one hand while his other reached behind him for the other thing he had laid on the bed.

"Spread your knees a little further apart, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt instructed.

Once they were where he wanted them, he told Blaine to stop and then laid the bar down in front of him. He then placed Blaine's left ankle in the strap and buckled it, followed by his right.

When Blaine figured out what he was being put into, he closed his eyes and let himself practically drown in his submission. Kurt was restraining him, and the thought of his Dom, his love, his soulmate having this kind of control over him did something to him deep down. The feeling intensified when he heard his Dom's next command.

"Your wrists, too," Kurt commanded. "Between your legs, not on the outside."

Blaine put his wrists between his legs, having to scootch himself a little so that Kurt could cuff both of his wrists to the bar, too. In this position, Blaine was completely immobile. The only thing that would make it better was his Dom affixing his collar to the bed.

After Kurt had checked all of the cuffs, he started kissing up Blaine's legs, laving extra kisses on his ass and his slightly puckered rim, and up his back until he reached his ear.

"You look divine all spread out for me like this," Kurt said in a gravelly voice, the position affecting him as much as his sub.

Blaine whined.

"What is it, _aking prinsipe_?" Kurt asked, sensing that his sub wanted something more.

"Could you… um, were you planning to hook the collar to the bed?" Blaine panted out.

"I wasn't," Kurt replied. "Would you like that, love?"

"Please," Blaine replied. "All yours." At the thought of being that restrained, his mind was starting to leave, and all he could do was feel. He knew that tonight he would fly higher and longer than he ever had in his life.

"Your wish is my command," Kurt said and sucked a deep bruise on the spot he could reach on Blaine's neck, leaving him a panting mess when he got up to get the chain he had to connect the collar to the bed. Once it was connected, Blaine slipped further into subspace, completely and totally surrendering himself to Kurt.

Seeing Blaine relax into the position and visibly give himself over made Kurt swell with pride. This gesture was the ultimate sign of submission, of trust.

"I'm going to make you feel so good, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. As he sat up, he grabbed the candle.

"I love you," Kurt said and then started dripping the hot wax on Blaine's lower back, trailing it lower and lower until he was dripping it over Blaine's entrance, covering the whole area before blowing the candle out and setting it back on the bedside table, grabbing the other items on it and setting them beside him.

"Nnnnggggg," Blaine moaned in pleasure. He didn't move around; he just took it, and it. Felt. Amazing!

As the wax dried, Kurt watched as Blaine's hole twitched, and his whole ass clenched, trying to grab onto something. He saw that his sub's cock was fully hard again and steadily dripping on the bed. Reaching down, Kurt swiped some of the liquid and made an obscene noise as he licked it off of his fingers.

When the wax was dry, Kurt began peeling it off slowly, kissing and licking all of the newly exposed skin once more. Below him, Blaine could only grunt and groan. The sensations were driving him wild in the very best ways. As Kurt peeled the wax off over Blaine's entrance, he groaned as the normally sensitive area was even more sensitive. Once the wax was completely removed, Kurt's mouth latched onto the area, sucking and kissing and probing it with his tongue.

" _Aking_. _Hari_. Feels. So. Good," Blaine moaned out.

Kurt continued to work Blaine open with his tongue until he eventually added a spit-slick finger, too. Blaine continued to moan and groan and pant in pleasure, taking everything his Dom was giving him. Once Kurt had worked in two fingers, he started to scissor them, stretching Blaine out and adding his tongue in, getting as deep in his beautiful sub as he could.

"I love how you taste, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt growled out before diving in once more.

Once Blaine was stretched out to where Kurt wanted him, he pulled back and clicked open the bottle of lube he'd grabbed off of the bedside table, coating both the dildo and the cock ring in the slick substance. First, he slipped the ring on himself, fully knowing he would need it with what he had planned.

Knowing that Blaine wasn't fully stretched, he placed the dildo at his entrance and very slowly moved it in, rocking it in and out every inch until it was fully inside his sub.

"Someday, _aking prinispe_ , I'm going to stretch you so much you can take this _and_ me," Kurt said as he pumped the dildo in and out of his boy.

"Please," was all that Blaine said. His mind was reeling with the thought of being double penetrated. He knew he'd never want another person inside of him, but he couldn't help the desire to be stretched out around his Dom and a dildo, thinking it would be even better if it would…

"FUUUUCCCCCKKKK," Blaine shouted out as Kurt turned on the vibration.

"We're going to play a little game," Kurt said, watching the sweat start to drip from his sub's temple as he strained against his restraints. "The game is seven. Whenever you get close, you say a number. Once we get to seven, I'll tell you the next part of the game."

"Yes, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine moaned.

Kurt fucked him slowly for several minutes, not changing his pace or the vibration setting on the dildo until his sub shouted the word, "One!"

When the word was called, Kurt pulled the dildo out of Blaine and instantly dove in with his mouth, tasting him as deep as he could, moaning the whole time. Blaine's breathing evened out some, and Kurt immediately put the dildo back into him, turning the vibration setting up to medium and fucking him faster than he had the first time.

Blaine held off as long as he could before he called out, "TWO!" When he did, Kurt pulled the dildo out and tasted his boy some more.

"I'm so very lucky that this ass is mine, and I can do this whenever I want for the rest of our lives," Kurt said after he pulled away and put the dildo back into his sub.

" **MASTER**!" Blaine screamed as the dildo hit his prostate right on, the vibration on it's highest setting and Kurt relentlessly fucking him with it now.

"Mmmm," Kurt said, thinking he really liked that. He didn't like it as much as the names they already had for each other, but he wouldn't mind hearing it every now and again.

Quicker than the other two times, Blaine yelled out the next number, and Kurt stopped once more. This time, he tossed the dildo off the side of the bed and coated himself in lube, not giving Blaine his normal cool-down time before entering him.

" _Aking_. _Hari_. So. Good. Fuck," Blaine panted out with each thrust.

"You feel so good around me, my prince," Kurt said as he leisurely thrust in and out of his soulmate.

It took a little more time for Blaine to call out "four" this time, and when he did, Kurt pulled out and replaced his cock with his tongue, lapping up everything he could. Each time they restarted, Kurt would increase his tempo slightly. When Blaine had cooled down the sixth time, he heard something behind him, though he was in no shape to be able to lift his head to see what it was. Kurt might tell him later what it was, that he knew he'd need a cockring to stave off his orgasm so that they could cum together.

"Are you ready, _aking prinsipe_?" Kurt asked in a low, gravely voice.

"Please," was all the answer Blaine could supply.

"Seven," Kurt said. "You don't have to count. Just feel."

"Nnnggggghhhh," Blaine groaned.

Kurt pushed into his sub in one hard thrust and then pulled completely out. He leaned down and sucked around Blaine's rim, diving his tongue in as far as he could for seven seconds and then got back up behind him, pushing right back in him. This cycle repeated six more times, and by the time Kurt's mouth left Blaine's ass for the seventh time, both were a panting, sweaty mess.

"I love you, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said and then pushed into his soulmate, thrusting in and out of him like his life depended on it.

"I. Love. You. Too. _Aking_. _Hari_ ," Blaine said with every thrust into him. He said it over and over and over again as he felt Kurt chase his orgasm. It wasn't until he heard the next command that he knew how close his own release was.

"Cum," Kurt yelled, and they both came together.

Their release was loud and long and so intense that they both knew it would be one they'd never forget. Blaine flew higher than he ever had before. He was in a state of sheer and utter bliss. It was this space that let him know that his soulmate, his Dom, his love would always be there for him, to help guide him and love him no matter what else happened in their lives.

Kurt, well, he blacked out for a few seconds. But when he came to, he saw the look on his sub's face. That look of trust and love touched something deep within him that he hadn't really acknowledged yet, not fully anyway. The look on Blaine's face let him know that there was nothing he wouldn't do to ensure his safety and happiness.

When he finally pulled out, Kurt quickly and efficiently unhooked Blaine from his restraints, making sure not to break him out of the blissful state he was in. After he had done that, he grabbed a wet wipe from the warmer inside the top drawer of the bedside table to clean him up a little bit. They'd take a bath later, but he wanted to do this for him right now. When he was done cleaning Blaine, Kurt laid down beside his soulmate and cradled him next to him.

"I love you so much, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear before kissing him on his temple. "You were so exquisite tonight, just like you are every time we're together. I am the luckiest man on this planet to be able to love you."

He continued to whisper loving words and kiss Blaine on his temple, forehead, and cheek until his sub started to resurface from subspace.

Blaine's eyes finally refocused, and when he looked into his soulmate's eyes, only one word came to mind: "Hi."

Kurt laughed. After "I love you," this was probably one of his favorite words Blaine had ever said to him. "Hello, love."

"Can we do that again sometime?" Blaine asked.

"Which part?" Kurt asked in return.

"All of it," Blaine replied. "And, I can't wait until you torture me with the video."

"How'd you know that was what I planned to do with it?" Kurt asked.

"Just a guess that you confirmed," Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

Kurt belly laughed at this. "I can't wait to live the rest of my life with you."

"Me either," Blaine said.

They continued to talk for a little while longer until Kurt had regained some use in his legs. He then went and ran them a bath in the jacuzzi tub. When the water was ready, he went back to the bed and looked down at his beautiful soulmate, running his fingers along the collar.

"We'll need to take this off," Kurt said. "While getting it sweaty is okay, it's not really meant to get soaking wet."

Blaine frowned. "Do you think… Were you serious about getting me something I could wear all of the time?"

"We can do some online shopping after our bath if you'd like," Kurt replied.

"Or maybe tomorrow," Blaine responded. "I'm hoping to be able to stay awake for the bath. I don't think I've got enough energy for shopping tonight."

"As you wish," Kurt replied and unbuckled the collar. He set it on the bedside table and scooped Blaine up in his arms, impressing his sub with his physical strength.

After their relaxing bath, the boys went straight to bed and had the best night of sleep either one had ever had. The next morning, they shopped online for a cuff Blaine could wear always. They had looked at other options, but they both felt that the cuff would work best.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Blaine asked when their purchase had been made.

"Hmmmm," Kurt said and then dragged Blaine into the playroom.


	12. Epilogue

Once Mark learned about Blaine and Kurt's soulmate bond, he knew he would be losing his roommate very soon. It wasn't necessary for soulmates to live together right away, but for those in the scene, it was. Their bonds were deep, even deeper than those of typical soulmates, and from what he'd witnessed of Kurt and Blaine-or Klaine as he'd come to call them in his head-their bond was even deeper still.

"I promise I'll be okay," Mark told Blaine that weekend when they sat down to talk.

Blaine had been staying at Kurt's every night since they had their claiming. Neither were willing to be parted at night. They both had responsibilities during the day, and their nights were their sacred time.

"I think… well, I think Paul may be the one," Mark said with a smile on his face.

"I'm so happy for you," Blaine said and hugged his friend. "And, I'm happy for him, too. You're a great friend and a wonderful Dom, and whomever Fate has paired you with is one lucky man."

"Thank you," Mark said and hugged him back just as tightly.

When Blaine graduated later that year, Kurt threw a small party for him that included Blaine's mom and Andrew, Cooper and his soulmate, Mark and Paul, Kurt's family, and Elliot. His mom knew what was going to happen, and she couldn't have been happier for her son.

After their meal, Kurt took Blaine out onto the balcony alone. He wanted everyone that was important to them to be there but not _right there_. As they looked out over the park, Kurt began to speak.

"Blaine?" he asked.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine answered.

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life," Kurt began. "I've never had my heart stop and speed up at the same time whenever anyone else walked into a room. And, since our names showed up on each other's hearts, it's never felt like I've been getting to know you. It's always-even before that, I suppose-been feeling like I was remembering you from somewhere. You'll probably think I'm crazy, but I've dreamt of us living very different lives than we are now, lives that seem so far-fetched but so incredibly real at the same time. I thank Fate every single day for letting me find you when I did. Because ever since that first night at Ruby, all I've wanted to do is spend my life loving you."

With that, Kurt got down on one knee.

"You honor me daily as my prince," he said, tears welling up in his eyes. "And, I hope you'll say yes and be my husband. Blaine Anderson, will you marry me?"

" _Aking Hari_ ," Blaine whispered out, "of course I'll marry you!"

Kurt surged up and kissed Blaine hard, not hearing the cheers from inside.

"I love you, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt said against Blaine's lips and then pulled away to place the simple ring on Blaine's finger. Later, when he looked at it closer, Blaine would find the words " _aking prinsipe_ " engraved on the inside and beg his fiancé to make love to him. Which, of course, Kurt would be absolutely okay to do.

Their wedding was a quiet and small affair with only a few more people than were there when they got engaged. Directly after the wedding and reception, the newlyweds boarded Kurt's private jet, one of the things Blaine had grown to love about Kurt's never-ending amount of money, and flew straight to Hawaii for two weeks while Blaine's school was on winter break. He'd gotten his dream teaching position, and while they were more than willing to let him have the time off, he didn't want to be away from his students for any more time than he had to.

The two boys fell more in love over the years. They had decided not to have any kids pretty early on in their marriage, both loving the freedom that just the two of them had.

Kurt has been sick for a few months. He was 93, and while he was still in great shape, something just wasn't right; the doctors couldn't figure it out. Blaine doted on him every second of the day, worried that today might be the day that his Dom, his love, his soulmate might leave this plane and move on.

As they sat out on the balcony watching the sunset, Kurt started talking to Blaine.

"When it's my time, you must not follow me until it's your time," Kurt commanded. "You will not do anything to follow me sooner than you're supposed to. Elliot's daughter is still coming over every day like she has the past two months, and she has been instructed to kick your hiney if she needs to."

Blaine had tears streaming down his face. He couldn't imagine life without Kurt in it, and it was hard to hear what he was saying.

"I promise, _aking Hari_ ," Blaine replied. "I love you more than I ever thought I could. And Kurt, that's a whole freaking lot!"

"I love you, too, my prince," Kurt said and beckoned Blaine over for a kiss.

As the sun went completely down, Blaine helped Kurt inside and to the bed. He laid down next to him and cuddled in beside him, placing his left hand over Kurt's chest next to his face. Every night for over 60 years, this is how they'd fallen asleep, Blaine's ear over Kurt's heart and his cuff-covered wrist right in front of him.

"Sleep sweet, my king," Blaine whispered.

"Sleep sweet, _aking prinsipe_ ," Kurt whispered back.

Part way through the night, Blaine took a single big breath and then exhaled, floating away and ending up in a grey room. There was a man standing behind a podium, smiling at him like an old friend.

"You never told him your cancer returned and that you refused treatment?" Caphriel asked him.

"There was no need to," Blaine replied. "It would have given me a few months at best and not good ones at that. I could feel my time slipping, and I wanted as much of it as I could to be with him. No doctors, no nurses, no drugs."

"You are the sweetest, most wonderful man in the world," a voice behind him said.

Blaine whipped around, seeing the love of his lives standing behind him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Kurt," Blaine said. "I broke our contract, and I… will you?"

"I understand why you did, and if you need to be punished, I will," Kirt replied, taking Blaine in his arms.

"Please," Blaine pleaded. "I know we're not there anymore, but I just feel like I need it. I've never kept anything that big from you before. Not in any lifetime."

Kurt nodded his head and looked toward Caphriel. "Is there somewhere we could go for a few hours here where we're alone? Is that even possible?"

"For the two of you, there's little I won't do," Caphriel answered and created a replica of their playroom at Kurt's apartment so they could do what they needed to do.

"Thank you," Kurt and Blaine said at the same time, knowing even from within the room they were in, Caphriel could hear them.

"Always," Caphriel said to nobody and looked through the book of adventures, wondering where his favorite infinites would go next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you all so much for reading this story I've created. I loved writing it and hope that you enjoyed it as well.


End file.
